


It's a Kid's Disease

by bracus09



Series: ABC SEAL Team Whump [5]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Clay Spenser Whump, Gen, Loss of Autonomy, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracus09/pseuds/bracus09
Summary: When something that kids get all the time becomes a bigger issue for one of Bravo.
Relationships: Naima Perry/Ray Perry
Series: ABC SEAL Team Whump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611082
Comments: 179
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> So on to the next installment of SEAL Team ABC Whump Series.
> 
> This is going to be E... but you are going to have to wait until later for me to tell you. :P
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and somewhat sane during these times.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a warm afternoon in Virginia Beach, Virginia and Bravo team had the last couple of days off. Clay Spenser sat on the newly rebuilt deck at Ray Perry’s new house with said man.

Both men were covered in a light coating of sweat and grime, and they each held a cold beer as they slumped in the patio chairs.

“Every time I see someone needing to do something in a house, it reminds me why I like my apartment,” Clay grumbled tiredly, having helped redo the back deck with Ray.

“Ah, but I don’t have to deal with noisy neighbors banging on walls at weird times at night.” Ray smirked back at Clay.

“True, but I don’t know about you, I don’t want the extra workouts. I’m not even thirty yet.” Clay responded, taking a drink from his bottle.

Ray chuckled, “Yeah, well don’t mention that to Naima. She isn’t happy about turning thirty in a couple of weeks.”

“Who me?” Clay questioned, snickering at the thought of the forlorn look she acquired whenever her upcoming birthday was mentioned.

Ray threw him a side-eyed glance and shook his head, knowing that Clay would undoubtedly find something to say that would flip his wife’s trigger.

“Look, Clay… If you want to stay for dinner, I’d be real smart about what you say to Naima,” Ray teased warningly.

Bravo 6 shot him his best innocent look as the slider to the kitchen opened and the object of their conversation stepped out on the new deck with a slightly worried look on her face.

“What’s wrong honey?” Ray asked, concerned.

“The preschool just called. They said that RJ has a fever and they want us to come and get him.” Naima replied.

Ray stood up and set his half-full beer aside. “I’ll go get him since you need to go to Jammie’s school to meet with her teacher.”

Naima nodded before looking down in her purse for her keys.

“You wanna come along Clay?” Ray questioned his teammate.

“Sure. The sooner we get him, the sooner we can get that worried look off Naima’s face. I mean at her age… We wouldn’t want her to wrinkle,” he teased.

“Let’s get cleaned up a little,” Ray said quickly as he grabbed Clay by the back of his collar of his shirt and yanked him toward the door, but it was too late. A pillow from the patio chair sailed through the air and clocked Clay in his head.

“You brat!” she yelled in mock anger.

Clay’s peal of laughter wafted from the house.

“You just couldn’t let it go, could you Clay,” Ray muttered as he followed.

Naima grinned after him. She loved that young man like one of her own but still, there were times she liked to smack him. Her fingers checked for new lines around her mouth and the corners of her eyes as she peered at her reflection in the glass doors. “Damn,” she mumbled as she followed them inside.

***

Ray and Clay arrived at the school about 20 minutes later. There were several other parents arriving at the same time. They cast a worried glance toward each other.

“How many sick kids are there?” Clay whispered with a frown.

“Maybe they’re here for something else,” Ray replied. “Let’s not jump to conclusions.”

They headed inside where Clay’s concerns were confirmed. There were 6 sick children seated in the nurse’s office that the preschool had. The manager for the preschool came up to the parents.

“Good afternoon parents,” she greeted everyone. “We have had several children with temperatures, around 101 to 102, and we have one child that has developed a rash on their hands and feet. We are afraid that there has been an outbreak of Hand, Foot and Mouth Coxsackie Virus. We will be shutting down for the next seven workdays so that we can properly disinfect all the surfaces and so that we can let this virus run its course through the children.”

Ray grimaced. If RJ has HFMD, that means that Jameelah has the chance of coming down with it as well. “Naima’s gonna love this,” Ray murmured.

Clay just shook his head. “Well, look at the bright side.”

“There’s a bright side?” Ray questioned dubiously.

“Yeah… At least she will not have time to dwell on her birthday coming up,” he said with a smirk.

Ray scowled ominously before giving his young teammate an eye roll of annoyance.

Clay’s grin faded, so he turned to RJ who was raising his hands to be picked up by ‘Uncle Clay’. “C’mon RJ, let’s go home.”

They left the building with the three-year-old in Clay’s arms and headed towards Ray’s jeep. As Clay was strapping RJ into his car seat in the back seat, he let out a large sneeze in Clay’s face.

Clay backed away and wiped his face with his shirt sleeve, glaring at Ray’s smirk from the driver’s seat.

Once he was strapped in, Clay hopped into the front seat and Ray put the jeep in drive.

“How you are feeling, baby?” Ray questioned his son.

“Throat hurts. Head hurts.” RJ replied, not really wanting to move.

“Okay. I’m going to stop and pick up some children’s Tylenol since I think we are out,” he told Clay. “Will you wait in the car with RJ?”

“No problem.” Clay replied.

It did not take long for Ray to run in and grab the medication and get them home. Naima met them at the door. “How is he?” She questioned as Clay carried RJ in from the jeep. Clay transferred RJ into his mother’s embrace. His forehead pressed against her and she could feel the warmth of his skin through her shirt.

“Hand, Foot and Mouth Disease,” Ray replied simply.

“You’re kidding me.” Naima sighed.

“Well… I guess it is better if he had it now. At least he’ll be immune to it.” Ray replied, trying to find a bright side. He grabbed his son from Naima and walked upstairs with the children’s Tylenol in hand.

Naima threw Clay a grimace. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Is that an invitation?” He asked with an eager grin.

“Since when do you need an invitation, but yes… You’re welcome to stay as long as there are no more cracks about my age.” Naima said, quirking an eyebrow in his direction.

Clay gave off a soft chuckle but raised his right hand as if taking a vow in court. “I swear,” he said somberly. “No more cracks.” Naima smiled but it faded as she heard the soft murmur that followed. “At least not today.”

“You little asshole,” she said in annoyance, but she could not resist a grin at Clay’s smirk of amusement.

They were interrupted by the appearance of Jameelah. “Hey Jammie,” Clay said, pulling the little girl into his arms.

She looped her arms about his neck. “Hi Uncle Clay,” she replied, giving him a smile and leaning her cheek on his.

Clay frowned and pulled away. His hand rose to feel the little girl’s forehead before he looked at Naima with a nose curl of resignation. “Uh oh,” he muttered. He set the little girl on the dining room table and Naima came over to look Jameelah over.

Naima tugged Jameelah’s shirt sleeves and stopped. “Oh no,” she sighed.

Naima scooped her daughter off the table. “Go take a shower sweetheart,” she said to Clay. “While I get her settled. I’ll start dinner after I’m done.”

“Look Naima, you’ve got two sick kids. Maybe I should just go.” Clay said, ready to head out the door without a home-cooked meal.

“I’ve still got to cook dinner for all of us. It’s no problem sweetheart.” Naima said.

“Well… If you’re sure.” Clay hesitantly replied.

“I’m sure… I’ll only be a few minutes.” Naima reassured him.

Clay nodded and headed for the spare room that all the guys used when they were over. He found his go-bag to get some clean clothes and headed for the shower. ‘It’s going to be a long few days for Ray and Naima with two sick kids in the house.’

Clay left right after dinner. “See you tomorrow brother,” he said, giving him a sympathetic wince as he left.

***

Ray was almost relieved to get to work the next morning, but he felt guilty for leaving his wife with two sick children. “We were up half the night,” he complained. “RJ’s throat was sore… Jammie’s head hurt… Both were too hot.” He heaved a sigh as he pulled his shirt over his head in the cage room.

The rest of Bravo gave him a look of understanding and Jason patted his 2IC’s back. “Well, look at the bright side… It lasts about a week.”

“Thanks… That makes it so much better,” Ray said crisply.

As the rest of Bravo exited the cages and headed to the team room, Sonny called out chuckling as he went. “I’ll make sure you have a cup of coffee on the table.”

Ray nodded and finished dressing, joining the rest of the team in the team room. Clay slid his bleary-eyed 2IC a cup of coffee across the table. Ray took it gratefully and took a sip of the steaming coffee before focusing on whatever Blackburn had for them today.

Blackburn and Jason took pity on Ray and let him zone out some of the time during the briefing of ops that were waiting to be greenlit.

As they were wrapping up the last update, the phone at the front of the room rang out. Blackburn stopped his update, walked over to the phone, and picked it up listening to the person on the other side. After a few minutes, he replied, “Understood, sir.”

Turning to the rest of Bravo, who was interested in what was said, he said, “Five-minute break while Mandy comes in with the next op.”

Everyone shifted over into mission mode, and Ray got up to go get himself another cup of coffee. As he added his cream and sugar, Mandy opened the team room door and he made his way back to his spot at the table.

As she docked her laptop, bringing up the target package, Ray sat at the table and turned to look at the screen.

Mandy pulled up a picture of a man with a head covering on. “This is Mohammed Nuraini. You might be more familiar with him from dealing with ISIL in Iraq and Afghanistan.”

She flipped to a picture of a map of Indonesia. “Recently, he was pegged on facial recognition on the island of Java in Indonesia. This mission is simple really. We will continue to track him, but you are to go in and eliminate the HVT.”

“Woah, not even a capture this time?” Jason questioned, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his heads.

“The Pentagon doesn’t want to mess around with a snatch and grab. They want him put down so there is no chance that he could rally any troops in Indonesia.” Blackburn stated with his arms crossed over her chest observing the men at the table.

“This man has been the mastermind behind many fatalities from Iraq and Afghanistan all the way into Indonesia. He is dangerous and his affinity to bombs and suicide vests make him almost impossible to capture.” Mandy explained. “While the information in his head would be valuable, he is better off not taking another breath.”

The seriousness of the mission was settling into the team. While a capture mission is more difficult, the S-vest makes this mission a little bit more sensitive. No one wants to see anyone come home in a pine box because a mistake was made.

“We will be wheels up in two hours. Make your arrangements and phone calls, we will plan this op as we get closer to Java. We will be constantly surveying the HVT so that we will know his every move.” Blackburn said, and as one, everyone knew they were dismissed from the room.

As Ray walked out the room and grabbed his phone from the holder, he knew that the phone call he was going to make to Naima was going to be hard. Leaving her at home with two sick kids for the next couple of days was not on the initial plan when he went to work today.

Taking a breath and letting out a sigh, he was already planning on what bottle of wine he would be bringing home with him when he returned… and maybe he should have a bouquet of flowers delivered to her before he left.

Nodding to himself, his head down, he started to order a bouquet of flowers to be delivered to the house. Ignoring the snickering that was coming from behind him, as only Jason knows what it is like to sleep on the couch because of something that you have done wrong.

Never underestimate the wrath of a wife that has been dealing with two sick kids for a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the start of the adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is surviving this long weekend and are staying safe.
> 
> Also, thank you to all that have served in the Armed Forces and have paid the ultimate sacrifice for our freedom.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alright gentlemen,” Blackburn announced, clapping his hands to get Bravo’s attention. “The op went off without a hitch.” But he was interrupted by chuckles from five of Bravo.

“Well, there was one small hitch.” Jason stated, looking over at their youngest.

“Yeah, just a minor one.” Ray agreed, a smile still on his face.

“Want to enlighten me?” Blackburn stated, looking around at five grinning faces, and one pouting one.

“Well, Bam Bam here decided to pull a fast one on us and took a quick way down those stone stairs of the target house.” Sonny started to explain, taking a sip of his beer.

“More like slip and slide.” Brock commented, petting Cerb’s head.

“But hey, just a few scrapes and bruises.” Trent reassured Blackburn, seeing the look of concern flash on his face.

“How was I supposed to know that when I stepped on that stair, the stone would crumble, and I would be going ass over tea kettle down the embankment.” Clay complained, head in his hands in embarrassment.

“But you are okay?” Blackburn asked, concerned that Bravo’s rookie could be hurt.

“Yes, sir. Besides, I beat all these slow pokes down the hill. Actually, I had to wait for their slow asses.” Clay smirked in Bravo’s direction.

“Good. Everything else besides the ‘minor’ mishap was clean.” Blackburn congratulated the team. “We have one high-profile HVT dead, infil and exfil was flawless. Should be an easy AAR. Remember that I need your reports.” Blackburn stopped, giving Sonny a pointed stare. “And they need to be legible or typed.”

“You turn in one report they couldn’t read, and they never let you live it down.” Sonny grumbled into his beer while everyone else laughed at his expense.

With a nod in Bravo’s direction, Blackburn walked back to the section of the plane that would be finishing up all the finer details of the mission.

As Blackburn walked away, Clay stood up to stretch his back. “Man, that fall today is going to leave me sore tomorrow.”

“You want me to take a look?” Trent offered, still slightly concerned with how far Clay fell. Clay was usually closed-lipped when he was feeling unwell or in pain, so for him to voluntarily admit that we were sore, Trent was going to pay attention to him.

“Nah… I am just tired, I think. Maybe I’ll just hang my hammock and turn in.” Clay said, rubbing the heel of a hand over an eye. “We haven’t had time to sleep in the last 36 hours.”

“Aren’t ya hungry?” Sonny asked.

“Nah, I’m beat.” Clay said as he stood up to head back towards the area of the plane that they would hang their hammocks. “And I’m pretty sure I’m going to need help getting out of my hammock later.” He smirked as he shuffled off to his hammock.

Bravo watched him go and Trent had a suspicious look, but he shook his head and went back to devouring his sandwich and his beer that Davis had packed for them. Trent made a mental note to check on Clay a bit later in the flight.

About two hours later, Trent slowly walked up to Clay’s hammock, but Clay was still out cold. If he listened hard enough, he was almost sure that he could hear a slight snore coming from him.

Trent grinned in amusement and shook his head at the rest of Bravo, letting them know that Clay was still asleep.

It was early morning when they landed, and everyone grabbed their bags and headed off the plane. Everyone waved to each other as they hopped into their cars and went home to sleep in their own beds. They knew they had the next day off, but the day after, they would need to report to base.

***

Ray walked into the cage room, happy that the kids were over the worst of the symptoms and happy that Naima loved the bouquet and wine so that he would not have to sleep on the couch. He looked around the cage room, and it looked like he was the first one in.

He unlocked his cage but managed to knock over a cardboard box that everyone called his “junk drawer” to the floor with a loud bang. He stopped and cringed at the noise, but it roused someone else that was sleeping in the cages.

Clay picked his head up from where he was sitting in his folding chair, covered in a blanket and with a camouflage beanie on his head. He quickly looked to where the noise was located and noticed Ray was walking into his cage.

“I don’t think they heard you across the base.” Clay spoke up as he pushed the blanket down to his lap and stretched his arms above his head to get the kinks out.

“Holy shit, Spenser!” Ray exclaimed as he whirled around to face their youngest member, grabbing his chest. “A little warning next time would be appreciated.”

Clay just smirked in Ray’s direction as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“What are you doing sleeping in your cage?” Ray asked, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest.

“For some reason, I just couldn’t get to sleep. Just tossed and turned, so I decided to come in early.” Clay explained. “I sat down for a moment and must have fallen asleep.”

“Well, let’s try not to make a habit out of it, okay?” Ray joked in Clay’s direction.

Before Clay could respond, the rest of Bravo came trooping through the door.

“Woah, you guys are here early.” Jason said, walking over to his cage to toss his bag in.

“I wasn’t here any earlier than you guys, but Kid here was sleeping in his cage.” Ray sold Clay out to the team.

“Why were you sleeping in the cage, Tinkerbell?” Sonny asked, tossing his bag in and turning around to look at said individual.

“It’s nothing.” Clay tried to wave the team off.

“Are you feeling alright?” Trent asked, concerned because he slept on the plane and didn’t eat either.

“He said that he was restless all night, so he just came in.” Ray, again, told the team.

“We have time for me to give you a quick once over.” Trent said, already reaching for his medical kits.

“I…I…” Clay stammered. “I’m fine,” he finally got out.

“No, he’s not,” Ray cut in.

Clay looked at his brother as if he’d grown two heads. “What?”

“You slept on the plane, didn’t eat anything, was restless all night, something is up.” Ray stated, counting everything on his fingers.

“All of us were tired after the op.” Clay shot back in annoyance, but Ray ignored him and kept on.

“Not to mention that when you woke up, you were covered in a blanket, fully dressed and had a beanie on.” Ray explained and Clay’s eyes were widening with every treacherous word that he spoke.

“Thanks Ray.” Clay mumbled in the man’s direction.

At this point, Trent picked something else up. “Clay… What’s wrong with your eyes?”

“My eyes?” He questioned, raining his hand to touch them gingerly. “Just gritty from sleeping,” he finished.

“You’re squinting.” Brock almost accused.

“C’mon Clay,” Trent said, taking his arm and steering him to one of the chairs in the middle of the room. “Let’s just sit down here and take a quick look.”

“Boss?” Clay basically squawked plaintively, throwing a pleading look at his Master Chief.

“We’ll wait for you to be done before we head to the briefing room,” Jason called back with a grin as he watched Trent push Clay down in the chair.

Davis popped her head in a minute later while Trent was still getting all of his gear out. “Is he alright?” she questioned.

“Probably just some bumps and bruises,” Ray chuckled.

Trent finally won the ongoing argument and got Clay to roll up his sleeve so that he could get a BP reading. He tossed the thermometer over to Brock, “Can you get a temperature reading?” He then reached for Clay’s wrist to take his pulse. Soon he was getting a BP reading while Brock got the temporal thermometer and ran it across his forehead.

“Trent?” Brock said in concern, drawing his brother’s attention away from taking off the BP cuff.

“What is it, Brock?” He asked.

“His temperature is 101.” Brock explained.

This caused everyone to perk up because what had started out as a joke was quickly turning serious.

Trent looks at Clay. “Let me take a peek at your throat.”

“What’s going on?” Clay asked anxiously as Trent flicked on his penlight and grabbed a tongue depressor.

“Not sure yet but given how you can find trouble in a nunnery; we’re not taking any chances. Open your mouth Clay.” The younger man complied, but his eyes were bouncing around to each member of Bravo, hoping they were all just putting him on.

“Clay… Is your throat sore at all?” Trent questioned.

“Yeah… A lit’l,” he mumbled around the tongue depressor.

Trent snapped the light off with a look of concern.

“What’s the verdict?” Jason asked, needing to know if he should be sending Clay home.

“Something is going on. He’s running a fever, his throat is sore, feeling extra tired,” Trent explained, but was interrupted by Clay dry coughing.

Ray swallowed hard. “Oh no,” he groaned.

“What is it?” Sonny asked, trying to look nonchalant but his concern was shining through bright as always.

“Ray… Didn’t you say that your kids were sick before the last spin up?” Trent asked.

“Yeah…” Ray replied.

“Didn’t you say they had Hand, Foot and Mouth?” Trent continued his questioning.

“Unfortunately.” Ray sighed.

“That’s what I was afraid of. Clay… Do you know if you ever had Hand, Foot and Mouth as a child?”

Clay bit his lip. “Um… No… I-I mean I guess I did… Don’t all kids?”

Trent shook his head. “No, Clay… Not all kids.”

“But Jameelah and RJ got over it really quickly, so…” Clay trailed off.

“Children don’t usually have much trouble handling. The symptoms in kids are mild, but adults rarely develop symptoms this severe.” Trent explained.

“Great,” he mumbled, looking up at Jason.

“I’m sorry Clay. I just never thought to ask,” Ray apologized.

Clay shrugged. “Neither did I. It’s not your fault.” Turning to Jason. “I guess I need to go home?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Clay.” Trent said.

“Why?” Sonny asked.

“Couple of reasons. HFMD rarely gives adults symptoms, but he has them. Since he is running a fever, I’m concerned it could get higher. His throat is sore, and blisters will start to form so he is not going to feel like eating and drinking, and if there is no one there to watch out for him, he will probably refrain from doing either. I don’t want him becoming dehydrated.” Trent laid out all his reasons.

Clay just sighed. “Common Trent. I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself.”

Trent shook his head and Clay opened his mouth to continue the battle, but Jason cut him off. “Look Clay, we are not going to argue with you.”

“How about if he stays with me and Naima?” Ray questioned.

“I can’t do that Ray,” Clay protested.

“Why not?” Ray asked.

“It’s not fair to Naima,” he began.

“Naima won’t have a problem with it… It was our kids that made you sick after all.” Ray pointed out, feeling a little guilty that Clay is now sick. Ray also knew that nothing would keep Naima from taking care of the young man. Clay was like the kids that everyone adopted and constantly wanted to snuggle with.

Trent nodded. “That I’ll agree too. You can go home as long as it’s with someone from the team,” he offered.

Clay heaved a sigh. “Okay,” he mumbled in defeat.

“Ray, take him home and put him to bed. You have probably already had plenty of practice at this.” Jason smirked in his 2IC’s direction.

“Try to keep the fever down. Tylenol and cool clothes should do it but monitor it closely. Give him plenty of fluids and be sure he eats. Keep a tube of hydrocortisone nearby… his rash will start to itch.” Trent had to lecture Ray before turning to Clay. “You are probably going to feel pretty lousy for the next three or four days so just try and help Ray out and be cooperative.”

Clay nodded, “I’ll try,” he promised, sitting up.

Grabbing his bag out of his cage, he cast a glance in Ray’s direction. “I’m sorry about this… I hate to be a burd- “

“You finish that sentence and I’ll bust you in the mouth.” Ray interrupted.

Clay’s mouth dropped open, along with the rest of Bravo, and he looked at Ray in stunned surprise before giving him a contrite grin. “Sorry,” he mumbled, knowing how badly all of Bravo hated hearing him calling himself degrading terms his father had called him most of his younger life.

“Come on Kid… Let’s get you home and into bed.” Ray said, placing a hand on Clay’s shoulder.

“Can I drive my car over Trent?” Clay asked.

“Yeah… That should be okay. You’re not that sick,” Trent smirked. “Yet.” Which caused the rest of the team to chuckle.

“Thanks for the reminder,” The younger man muttered as Ray herded him to the door, leaving Jason to scrub his face and Lisa heading out the door to tell Blackburn that Clay wouldn’t be in for the next few days.

***

Clay walked quickly up the walkway to meet him, hoping to pull the Band-Aid off of this situation.

“Naima going to love this,” Clay moaned softly. “She just got the two kids back to school and now she’s stuck with me on her off-shifts.”

“She won’t fell that way, Kid. I guarantee it.” Ray reassured their youngest.

“Well, I will,” he grumbled softly.

Ray grinned as he pushed the front door open and gestured Clay inside. Clay stepped through the doorway with his duffle over his shoulder.

Naima came out of the kitchen at the sound of their voices. “Good morning you two,” she greeted, coming forward to kiss her husband. She turned to Clay, intending to give him a hug, but her eagle-eye nurse’s eye caught the slight flushed cheeks and the glaze of fever in the tired blue eyes. “Clay, what’s wrong?” She asked as her hand rose to feel his forehead. Clay gave her a sheepish grin that quickly faded at her unamused stare. “You have a fever,” she stated matter of fact. Her eyes moved to Ray. “What’s the matter with him?” She questioned; arms crossed over her chest. 

“Mothers,” Clay mumbled half under his breath. Nothing ever escaped a woman once she became a mom.

“He uh… He has Hand, Foot and Mouth, Honey,” Ray explained as Clay gave her a forlorn half smile.

“Oh no sweetheart,” she said in distress. “Honey, he should be resting. Why are you letting him stand out here in the living room?” She questioned briskly as she quickly took control of the situation. “You,” she pointed to Clay. “To bed. Now,” she ordered.

Clay shot a helpless look at Ray as Naima took his arm and dragged him toward his room. Ray shrugged and tagged along behind.

“Have you broken out yet?” She asked as she propelled him into the room.

“No,” he replied with a shake of his blonde curls. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Naima quickly dug through his go-bag and found a pair of his sweatpants and tossed them to him.

“You get changed and into bed. I will make lunch for both of you before you don’t feel like eating. Is your throat sore sweetheart?” Naima asked.

Clay nodded hesitantly. “Yeah, maybe a little.”

“Some scrambled eggs should be soft enough to go down easy. I’ll be back in a few.” Naima stated and left the room.

Clay nodded in dumbfounded silence at the whirlwind of instructions. “Wow,” he said looking at Ray. “That woman is amazing.”

Ray ginned. “Yeah, I know. Thank you,” he teased back. “Now, you’re going to follow her orders or do I need to get her back in here?”

Clay quickly began to pull off his shirt, knowing full well Naima would probably do it for him if he lingered too long. Ray chuckled and moved to the window to draw the blinds and dim the room so that Clay could sleep after eating.

“Thanks,” he said as he stepped out of his shoes and unzipped his jeans. Ray left but returned a minute later with a tube of hydrocortisone cream. He set the cream on the table next to the bed as Clay tugged on his sweatpants. He was sliding beneath the covers when Naima returned.

She smiled in approval that her instructions had been carried out as she set a bottle of water on the nightstand next to the tube of cream, along with an ear thermometer. “Do you need anything else Sweetie?” She asked. Clay shook his head. She swept the blond curls away from his forehead and laid her hand on his brow once more with a tut of her tongue. “I’ll be back with your breakfast in a minute,” she promised. “Ray, your’s will be on the table when you get there.”

He nodded. “Thanks Honey, I’ll be right out,” he assured her as she left. Ray grabbed the thermometer that she had brought and placed on the nightstand.

Clay rolled his eyes in exasperation but gave in gracefully. He was well used to the mother hen hovering of his overprotective brothers. He has given up trying to convince them that he could take care of himself and tolerates their ministrations.

Clay hated to admit it, but he really didn’t feel well, and he was really tired. Ray pulled the thermometer away from his ear and checked the thermometer. “Still 101,” he announced.

Naima returned with a tray a few minutes later. She laid it across Clay’s lap, earning a nose curl of distaste from him at the tea and apple juice that accompanied his eggs. He bit his lip, not wanting to sound ungrateful. “Uh… Um… Naima, isn’t there any coffee?” He asked hesitantly.

“Sure,” Clay grinned hopefully but faded as he continued. “But not for you. Coffee will irritate your throat and the tea will help soothe it. The apple juice has vitamin C and won’t bother your throat like orange juice would,” she explained as if talking to Jameelah.

Clay sighed in defeat as Naima ruffled his curls and headed back into the kitchen. Ray threw him a grin. Clay almost stuck his tongue out at him but managed to restrain the childish urge at the last second. Ray chuckled anyway as if he knew what he had been thinking. Maybe he did.

“I’m gonna go eat my own breakfast, but I’ll be back to see you before I leave for base.” Ray explained.

Clay nodded and began to eat. He did not get far before his eyes began to droop tiredly. Ray came back a short time later to find Clay sound asleep. His breakfast tray was nearly untouched.

Naima came in behind him. “How’s he… Oh,” she whispered, dropping her voice quickly as Ray lifted the tray and set it aside. He turned back to Clay and gently eased the younger man forward, pulling the stack of pillows from behind him, laying him back and pulling the covers up under Clay’s chin.

He threw a wink at Naima as he picked up the tray and left. Naima smoothed the wild blonde curls away from the young man’s face before laying the back of her hand on his forehead. Clay was warm, but not warm enough to set off any mental alarms. She followed her husband out, quietly closing the door behind her so Clay could get the much-needed rest that he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the tip of the iceberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!!
> 
> Look who got to work on stuff over the long weekend!
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe out there!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Clay awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he felt hot. The second thing was the two sets of brown eyes that watched him from the grayness of the dimly lit room. Clay squinted a little at them blearily before giving them a tired smile.

“Hey, you two,” he whispered with a slight rasp from his sore throat that was worse from earlier.

“Hi Uncle Clay,” Jameelah replied somberly.

“What are you doing here?” Clay asked.

“Mom and Dad told us to watch you so they’d know when you were awake.” Jameelah responded.

Clay shifted uncomfortably on the bed. The bumps he had taken from falling down the hillside two days ago had set up a protest as he propped himself into a sitting position, causing him to let out a soft groan.

“You okay, Uncle Clay?” RJ asked in concern.

“Yeah Champ…” Clay said, trying to stay awake.

“We’re sorry we gave you the Hand and Foot,” Jameelah said apologetically.

“Not your fault… Who knows…? I might have got it from someone at the daycare, Sweetheart,” he said, giving Jammie’s nose a gentle tweak.

The nine-year-old giggled before she turned around and ran for the door. “DAD! MOM!” she yelled, “Uncle Clay is awake.” She turned and came back and RJ clamored up on the bed beside Clay, snuggling next to his second favorite man in the whole world, just don’t tell Uncle Sonny.

Naima walked in a minute later. “Jameelah, how many times have I told you not to yell things through the house?”

“Uncle Clay does,” Jameelah responded with a cheeky smirk.

Clay’s blue eyes widened in amusement as he struggled not to laugh outright. Naima shot him a glare. “I can’t GROUND Uncle Clay…”

“Wanna bet?” Clay mumbled half under his breath, feeling like a child who has been banished to his room for bad behavior. This caused both RJ and Jameelah to giggle.

“What was that Kid?” Ray asked with an arched brow as he walked into the room after his wife.

“I… I asked if lunch was ready yet?” Clay replied innocently.

“That’s what I thought you said,” Ray began as RJ looked to Clay.

“No, it’s not,” he whispered reproachfully.

“Shhh,” Clay shot back, causing RJ to giggle again.

Naima grinned. “Yes, lunch is ready,” she said, sitting on the edge of Clay’s bed. Her hand swept the blonde curls away, laying her hand on Clay’s forehead. It rested there for a long moment before she grimaced. “You’re temps up.”

Clay nodded. “I thought it might be. I was feeling pretty warm.”  
Naima twisted the cap off the top of a water bottle as Ray helped Clay sit up. She dumped a couple of Tylenol in Clay’s hand. “Here. Take these.”

Clay obediently swallowed the pills with some difficulty.

“Throat hurt?” Naima asked.

“Yeah.” Clay nodded.

“How about some soup for lunch? Think you can stay awake long enough to eat it this time?” Naima teased.

Clay grinned. “I’ll try.”

“Good, I’ll go get it. RJ, Jam, your lunch is ready too.” Naima pointed towards the door.

“Naima, you don’t need to wait on me. Besides, I need to get up anyway,” Clay muttered.

Ray grinned and handed Clay his robe. “C’mon Kid.”

Clay sank gratefully into a chair at the table a few minutes later. His face was flushed along his cheekbones and sweat was starting to form at his hairline.

Clay looked at the soup, stirred a little and blew on it so it would not be too hot, and tried taking a bite. He grimaced and put the spoon back in the bowl again and stirred. He tried taking another bite and then pushed the bowl away. “I’m not really hungry anyway,” he replied in gravelly tones. “Hurts to swallow. I just wanted the company.”

“Clay, you need to eat,” Ray told him. “Remember what Trent said?”

Clay rolled his eyes. “Plenty of fluids and be sure he eats,” he said in his best imitation of Trent Sawyer.

The kids giggled while Ray and Naima looked at him in amusement. “That’s right. So, eat.”

“Alright,” he said with a small pout at the bowl. Clay managed to get down a few more bites. Swallowing painfully every spoonful. He finally pushed it away, still half full. “I’m going to go back to bed now. I’m really tired.”

“You didn’t eat much,” Clay shrugged, and Naima sighed in defeat. All too familiar with a child that has a sore throat. “Okay, maybe we can try some more a little later.”

Clay nodded and headed back to his room. “He must feel really bad,” Naima muttered, knowing how much Clay could eat in a sitting. “Clay Spenser not eating just isn’t natural. Half the time he’s like a teenager with a hollow leg.” She said with a smirk as she carried the bowl away.

***

Naima checked on Clay a while later and found him sleeping soundly. She also noted the first spots appearing on her friend’s hands as he was sleeping.

Naima reached down and shook his shoulder. “Clay, wake up.”

The blue eyes opened slowly. “Naima? What’s wrong?” He asked blearily.

“You’re breaking out, sweetheart. Can you sit up for me so I can see how far they have spread?” Naima asked.

Clay nodded, pulling himself tiredly to a sitting position. “My hands itch,” he complained as he pulled off his socks.

Naima checked his hands, wrists and up to his elbows, then looked down at his feet up to his knees, finding several more spots but not as bad as it could have been. She picked up the bottle of calamine lotion that sat next to the hydrocortisone cream and picked up a cotton ball. She started blotting the pink liquid on the rash to help stop the itch.

Clay gave a sigh in relief as the itch subsided a bit. “Better?” Naima questioned.

“Yeah, thank you.” Clay replied sheepishly.

“Try not to scratch it okay?” Clay nodded, putting his socks back on. Naima sat beside him. “Here,” she said, handing him a bottle of water. “How are you feeling?”

Clay sipped it gratefully, letting the cool liquid soothe his throat. “Lousy,” he mumbled.

“I’m really sorry about this Clay?” Naima tried to apologize.

“It’s not your fault.” Clay tried to explain to her.

“I know, but…” Naima continued.

“I didn’t know, why should you?” Clay explained. “I lived in Africa during my youth. Thought I would have had this stupid virus before.”

“I guess,” she sighed.

“Besides, it’s punishment enough to have to take care of me for the next four days,” Clay teased.

“That’s true. It’ll be tough,” Naima agreed, giving her young friend a sideways glance and a wink.

As expected, Clay drew himself up indignantly. “Wait a second.”

Naima laughed as she headed towards the door. “Go back to sleep Sweetheart. We’ll wake you up for dinner.”

***  
By dinner time, Clay’s fever had climbed once again. Ray woke him up with a gentle shake. “Clay?”

A groggy, “Ummm,” was Clay’s only answer.

Ray gently brushed the wet, blonde curls back. “C’mon kid. I need you to wake up?”

“What?” Clay moaned.

“Sit up for me Clay. I want you to take more Tylenol and then we’re gonna see if we can get some soup into you okay?”

“No hungry,” he murmured, trying to roll over.

“Nuh uh, Kid. Sit up.” Ray said, tone just on that side of an order.

“Leave me alone Ray. I’m sleeping.” Clay attempted to avoid Ray.

Ray chuckled but persisted until Clay rolled onto his back with a groan. He helped Clay sit up, propping the pillows behind him. He handed him the two Tylenol and a bottle of water. Clay downed the pills but only sipped the liquid before trying to set it aside.

“All of it Clay,” Was Ray’s gentle reproach.

“Throat hurts,” he mumbled.

“I know, but you need the fluids. Try and drink it okay?” Ray tried to reason with him.

Clay frowned but knew Ray would not let him sleep until he gave in. Clay drank the water. The older man handed him a coffee mug of soup. “Try some of this.”

“I’m not hungry Ray,” Clay moaned plaintively.

“Clay…” Ray gave a warning.

The blue eyes rolled in irritation but when Ray used that tone, there was no winning… professionally or personally. Ray took his role as 2IC and big brother very seriously.

His hand shook a bit as he took the heavy mug, but he managed to lift it to his lips without spilling it. Clay sipped the warm soup, grimacing as it slid down his sore throat, but he handed it back empty.

“Good boy,” Ray said quietly, knowing Clay felt miserable.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

“Can you take your socks off for me?” Ray asked as he picked up the lotion and a cotton ball. Clay complied.

“Must be spring,” Ray mumbled.

“Huh?” Clay questioned in confusion.

“You have blossoms blooming all over Kid.” Ray replied.

“Wonderful,” he grouched.

Ray finished with Clay’s feet and moved onto his hands and arms. Once finished, he resettled his brother on the pillows. “Why don’t we let you get some sleep, okay?”

Clay nodded, but his eyes were already drooping. By the time Ray finished with straightening some of the sheets, Clay had already dropped off. Ray smoothed the sweat dampened bangs away from his friend’s forehead. Clay rolled his head restlessly.

Ray headed for the bathroom to get a wet rag. Naima looked at him questioningly. “Fever’s up,” he explained as he headed back to Clay’s room to place the cool cloth on Clay’ forehead. Clay sighed in his sleep at the sudden relief.

Naima stood watching them from the doorway as Ray eased Clay back into a more comfortable sleeping position. “The kids weren’t this bad, but I know childhood diseases can be worse in adults.” She pointed out as Ray pulled the covers snuggly around Clay.

“We just need to keep the fever from getting ahead of him.” Ray said, knowing he was going to be sending a group text later tonight.

“Hopefully, the worst will be over in a day or two.” Naima said, really hoping that Clay would bounce back quickly from this.

“Thank God,” Ray said in agreement. It seemed that Bravo’s youngest was a trouble magnet and always found a way to make things difficult. “This should be a piece of cake,” he said as they both left the room.

***

Clay woke just before sunrise. He lay in the dark; disoriented and confused. Uncertain of where he was even though he had been in this house multiple times. There was the ticking of a vintage alarm clock next to his bed that was the only sound, so he knew he was not in his apartment. He didn’t have any ticking in his bedroom.

He was hot and he needed to cool down. Why does it feel like he has been walking in the desert all day without water? He kicked the covers off and felt a slight wash of cool air over his sweat soaked body. He was burning up. He felt like he was lit on fire. He needed to find some water. Perspiration trickled down his back as he stumbled through the darkened house, finding his way by instinct rather than memory at this point.

He finally staggered into the bathroom, flipped the water on in the shower and stepped inside.

Rain… Refreshing and cool, his feverish mind told him. The cold spray cascaded down his overheated body bringing blessed relief to his scalding flesh.  
Clay slid down the tiles, letting the water wash the sweat and the heat away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of fluff before I get a little bit more mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone!

Ray woke before the alarm went off, as the sun rose, and golden light filtered through their drawn curtains in their bedroom. He was well used to early morning wake ups, and laying in the bed for a few long moments, rubbing his eyes before rolling out of bed and padding barefoot to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he headed downstairs to make a pot of coffee. He knew Naima would be right behind him to get breakfast for the kids before Jameelah headed off to school RJ would go to daycare. He started the coffee brewing and made his way to Clay’s bedroom to check on his brother. Clay would need his Tylenol by now anyway and more than likely some more lotion on his rash.

Ray cracked the door open and peeked inside, swinging it wide once he realized the bed was empty. He backed out and turned toward the living room, thinking Clay had maybe got up to watch TV and had fallen asleep on the couch, but it too was empty.

He started back to check on the sliders as Naima came down the stairs. They were still locked from last night.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Naima asked in concern.

“Clay’s not in his room,” Ray responded.

“He’s probably in the bathroom,” she assured him as she headed into the kitchen.

“Yeah, probably.” He mumbled, feeling a little silly for being so worried over Clay’s absence. “Kids up yet?”

“Yep, Jameelah is getting ready for school,” she replied, setting glasses of orange juice on the table.

Ray grabbed a glass as he headed for the bathroom to let Clay know breakfast would be ready soon. He frowned a bit when he realized the door was open and the lights were off, but he could hear the water running in the shower.

Ray knocked lightly on the door frame as he flipped the light on. “Clay? Kid? Are you okay?” There was no answer. Ray pushed the shower curtain aside in concern that Clay might have fallen. He sucked in his breath sharply.

His brother lay curled on the floor of the tub in the fetal position, shaking with chills from the cold water pouring over him.

“NAIMA!” Ray bellowed as he quickly set the glass aside and turned the water off. He reached inside to pull Clay into a sitting position as Naima appeared in the doorway.

“RAY?” She questioned worriedly at the tone.

“Get me a couple of towels and a robe,” Ray barked out, in mission mode.

“Oh God,” she gasped as she spotted Clay over Ray’s shoulder. “Did he fall?”

“I don’t think so. Just hurry.” Ray responded.

She turned and ran for the linen closet, returning quickly to hand Ray several towels. “I’ll be right back.” He nodded as he hefted his sopping brother over the side of the tub.

Clay’s eyes barely cracked open. “R-R-ay?

“Shhh. I’m here, Kid,” he whispered against the damp hair as he held his shaking, wet teammate against him.

“Ccc-col-cold,” he stammered from blue tinged lips.

“I bet you are,” Ray replied, pulling the wet shirt over Clay’s head, and wrapping the towel around his shoulders, rubbing briskly. “What were you doing in the shower Clay?” He asked quietly, holding the shivering from tightly.

“H-hhh-hot. In dessert. Felt on fire,” he gasped in confusion. “Raining… Cool off… raining.”

“Okay. Okay Kid. Just relax and we’ll get you back into a warm bed in just a minute, okay?” Ray reassured.

“Copy,” Clay whispered.

Naima reappeared with Ray’s robe. “Here honey. Get him dried off while I get his bed ready and grab an extra blanket.” She then hurried out of the room to complete those tasks.

Ray stripped the wet sweatpants from his teammate and slipped Clay’s arms into the sleeves of the warm, dry bathrobe, pulling it tightly around his brother. Clay’s eyes tracked around the room aimlessly.

“Still with me Kid?” Ray asked.

“Um Hmmm,” he mumbled incoherently.

“Good boy. Put your arm around my neck Clay.” Clay obeyed, looping his arm around Ray’s neck as Ray stood up, wrapped an arm around Clay’s waist and began the stumbling trek from the bathroom to Clay’s bedroom. “Damn Kid. You’re heavier than you look,” he muttered.

Ray struggled a bit under the strain of guiding his stumbling brother, but still managed to get Clay to his room. Naima was just finishing changing the bed as he came in with his cargo in tow.

“Ray, his sheets were soaked,” she informed him as he maneuvered Clay to sit on the bed.

Ray nodded. “He said he was on fire. He must have spiked his fever during the middle of the night.”

“One of us should have checked on him.” Naima said, a frown on her face.

Ray nodded as he pulled the covers over his brother. Clay curled into a tight ball, still shaking. Naima sat beside him, laying a gentle hand on Clay’s forehead. She reached for the ear thermometer, gently tucked it into his ear and waited to get the reading.

While Naima was getting Clay’s temperature, Clay’s eyes watched Ray tiredly. “Are you getting warmer now?” Ray asked. A slow nod answered him as Naima took the thermometer out of his ear. “Good, we’ll get you something warm for you to drink. Warm you from the inside out.”

Naima nodded and she turned the thermometer so Ray could see his temperature, and then left the room to grab something warm for Clay to drink. It read 101. Well, if Clay had been delirious, then the cold shower had brought his temperature back down.

Naima quickly returned with some warm tea. “Here honey.”

Ray took the cup from her, setting it on the table. She left to get breakfast for the kids as Ray turned back to his brother. “Clay, can you sit up for me?” He asked as he reached around Clay’s shoulder and helped raise him into a sitting position.

“I’m cold Ray.” He mumbled.

“I know you are Kid. This’ll help, okay?” As Ray finally got Clay sitting him up by himself and carefully watching Clay take a few mouthfuls before he reached over and sat the cup on the nightstand.

“Finished for now?” Ray asked, receiving a nod from Clay. “Good, let’s get you settled back down,” he said as he helped Clay get settled into bed. Ray made sure that Clay was settling into sleep before exiting the room.

He headed for the kitchen where Naima was finishing up breakfast and making Jameelah’s lunch. “How is he doing?” Naima asked anxiously.

“He’s asleep again. I’ll call Trent and tell him what happened and find out what he thinks we should do.” Ray explained.

“His fever must have spiked high last night. That’s not common with this disease.” Naima said, zipping Jameelah’s lunch box closed.

Ray nodded. “We’ll have to keep an eye on that.”

“Is Uncle Clay going to be okay?” Jameelah asked, sitting at the table with her breakfast.

“Yeah Jammie. He is going to be fine. His temperature got a little too high and he got a bit confused, but that’s all.” Ray explained to her.

“He was sleeping in the bathtub daddy?” RJ said reproachfully. “Why would he do that?”

“He thought he was outside in the rain, but he didn’t just fall asleep, I think he passed out.” Ray tried to explain.

It was clear from the look on RJ’s face that he really didn’t understand the difference, but he nodded his head wisely, forgiving his Uncle Clay for being silly enough to sleep in a shower and think it was raining.

***

Ray called Trent while Naima drove Jameelah to school. “Hey Trent.”

“What’s wrong Ray?” Trent asked without preamble, hearing the tension in Ray’s voice.

“I think Clay’s fever must have spiked really high last night. I found him asleep in the shower this morning.” Ray explained.

“Was it on?” Trent asked, rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

“Yeah, he was wet and freezing.” Ray informed him.

“How is he now?” Trent inquired.

“We got him warmed up and he’s sleeping now, but he told me he was on fire, that he was walking in a desert, and he though he was outside in the rain.” Ray told him.

“He was probably delirious and confused. What’s his temp now?” Trent asked, now scrubbing his scruff on his face.

“101. Naima took his vitals before she left. Pulse is 100 and his BP was 120 systolic.” Ray said, reading the sticky note that Naima left him.

“Okay, so other than the low-grade fever he’s pretty much back to normal?” Trent wanted to know.

“Yeah, do you want me to bring him to the infirmary or the hospital?” Ray asked.

“No, the worst is probably over, and he’ll start his recovery process. Have Naima monitor his vitals and keep getting those fluids and Tylenol into him. If his fever goes over 102 then bring him to the hospital.” Trent explained, knowing he is going to have to explain this to Jason and Blackburn.

“I will. Thanks Trent.” Rays said into his phone, looking down the hallway towards Clay’s bedroom.

“Anytime Ray. See you on base.” They both hung up.

***

Naima came in from the garage just a few minutes later. “Did you call Trent?”

“Yeah,” Came Ray’s response.

“And…” Naima looked at Ray, circling her hand, motioning Ray to continue.

“He said to keep him here unless his fever gets above 102.” Ray explained.

Naima nodded and agreed with Trent’s assessment. “Have you checked on him.”

“I was just about to.” They made their way to Clay’s room where the young SEAL was sleeping fitfully. Naima sat on the edge of the bed. “Clay? Can you hear me?”

“Mmmm,” he groaned softly as he felt Naima’s cool hand rest against his warm forehead.

“Ray, can you get me a towel and a bowl of water?” He nodded and left while Naima checked his temperature. 101.5.

Ray returned and Naima wet the cloth and laid it over Clay’s forehead. The young man sighed in relief and relaxed back against the pillows. “What was his temperature?” He asked.

“Up half a degree.” Naima reported.

He nodded. Naima settled in the chair that was placed next to the bed. She figured it could take a while to bring that fever down, and Ray needed to get to the base. Naima was not surprised when it took three hours to get Clay’s temperature down to hovering just under 100. Clay sank into a peaceful slumber.

She was so glad that RJ was at daycare as she rose and stretched her tired back before leaving him to sleep.

***

Clay woke a long while later. His blue eyes searched the dim room in confusion for a minute. Ray’s. He was at Ray’s and he was feeling a little better. He vaguely remembered waking earlier but could not remember much of what had happened. He knew he had been warm, too warm and he remembered being wet, but he could not remember how he got that way. Had he gone out in the rain?

“Feeling better?” A voice asked from beside him, breaking his reverie.

“Naima,” he greeted tiredly.

“Yeah, sweetheart.” She replied.

“I feel horrible,” he whispered in a ragged voice, blisters all over his mouth.

Naima sat on the edge of the bed. “You gave us quite a scare this morning,” she informed him as her hand came to rest on her young friend’s forehead. It was warm but not too bad.

“I did?” He replied worriedly. “Why?”

“You don’t remember?” Naima asked.

Clay shook his head, “Nope.”

“We found you in the bathtub with the shower on.” Naima informed him.

Clay stared at her in shock. “I was?”

“Yeah, but you seem a little more with it now, so I think that was the worst of it.” Clay nodded at Naima tiredly.

“Are you hungry?” Naima asked, changing the subject.

“Maybe a little.” Clay replied.

“Good. I’ll get you something that you can eat in bed. You just rest for now and I’ll be right back.” Naima said, patting his knee as she stood up.

“Okay,” he murmured, letting his head drop back on the pillows.

Naima returned soon after with a bottle of water and a mug full of soup. Clay wrinkled his nose.

“I know you’re probably tired of soup but it’s easier for your throat and stomach to handle.” Naima explained.

“I know,” he agreed unhappily.

Naima grinned at the almost whiny tone and helped move Clay’s pillow so he could sit upright. “Okay Clay. Let us try this.”

***

After lunch, Naima checked Clay over to check for more areas of the rash. “Well, the good news is there aren’t any new spots.”

“And the bad news.” Clay asked.

“The ones you do have are breaking which means that you are going to itch even more.” Naima had to inform him.

“Great,” he mumbled.

“I’m really sorry about this.” Naima tried to apologize.

Clay shrugged and shot Naima a rueful smile, knowing how bad the Perry’s felt about this.

Naima grabbed the calamine lotion and a cotton ball before helping to pull Clay into a more upright position to help put it on him. As she finished, Naima chuckled as Clay shot her a playful glare. His arms and legs were dotted in pink lotion, but he just shook his head and slid back under the covers. “I think the worst is over,” Naima predicted, laying her hand on Clay’s forehead to feel for his temperature. “You still have a fever, but it’s nothing like last night’s.”

“That must have been some dream I was having, huh?” Clay commented.

“Must have been.” Naima confirmed.

“I don’t remember it.” Clay said, scratching his forehead.

“I’m not surprised. I figure your temperature must have climbed pretty high, so you were the resourceful SEAL you are and found a way to cool off.” Naima smirked in his direction.

“I think I remember thinking I was out in the rain.” Clay tried to explain his reasoning.

“Well, whatever you were thinking, it worked. Brought your fever down.” Naima admitted to him.

“What can I say, even delirious with fever I’m pure genius.” Clay teased.

Naima ruffled his mop of blond curls and pushed his head back on the pillow. “Got to sleep.” She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

***

By dinner, Clay’s temperature was beginning to climb once again, but not dangerously so, hovering around 101.6. “How are you feeling?” Ray questioned the younger man as he came home from work on the base. Ray handed him a bottle of water, trying to keep him hydrated.

“Shitty,” he muttered as he placed the bottle of water on the nightstand.

“You need to drink that,” Ray prodded.

“Don’t want to,” he slurred, sounding like a petulant child.

“Clay please.” Ray tried, already having heard an earful from Trent on Clay’s spiking fever.

Clay heaved a sigh and grabbed the water bottle. “Throat burns.”

“Those would be the blisters in there.” Ray explained.

“Head stiff… neck…” Clay trailed off.

“What? What are you saying Kid? You are not making any sense.” Ray asked worriedly. Clay’s words were disjointed and confused which he would understand if his fever were raging, but it wasn’t. Maybe he was simply tired but after last night’s shower episode, he was a bit worried.

He finally coaxed Clay into taking a few sips of the water before he got him resettled. “Get some rest and I’ll bring your dinner in a little later.”

“Not hungry.” Clay complained.

“I know but…” Clay rolled over on his side and pulled the covers over his head, murmuring incoherently. Ray did not understand the words, but he grinned at the childish gesture. Reminded him more of RJ than a tough-as-nails SEAL. “Okay Kid, you win. But you have to eat breakfast for Naima in the morning,” he warned as he left the room.

Clay lay under the covers and the murmuring finally became words. “Explosion… Gotta find cover… HVT… Here Ray…. Cover, Cover… Sonny… Fire… Out… Can’t out… Get out.” He moaned, his respirations increasing as fear rose in him for his team until he slipped into sleep.

***

Ray checked on him before he went to bed. Clay lay sprawled across the bed… The covers were a tangled heap on the floor.

He moved to his brother’s side. “Clay?” He called softly as he sat beside him and rested his hand on his forehead. He sighed in exasperation. The fever was still with him. By now Jameelah and RJ had already beat the fevers, but then again, Trent said that kid diseases can be worse in adults. He reached for the bottle of Tylenol and gave Clay a light shake. “C’mon Kid, sit up.”

Blue eyes cracked open to look blearily up at Ray. “What’s wrong?” he murmured.

“You just need to sit up a minute so you can take these okay? Then you can go back asleep.” Ray explained.

With Ray’s help, Clay struggled to sit up long enough to swallow the pill before he slid down and quickly dropped back into sleep.

Ray grinned as he straightened the covers, pulling them back over Clay’s sleeping form. “Night Bravo 6.”

***

The alarm clock beside Clay’s bed was the only sound during the quiet night. Its soft ticking slowly began to work itself into Clay’s mind.

**_Clay entered a dark room filled with debris and smoke from an explosion. The hostage they were trying to save was pinned beneath the wreckage. ‘Another bomb,’ the man had told Clay. Had to get out…_ **

**_No wait… it was a little girl that was kidnapped… Can’t leave without her… Get her out… Run… Run..._ **

**_Clay thrashed beneath the covers. Tick… Tick… Tick… It was going to explode. Need to exfil now. Get out now… Tick… Tick…_ **

Clay sat upright with a gasp of fear. Sweat trickled through his hair and down his face. His body was coated with it. The bomb? Where was it? He had to get the bomb out.

The clock ticked softly, drawing Clay’s feverish eyes toward it. He threw back the covers and snatched the offending item from the nightstand. He moved clumsily through the darkened room. “Have to go fast… No wait… Hurt my leg… Can’t run.”

Clay was panting heavily as he staggered from the room in confusion. He saw the moonlight through the sliding glass doors and turned toward them. Locked. He flipped the door lock and yanked it open, stepping out into the warm evening.

A breeze swept over him, cooling his overly hot skin. He shivered slightly. Tick…Tick… Clay glanced down… The bomb… He had to get rid of it. He hurled the clock into the yard, like he was chucking a grenade, and waited for the explosion, but none came.

Must have been a dud. That was okay though. At least everyone was safe. Clay sat down on the lounge chair on the deck abruptly. He was suddenly exhausted, and he needed to rest. He felt so warm and it was so cool out here. Where was he anyway? Did not matter right now.

Clay curled into the chair and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe the saying is "out of the kettle and into the fire"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had an idea of where I wanted to end the chapter and it got out of control.
> 
> Because I couldn't stop, you get an extra loooooong chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ray and Naima walked into the kitchen the next morning. Ray knew that Blackburn had some night drills he wanted to run, so he wanted to make sure everything was okay at home before he had to head out.

“The kids up yet honey?” He questioned as his wife began to dig out the pans to cook breakfast.

“Yeah… I think RJ is waiting for Jameelah to get out of the bathroom.” Naima explained.

Ray chuckled. Rather than one of them coming downstairs to use that one, they preferred to argue over the one upstairs… Sibling rivalry in all its glory. They reminded him of Clay and Sonny.

Thinking of Clay, he decided to see if he was away yet and hopefully feeling well enough to eat after an uninterrupted sleep. “I’m going to check on Clay baby,” he said as he headed toward his room. “Be back in a minute.”

Ray cracked the door open to Clay’s room and peeked inside. He pushed the door wide as he realized the bed was once again empty. The covers were in a heap on the floor, the sheets wrinkled and damp with sweat.

Ray left the room and tossed a glance at Naima as he headed down the hall.

“What wrong honey?” She questioned worriedly; afraid she already knew the answer.

“He’s not in his room.” Came Ray’s succinct response.

“Oh no, not again.” Naima said, concern filtering on his face.

She watched as he flicked the lights on in the bathroom, frowning as he turned them off again a second later. “Not there either.”

“He’s not upstairs in the kids’ rooms, I would have seen him,” she told him as he glanced toward the front door.

A light breeze swept over his skin and Ray turned toward its source. The sliding door was cracked. Maybe he had just stepped out for a second to cool off. He pulled the slider open and shook his head at the sight of his brother curled in the lounge chair.

“He’s out here, baby,” he called back over his shoulder as he stepped outside and squatted next to his teammate. He smoothed the tangled mop of blond hair back from Clay’s forehead, feeling the warmth of his skin against his fingers.

“Hey Kid,” Ray called softly. “Wake up.”

Clay groaned and stirred slightly but the blue eyes remained closed. Naima stepped out on the deck. “His sheets were wet with sweat again. Is he okay?”

“Fever’s up again,” he replied with a sigh. “I don’t understand why it’s just hanging on to him… The kids weren’t this bad,” he added, as he pulled Clay into an upright position.

Clay moaned softly. “Bom…” he murmured, his voice trailing away.

“What?” Ray asked as he looped Clay’s arm around his neck and pulled the groggy man to his feet.

“Out… Get out,” he whispered.

“Well, you managed to that alright brother,” Ray assured him as he led him back into the house. Naima followed, watching worriedly as he sat Clay on the edge of the bed. “Clay, I need you to take your Tylenol. Can you do that?” The older man prodded.

“Mmmm,” he mumbled as his eyes finally cracked open. Ray did not like the look of the glazed and unfocused gaze Clay directed at him. Like he was not sure who Ray was.

“Maybe I should call in and stay home,” Ray suggested hesitantly.

“Ray, I’m going to be home all day. I am a nurse and you have night training tonight. It will be just fine.” Naima reasoned with him.

“Yeah, but he’s acting oddly.” Ray said, concerned about having a disoriented SEAL at home.

“We will be fine. If I have any problems, I will call either of you. And if I cannot get a hold of you, I know I will be able to get a hold of Davis or Blackburn.” Naima explained.

“You sure?” Ray wanted to confirm.

“We will be fine Ray.” Naima reassured him.

Ray coaxed the Tylenol into Clay before he helped him settle back down against the pillows. He pulled the covers over him as the blue eyes drifted closed.

Naima swept the damp linen into her arms as Ray turned to follow her out. “Naima?”

“Hmmm?” She responded.

“Where’s the clock?” Ray said before exiting the door.

Naima glanced around the room curiously before she shrugged. “Maybe RJ took it out. He’s been curious about it.” She replied not spotting it anywhere.

Ray nodded as he closed the door behind him.

“Run guys,” the words whispered from Clay’s lips. “Get out,” he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

***

Ray sipped a cup of coffee an hour later as he waited for the rest of Bravo to join him in the team briefing room.

Jason Hayes came walking in next. “Ray,” he grunted as he headed over to the coffee pot to get more caffeine into his system before he dealt with the rest of his team.

As Jason made his way to the table, he finally asked about Clay as Brock and Sonny filed into the room. “How is Boy Wonder?”

“I do not know, Jase. He has been acting really strange.” Ray explained as he took another sip of coffee.

“Must be talkin’ about Peter Pan,” Sonny quipped to Brock.

Bravo snickered at Sonny’s joke, but Trent walked in through the door. “He’s sick Sonny, give the kid a break.”

“It’s just Hand and Foot for crying out loud. Every kid usually gets it at some point,” Sonny pointed out.

The others had a chuckle at their youngest brother’s predicament. Imagining the itching and spotted appearance of their friend.

“Trent said it was worse in adults,” Jason pointed out with an ominous frown at the team.

“Then there’s no problem Boss,” Sonny teased. “Goldilocks is still a kid anyway.”

“This is no joke Sonny,” Ray snapped, stilling the laughter at Clay’s expense. “He’s been burning up with fever for the last two days.” The others grew serious. “He’s been so out of it that he’s been sleepwalking. I found him asleep on the deck this morning. And yesterday…”

Ray was hesitant to go into too many details to Sonny, afraid that it would give Sonny some ammunition to use against Clay.

“Yesterday what?” Jason questioned as everyone turned their attention to Ray, waiting for his answer.

“Yesterday morning I found him passed out in the shower.” Ray admitted to the entire team.

“Was it on?” Brock questioned worriedly.

“Yeah, and he was still dressed. He was freezing and he could not remember how he got there. He just remembered being hot. I almost called in so I could be with him, but Naima said that she could handle it.” Ray explained.

The others shook their heads in concern. Sonny gave them a shit-eating grin. “Asleep in the shower… Wait until he is better. Going to roast him for it.”

“You better be tasteful with that prank.” Jason gave Sonny the stink-eye.

“What do you take me for?” Sonny asked, arms spread wide, looking at the team.

Everyone gave Sonny a look and Blackburn cleared his throat, directing the team’s attention to the front of the room. Time to start today’s activities.

***

Naima knocked on Clay’s door and after a moment without an answer, she peeked in. Clay lay sleeping, twisted in the covers. Sweat beaded on his forehead, trickling into his blonde curls. He moaned softly as his head tossed from side to side.

Naima hurried to the bed. She reached into the bowl of cool water that sat beside the bed and picked up the washcloth, wringing it out before dabbing Clay’s face carefully.

Clay was caught in his current hallucination.

**_There was an explosion just on the other side of the half wall he was hiding behind, trying to avoid the latest set of hostiles. He tried to back away, but his feet refused to move._ **

**_He turned his head, frantically trying to keep debris from hitting in the face, but sand and stone kept hitting him. He suddenly felt cool wetness on his face, and somehow knew that it was a bad sign. He was waiting for the next explosion that would be the end, but he could not run…could not move._ **

**_He threw his hands up in terror, crying out and trying to cover his face to block the cool wetness from reaching him._ **

“Clay. Clay? Sweetheart, it’s me, Naima. Clay, can you hear me?” Naima called trying to gently pull his hands away from his face. “Stop baby, let me help you.”

The words finally seemed to pierce the fog in Clay’s brain. He felt the soft hands wrap around his wrists and gently tug them away from his face.

His eyes fluttered open, staring up at Naima but he still seemed unaware of his surroundings. “Clay? Look at me baby.”

Clay’s eyes swerved toward her briefly before closing in exhaustion. Now that he was calm, Naima slipped the thermometer in his ear for a quick temperature check. Glancing at the thermometer, it read 101.8.

“Oh sweetheart,” she sighed softly, leaning close to his ear. “You better keep that temperature down or you get a trip to the hospital,” she whispered before pushing the sweat dampened curls off his head. She went to give Bravo a call.

Her call to Ray went to voicemail, so her second call went to Jason.

“Hey Naima,” Jason answered. “How’s Clay?”

“Not good Jason. His fever’s up again. Higher than before.” She reported.

“I’ll hand you off to Trent. Hang on a sec.” He turned to the table where the team was gathered. “Trent, come talk to Naima.”

“Blondezilla sleeping in the tub again?” Sonny questioned with a snicker from where he was cleaning one of his guns.

Trent and Ray shot him a glare and Trent grabbed Jason’s cellphone. “Hi Naima.” Trent said into the phone.

“Trent, his fever is back up,” she said without beating around the bush.

“How high?” Trent asked, scrubbing his face.

“101.8. Should I take him to the hospital?” Naima asked, concern clear in her voice.

Trent sighed and pursed his lips in thought. “Not yet. If it goes above that call me or get him to the hospital. Maybe the cool compresses will bring it back down. It worked before.”

“Okay, I’ll try that again. Are you completely sure that he is okay?” Naima asked, still concerned that Clay was having fever dreams.

“He should be okay as long as it doesn’t get too high. His fever is just hanging on a little longer than the kids.” Trent reassured her.

“Alright, I’ll work on getting his fever down. Tell Ray that I love him.” Naima replied.

“I will. Thank you, Naima.” Trent replied, ending the call, and handing the phone back to Jason. Turning to Ray, Trent said in a teasing voice, “Naima said to tell you that she loves you.”

“How’s Clay?” Sonny asked, moving closer as a worried frown creased his forehead. The other’s crowded closer to listen.

“His fever’s up to 101.8. Naima’s using cool compresses to bring it down, but if that doesn’t work then she’ll have to take him to the hospital.” Trent informed the team.

“Oh wow,” Sonny groaned. “I’m sorry guys. I guess, you know, Hand and Foot isn’t a serious disease. I can’t believe that he’s that sick.”

Trent nodded and gave the team a nervous half smile. “He’ll be okay,” he said, reassuring himself as much as he was reassuring the rest of Bravo.

***

Naima was so glad that a neighbor brought RJ home from his playdate for her. She did not feel comfortable leaving Clay at home by himself. She took him upstairs to let him play in his room. “Okay Sweetie, I’ll be with Uncle Clay if you need me. He’s still not feeling well.”

“Can I come with you?” RJ wanted to know.

“Not right now sweetheart. Maybe later if he is feeling better. He might enjoy the company.” She explained to him.

Naima returned to Clay’s room and once again began bathing his face and neck with a cool compress. Clay barely roused, but his mind was wrapped around another hallucination.

Clay’s head was pounding ferociously, and he tossed fitfully in the bed. A feeling of wetness fell across his face and chest and he moaned slightly at the sensation.

**_Suddenly, he was in diving gear in clear water._ **

**_He was fighting another person in scuba gear across from him. He had his dive knife out, but so did they. He fought furiously, and stubbornly tried to outmaneuver them and avoid their knife at the same time._ **

**_Clay finally got his knife across the other person’s throat, but their knife managed to cut his air supply, so he turned to kick toward the surface, but it did not come. He kicked again, but he felt weighed down. His arm swung as he struck toward the surface. He felt someone grab his hands and he finally, finally broke through the surface gasping for air._ **

Naima watched the young man as he slept. Worry etched on her features as she continued to bathe his face and neck in cool water.

Clay thrashed beneath the covers. His feet lashed out violently and his hand swung widely as if swimming. Naima tossed the cloth aside and grabbed his hands. “Sweetheart come one Clay, it’s Naima. It’s okay baby, I’m here,” she soothed quietly.

Clay suddenly gasped as if he had been holding his breath. He panted for air for a moment before he finally drifted back into slumber. She rested her hand against his hot forehead. He seemed a bit cooler than he had been.

She slipped the thermometer into his ear, 101.2. She wet the towel and laid it on his forehead one last time, leaving it there as she went to the kitchen to make some tea and get a new bottle of water for him.

Naima glanced at the clock, surprised to realize she had been over an hour with Clay. She got busy with her housework, making sure to peek into Clay’s room from time to time. She will wake him for soup and Tylenol soon.

***

Clay seemed a bit better when she woke him just after lunch. Clay squinted painfully from the headache pounding away in his head. His eyes looked tired to Naima, but the glaze of fever was considerably less than it had been.

She brushed the sweat dampened hair from his forehead, drawing a small half smile as he struggled into an upright position. His motions seemed a bit awkward and uncoordinated, but he had finally got upright and against the pillows.

“Feeling better Sweetheart?” Naima asked.

“A little,” he murmured.

“Good. You had me a little worried for a while.” Naima responded with a smile.

Clay frowned and rubbed his aching head for a moment. “Why?”

“Your fever spiked, and you had a nightmare.” Naima comforted him.

“I was?” Clay asked in confusion.

“You don’t remember?” Naima asked, just a touch of concern returning.

Clay shook his head and blushed as Naima grabbed a foot and went for his sock. “I-I can do it,” he mumbled in embarrassment. He reached down and fumbled with getting a hold of his sock to yank it off. Naima almost giggled at his sudden ineptitude, if the red face and stuttering were any indication of his embarrassment.

She smiled gently at him and brushed his hands aside, quickly popping off both socks. Naima unscrewed the cap from the calamine lotion and picked up a cotton ball.

Clay shifted uncomfortably as she dabbed the pink lotion at his feet and hands, twitching when she hit a ticklish spot on the bottom of his foot.

“Sorry Naima,” he murmured tiredly.

“For what Sweetheart?” Naima said as she finished up his hand and put the lotion to the side.

“Bein’ a problem,” he slurred, eyes starting to droop again.

“You never are Clay and you better remember that.” she assured him as she leaned down and gave his forehead a gentle kiss. “Let’s get you ged now so you can rest okay?”

“Okay,” Clay mumbled, not looking her in the eyes.

She stood up and picked up the tray from the dresser, depositing it into his lap. “Need any help?”

Clay shook his head. “Think okay.” Clay stopped suddenly as if trying to gather his thoughts. “Think I’ll be okay,” he finally said slowly, as if he needed to think through each word.

“Alright, I’m going to get RJ his lunch, but you call me if you need anything and don’t forget to take your Tylenol, okay?” Naima waited for Clay’s response.

Clay nodded and Naima frowned as she watched him fumble with the spoon. He dropped it once but managed to get a better grip on the second try. His hand had a fine tremble, but he has had a fever for the past three days and it has been hard to get food in him. Fever, being over tired and running on empty would give anyone shaky hands. She made a mental note to check in later and turned to head to the kitchen.

***

When Naima returned a while later, Clay was asleep, but he had eaten some of the soup and taken the Tylenol.

She moved the tray and pulled the covers around him, then swept her fingers through those blonde curls.

She knew she was not much older than him, only a couple of years at max, but he sometimes still looked like such a child, especially when he was sleeping. Only thing giving him away was the full beard he always sports. When she first met him, she had to tease the other men of Bravo about adopting him instead of becoming his team.

She leaned down to kiss his forehead. He was still warm, but not overly so. She checked her watch. Jammie needed to be picked up. She hated leaving Clay alone, but his fever was staying down around 101, he had taken the Tylenol and she would be gone ten minutes max. She left a note on Clay’s phone, just in case.

She scooped up her purse, keys and phone, along with RJ and then headed for the garage.

***

Naima had only been gone a few minutes when Clay’s eyes suddenly flew open. His stomach was rolling miserably. He threw the covers back and climbed from the bed. Stumbling slowly as his limbs seemed heavy and uncoordinated.

He barely made it to the bathroom before losing the battle. He fell to his knees as the contents of his stomach erupted violently. He crawled the rest of the way to the toilet before the rest could make a re-appearance.

He hung his head miserably after the vomiting finally stopped. Fuck, he didn’t remember this being one of the symptoms of Hand and Foot that Trent mentioned, but then again, his mind was feeling a bit foggy right now. He just hoped he hadn’t picked up some kind of stomach virus on top of hand and foot.

Clay finally pulled himself upright and groaned at the mess he’d made on the bathroom floor. He pulled a large wad of toilet paper down and began to try and clean it up, but his motions seemed awkward and it took him longer than he’d thought.

He heard the door as Naima returned with the children. He tried to stand but he felt tired and his legs felt like they would not support his weight. “NAIMA…” he called weakly.

She appeared in the doorway a minute later. “Clay? Are you okay?” She questioned, seeing the mess and the pitiful look in his eyes. She dropped her purse on the bathroom counter and knelt beside him.

“Sick… Mess… Sor-ry… Made,” he muttered, the words coming out in a jumbled mess.

“That’s okay Sweetheart. I’ll clean it up, but we need to get you back to bed first,” she reassured him as she yanked a washcloth from the rack and wet it, helping to wipe his mouth gently before rinsing it and bathing his face. “Okay Sweetheart let’s get you up,” she prompted as she helped him to his feet.

He swayed unsteadily but she got her shoulder under him as she was taught in nursing school and let him lean against her. She supported him past the two wide-eyed children. “Is Uncle Clay alright Mom?” Jameelah asked worriedly.

“He’s fine. He just got a little sick to his stomach,” she assured them. “Jammie, run into our bedroom and grab me a set of your dad’s shirts and shorts for Uncle Clay. Okay?” She instructed as she led Clay slowly to his room. She frowned in concern that he seemed so weak.

She sat him on the edge of the bed and let him lean against her as she tugged the vomit stained shirt up and over his head. She peeled it off him as Jameelah came in with a set of Ray’s workout clothes. “Thank you, Sweetheart,” she said as she helped Clay into the clean shirt. “Okay, why don’t you go and get a cookie each for you and RJ and pour some milk in a glass for you both. I’ll be right out as soon as I get Clay settled okay?

Jameelah nodded her head and left the room to do as she was asked. Naima turned back to her other charge. “Okay, why don’t you lay down now,” she told him, easing him gently back against the pillows. She pulled the covers around him before she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Clay half smiled, knowing what she was up to. “Temp-era-ture up?” He questioned.

Naima grinned down at him. “A little, you wise ass,” she teased, knowing he would catch on to her surreptitious trick of taking his temperature without being obvious. She swatted his arm playfully. “I’ll put the puke bucket next to the bed in case you feel sick again, okay?”

He nodded. “Sor… Naima,” he slurred as his eyes closed.

“It’s alright. I’m just glad you are okay,” she replied sweeping her fingers through his curls until his even breathing told her he’d drifted off.

She frowned worriedly. Neither Jameelah or RJ had been nauseous, and she could not remember anything in her training about Hand and Foot causing vomiting. What was causing it in Clay?

She will be watching him like a hawk and if it happened again, she will be hauling his ass to the hospital. Kicking and screaming if she had to. But now, she had a bathroom to clean.

***

“Can we play in Uncle Clay’s room?” The children asked quietly as they followed their mother back to his room a while later. They eyed him worriedly as she slipped the thermometer into his ear again.

“No honey, you will wake him up and he needs to sleep,” Naima explained.

“When he wakes up Mommy?” RJ questioned.

“We will see. Maybe he would like some company if he feels better,” she replied as Clay stirred restlessly. She glanced at the thermometer, shaking her head. It was still up. She shooed the children from the room. “By the way, have either of you seen the clock that was by the bed?” she questioned as she pulled the door closed behind her.

***

Clay woke a while later. He felt hot and perspiration beaded his brow, but at least his stomach felt okay for a moment. A soft noise from the doorway caught his attention and he turned his head to see two sets of dark eyes peering at him intently.

“Hi,” he murmured tiredly as his brow furrowed. ‘Who were these kids?’

“Hi Uncle Clay,” they replied as they made their way to the side of the bed.

The memory of them suddenly popped into his mind and he frowned even more. ‘How could I have forgotten about Jameelah and RJ?’

RJ rested his small hand on Clay’s forehead as he’d seen his parents do. “You’re very warm,” he informed him seriously.

Clay nodded. “I know.”

He picked up the cloth from the table and wet it before wringing it out as best as he could and blotting his sweat coated face with it.

Clay grinned and let the three-year-old play nurse for a few minutes, copying what he had probably seen his mother due multiple times. “Uncle Clay, Mommy said we could play if you want company when you woke.”

“But not if you’re tired.” Jameelah amended hastily, not wanting Clay to feel like he had to let them spend time with him. The young SEAL felt flattered that they wanted too.

“Okay… Company… Good might be…” he hesitated knowing that hadn’t come out right. ‘What was wrong with him?’ “Might… be… good. Not play… though… Watch just…” He stopped again as he frowned in confusion, but the kids did not seem to notice. They just grinned their appreciation that he was planning on letting them stay with him.

They scampered off to grab some games before returning to camp on the floor next to him. “What do we want to play first?” Jameelah asked as her hand reached to pick up her favorite game. “Sorry?” she suggested.

“I wanna play CandyLand,” RJ said adamantly.

“That’s for babies,” she argued.

“Is not,” he said with a pout.

“Is too,” she shot back.

Clay sighed. “Why…Not play… Land… CandyLand first. Not long takes… Doesn’t take long.” He fought to get the words out properly. “Then Sorry,” he suggested, mediating the fight between the two siblings.

He figured he’d be playing referee for the next couple of hours, but he didn’t really mind. It was better than laying here feeling miserable all by himself.

Naima poked her head in a few minutes later. “Feeling better?” She asked as she came to sit beside him. He nodded tiredly as her fingers played through his hair, sweeping the unruly mop from his face. “They aren’t bothering you, are they?”

Clay shook his head. “Kinda like ‘em here,” he slurred tiredly.

“Good. Okay kids when Uncle Clay has had enough,” she let the warning hang.

“Okay Mom,” they agreed without looking up from their game.

Clay threw her a drowsy smile as she left the room. The sky-blue eyes watched the children play for a while before sliding closed.

The afternoon wore on and Clay’s fever began to rise once more. The Tylenol he had taken earlier to bring it down having been lost along with his lunch.

***

Jameelah glanced up as Clay stirred restlessly beneath the covers. “Shhh RJ, Uncle Clay’s asleep,” she warned as she put the Candy Land game back into its box.

He nodded and watched as Jameelah quietly set up her favorite game, Sorry. They began to play, taking care to be quiet so they would not disturb the sleeping man.

Jameelah rolled the dice. The rumbling across the board filtered into Clay’s dream as he slept fitfully.

**_He was on a sparsely bush covered hillside. The smell of exploding mortar and RPGs was heavy in his nostrils, mixing with the smoke that still hung around the air around the smoldering car just down the hillside._ **

**_An older man, named Dennis, was hiding behind one of the few boulders on the hillside as the team made headway towards exfil._ **

**_“Everything will be okay Dennis,” Clay tried to reassure him._ **

**_“Yeah, sure.” Came the gruff reply._ **

**_Clay tried to peak around the boulder, his job was to protect Dennis, the hostage they were rescuing. He poked his gun around boulder, making sure that he kept his team within his eyesight. As he tried to get a good view, the sound of bullets hitting the boulder changed. He tried to pull himself back before he got hit, but the bullet struck anyway._ **

**_“ARGH!” Clay cried as he was hit in the leg. Clay tried to hide himself behind the rock, but it suddenly had disappeared, leaving him exposed to the hostiles that were looking for some target practice._ **

The kids heard Clay’s sharp gasp of fear. They looked up quickly as their Uncle Clay tossed restlessly on the bed and then kicked out. He began to scramble backward. “ARGH!” The cry was ripped from Clay’s lips.

“Uncle Clay, are you okay?” Jameelah asked her now wide-eyed uncle.

Clay did not answer. His brown eyes were wide and frightened and clearly seeing something they could not.

“RJ, go get Mom. Now.” Jameelah told him.

“But Jammie,” He began to argue.

“Right NOW RJ. Something’s really wrong.” Jameelah briefly explained.

He glanced at the second favorite man in his life and saw that Uncle Clay did not look right. There was sweat running in rivulets down his face and the shirt he was wearing was wet with it as well. Clay’s body also shook as he pressed against the wall.

RJ ran out of the room, “MOMMY,” he cried as he raced into the kitchen.

Naima grabbed her frightened son. “What is it honey?”

“Uncle Clay. Something’s wrong.” RJ came in explanation.

Naima turned and ran for Clay’s room. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the young man who was now straining frantically away from something only he could see. She grabbed his shoulders.

“Honey? What’s wrong?” Clay did not respond though his mouth moved soundlessly. “Baby. Baby look at me,” she directed, letting go of his shoulder and taking his face between her hands.

Clay was backed against the wall. His eyes were filled with fear and it was easy to see he was not seeing Naima. “Away…Ge-a… way,” he whispered as his eyes looked at his feet. “Bu… me… help…nee hel,” he slurred.

“Jameelah,” Naima said calmly. “I need you to take Clay’s phone and call your Dad. I want you to tell your Dad that Uncle Clay’s fever has become very high and that he’s hallucinating and that I’m taking him to the hospital, okay?”

Her frightened daughter nodded and grabbed Clay’s phone, quickly searching Clay’s contacts to find her Dad’s name.

“RJ, grab Mommy’s purse and put it in the front seat of the car for me.” Naima instructed RJ.

RJ nodded and backed away. Fearful brown eyes were locked on his Uncle Clay. He has never seen Uncle Clay like that before.

“GO!” Naima commanded.

RJ snapped out of it and ran to do what his mother had told him to do.

Naima turned back to Clay. “Okay Sweetheart. You are okay. I promise you. You won’t hurt anymore,” she assured him, uncertain of what he was reliving but was certain that whatever he was seeing was scaring the hell out of him.

“Safe,” he whispered, blue eyes flicking around the room.

“Safe,” she promised. “Now, I’m going to call someone, and we are going to go for a ride.”

“Ri-de?” he echoed, uncertainty as his eyes returned to her face.

“Yes baby.” She said, reaching for her own phone and hitting the emergency call button. It immediately connected her to 911, and she immediately started to relay the important information. Type of emergency, where the emergency was located, who is the victim, age of the victim, status of the victim, etc. After getting the confirmation that an ambulance was only a few minutes out, Naima knew it would be quicker to get Clay loaded into the ambulance if he was in the living room rather than the bedroom. She helped him scoot forward until she could put her arm around him and help him stand on shaky legs. He moaned softly as his stomach rolled and he leaned on her heavily.

She struggled to keep him upright as Jameelah returned quickly to help. “I couldn’t get a hold of Dad. I tried Uncle Jason, Sonny, Trent, and Brock but everyone went to voicemail. I called Aunt Lisa and she said that she will get everyone to the hospital as soon as possible.”

Naima nodded as they made their way slowly down the hallway, passed the kitchen and into the living room. She shifted Clay so that he was sitting up right on the couch. It wasn’t maybe three minutes later that there was a knock on the door and Jameelah ran to it and opened the door to let paramedics in.

From there, she was quick to inform the paramedics of the situation. Both men quickly sized up the situation and realized this would be a wrap and run. They soon had Clay strapped to the gurney and was loading him in the ambulance.

“Clay, I need to follow the ambulance in the car. I will be behind you the entire way.” Naima told Clay, grabbing his upper arm so that he would turn in her direction. She gave him a reassuring smile as sweat continued to roll down his face, moaning softly., and then the paramedic closed the door.

Naima took a deep, calming breath and then turned towards her car where RJ remained standing, waiting by the car, and crying in fear. She quickly strapped the kids into their car seats and hopped into the driver’s seat. As she turned on the ignition, she saw the ambulance pull away from the curb. She quickly put the car into drive and followed the ambulance, lights and sirens lighting up the early evening heading for the nearest hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get the diagnosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank Lauren2381 for looking through and making sure I was accurate with a certain scene.
> 
> As always, stay safe out there!
> 
> Enjoy!

Clay was burning up. His head felt as if there was a steel band wrapped around it. It pounded relentlessly. His neck hurt and he could barely move his head. His stomach turned a slow somersault, but he swallowed it back.

‘What is happening to him? I only have Hand and Foot, right? No wait, bullets… There were bullets, right? He had a bullet in his leg?’ Clay’s thoughts were just tumbling around.

Suddenly there were hands. Sonny? No, it was not Sonny. Hands pulled him forward and a gentle voice urged him to stand. His stomach flipped again as he stood up and the soft voice told him that he was safe. That he was going for a ride.

He could not get his mouth to form the words. He groaned again and the soft voice went away.

Clay felt himself moving and closed his eyes as the pain and the heat was building intolerably. He twisted, feeling pinned down, fighting against it.

***

Naima drove as carefully as possible following the ambulance, but she was terrified.

“Hurry Mom,” Jameelah urged as she kept an eye on the ambulance ahead of them.

Naima did not need to be told twice; she didn’t want to be left behind.

“Mom, I can see him moving around,” Jameelah whispered, looking through the ambulance window, scared for one of her Uncles.

“We are almost there, sweetheart,” she said to the kids. “Just relax,” she said more to herself than anyone else. “We’re almost there,” she said again with a reassuring smile to her daughter.

***

Naima parked in the emergency department parking area. She saw the ambulance back into the emergency room bay. One look at Clay on the gurney was all it took to know that he was in serious trouble. Her heart pounded fearfully.

She opened the door to the backseat, quickly grabbed RJ from his car seat, and grabbed Jameelah’s hand to make it across the parking lot. As she turned, her eyes widened in horror as Clay’s body suddenly began to shake on the gurney, the straps the only thing holding him onto the gurney.

***

Davis hung up her phone and headed towards the door so she could head towards the field where Bravo was completing their night training. She rubbed her hand over her face in concern.

“Who was that?” Blackburn asked from the table where he was monitoring the training.

“That was Jameelah. She had tried all of the guys’ numbers and couldn’t reach them for obvious reasons.” Davis explained from her position in the doorway.

“What for?” Eric asked, knowing from Davis’ reaction that it probably was not good news.

“She said Uncle Clay was really sick and Naima had to call an ambulance. They are going to the hospital.” Davis replied, itching to inform the guys.

“Damn it,” Blackburn muttered. “They should be getting to the cages in a few minutes. Might want to meet them there so they can go to the hospital together.”

Davis nodded and let the door close behind her.

***

Bravo were walking towards their cages after finishing their latest drill. “So how is Clay feeling?” Jason asked, worried about the youngest teammate.

“Not good. His fever is just hanging on and keeps coming back. I know Trent said it’s worse in adults, but brother,” Ray muttered. “I may have to bring him in if…”

Suddenly Davis came rounding around the corner at a quick pace, bringing their conversation to a standstill.

“What’s up Davis?” Sonny asked. “Did we catch a spin up?"

“Jameelah just called. She said,” Davis started, but was interrupted by Ray.

“Why would Jameelah be contacting you, Davis?” Ray asked, now confused.

Davis powered through the interruption. “Naima had to call an ambulance for Clay. His fever got worse and he was talking nonsense. When she tried all her Uncles and no one answered, she called me.”

“Clay’s at the hospital?” Trent asked.

“I could hear Naima in the background talking to dispatch.” Davis explained. “If you guys get changed, you guys could meet the ambulance at the hospital or be right behind it.”

With a quick thank you, everyone was quick to change and head out of the cages and towards their cars. They had a brother they needed to support.

***

Naima hurried over to the young man on the gurney as his body was suddenly arching against the straps holding him in place. He was shaking uncontrollably; his blue eyes wide and frightened for a few seconds before they rolled upward. Saliva pooled on his lips and trickled down his beard as his body convulsed.

Naima could only watch as the paramedics continued to pull him into the ER. RJ was sobbing in her arms, and Jameelah was clutching at her waist, quiet sobs escaping her and tears running down her cheeks. She knew that she needed to soothe her terrified children, but her eyes were on the young man that meant so much to Bravo and she was wondering if she got him here in time.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her and she looked up into her husband’s face. Jameelah reached over and tightly pressed against both their legs as her frightened chocolate eyes as she watched her Uncle’s body shaking on the gurney.

“What happened?” Ray asked, the rest of Bravo standing with him. Everyone’s eyes held an equal amount of worry and fear for their young brother.

Naima’s cheeks were streaked with tears. “He was hallucinating. He was burning up with fever. He just started seizing as they were pulling him from the ambulance,” she said as they continued to watch them pull the gurney down the hallway.

***

“Lorazepam, 4 mg at 2 mg/min.” Was heard being yelled down the hallway as a nurse whirled away from the gurney to get the requested medication. Clay’s body was still jerking as they pulled him into a treatment room.

Naima stood with the children and her husband along with the men of Bravo. She desperately wanted to stay with Clay, but she was not on shift and she was too close to the patient.

Dr. Chance Stewart was the ER physician on call. He threw a glance over his shoulder as he entered the treatment room Clay was pulled into. “Naima, please come with me. I need some information.”

Naima was quick to give Ray and her children a quick kiss and then headed through the door with Trent right behind her.

“Dad, is Uncle Clay going to die?” Jameelah asked in terror, afraid that was why the doctor wanted her Mom to come into the room.

“No, Jammie,” Ray assured her, though he was not all that sure himself at this point.

RJ looked up at her Dad as he was being carried by Ray to the waiting area to sit with the team. “Why was he jumping?” He asked fearfully.

“It’s called a seizure, honey. Sometimes a high fever can make that happen. Mommy can explain it to you later,” he said. “But the doctor is going to make him better, okay?” Both children nodded, still not clearly assured and worried about their Uncle.

***

Dr. Stewart snatched the syringe from the nurse, Lauren, and quickly administered the lorazepam in the IV the paramedics started in the ambulance. He tossed it aside onto a tray before Clay was transferred from the gurney to the exam bed. He stuck the stethoscope in his ears as Clay’s body began to relax.

Nurse Lauren grabbed the BP cuff and pulse oximeter to start getting Clay’s vitals, while another nurse was cutting off Clay’s shirt to start placing ECG leads to monitor his heart. Another doctor came in and started checking Clay’s pupillary response while a third nurse was setting up an IV. Naima stood in the corner of the room, watching the proceedings with a nurse’s eye, but feeling helpless and useless as she watched her co-workers circle around the young SEAL.

Dr. Stewart yanked the earpieces clear as the information came from every direction.

“Pulse is tachy at 130 and falling.”

“BP is 140/90.”

“Pupils are equal but sluggish.”

“Piggyback his IV with a bag of D5W, wide open,” Dr. Stewart ordered. “Lauren, get me a temperature and set up for a lumbar puncture. Annie, when you are done with the IV, get me Dr. Kelley here. I want an EEG.” He glanced towards the last nurse, Rose. “Rose, get me an ABG, CBC, Chem-7, tox screen and an UA.”

Everyone was hustling to complete their assigned tasks. One nurse was finishing cutting off his shirt and shorts, while another took off to page Dr. Kelley. Nurse Lauren pulled a lumbar tray and put it on a portable cart next to Dr. Stewart. He threw her a glance. “Catheterize him, Lauren.”

She nodded as she cast a look in Naima’s direction. “Good thing he’s unconscious,” she muttered. Trent nodded with a sympathetic grimace as the nurse finished cutting off Clay’s boxers and covered him with a sheet. Nurse Lauren rolled a temporal thermometer over Clay’s forehead as she took a moment to smooth the sweat soaked curls from Clay’s too warm forehead.

She looked at the thermometer. “104.5, Doctor. Do you want me to start cooling measure and get ibuprofen on board?” She reported as she began to set up a tray to anchor a catheter. Dr. Stewart frowned in concern as Dr. Kelley came into the room. “Yes, cooling blankets and ibuprofen, IV 800 mg. every 6 hours.”

“What do we have Chance?” He questioned as his eyes took in the group.

“Not sure yet, but I want an EEG. He’s got a high fever and he’s having convulsions, and I would like to rule some conditions out.” Dr. Stewart replied.

Dr. Kelley nodded his head and threw a worried look at the man on the gurney before he moved to the phone in the room.

Naima shifted in her corner drawing Dr. Stewart’s attention. “Naima, what can you tell me about what happened?”

“We diagnosed him with Hand, Foot and Mouth Disease earlier this week. My children had it about a week ago. Fever has been around 101 for the past two days. He ate a little bit this afternoon and he took his Tylenol. He has been having nightmares, or that is what we believed they were, but his fever was not that high. I went to get Jameelah from school and when I got back, he had vomited his lunch and was in the bathroom. He had been weak and was having difficulty walking.” She chewed her lip as she tried to remember if she was forgetting anything.

“Probably vomited the Tylenol as well,” Dr. Stewart murmured thoughtfully.

Naima nodded her head. “I didn’t give him another dose because I had no idea if he vomited the pills or not.”

“As we would have done if it happened at the hospital,” Dr. Stewart assured her. “What happened then?”

“I got him cleaned up and back in bed. He slept for a couple of hours when the kids wanted to stay with him. He said he did not mind if they played in his room while he was awake. Then a while later, RJ came running out and said something was wrong with Uncle Clay. I went right in and he was acting scared. Like he was in the middle of an op. He was pressed against the wall and yelling at us to move and get away.”

“Hallucinating,” He murmured softly. “Did he say where he was? What was he doing?”

“No. He wasn’t making any sense, but I told him he was safe, and he seemed to calm down afterwards,” Naima explained.

“What do you mean by he wasn’t making any sense?” Dr. Stewart asked.

“He was having trouble talking, almost like aphasia. The words were coming out in the wrong order.” Naima continued to tell him her observations.

Dr. Stewart shot a worried look toward Dr. Kelley as Naima continued. “Then when I was calling for EMS, he was saying words, but I couldn’t understand them.”

“Was he speaking any of the languages he knows?” Trent questioned. “He knows many African tribal dialects from growing up there.”

“I don’t think so,” Naima said, shaking her head. “It didn’t sound like he was speaking in a language.”

“Must be aphasia,” Dr. Kelley suggested.

“Could be,” Dr. Stewart muttered. “Let us get a spinal tap done and go from there. Thank you, Naima, you can go to your husband and children if you want to,” Dr. Stewart said, knowing that she might need to reassure her children.

“I would like to stay with Clay if it’s okay?” She asked.

Dr. Stewart would normally never allow a family member stay while a patient is being treated, nor would he allow a nurse to work on a friend, but this seemed to be a special set of circumstances and he knew Naima would step out when she needed to and the man would be a wealth of knowledge as a team medic.

“Let’s roll him on his right side,” he said, tucking the sheet down around Clay’s waist to protect his modesty as much as possible, not that Naima had not already seen everything at this point.

Trent eased Clay onto his right side as Nurse Lauren tugged his knees to his stomach to curl his body into a fetal position. Trent pulled up a rolling stool close to the head of the gurney and sat on it, staying at eye level within Clay’s line of vision in case he woke up. Naima moved to stand near his head. Her fingers trailing through his blonde curls reassuringly.

Clay moaned softly as Dr. Stewart inserted the needle but remained silent and still otherwise.

Dr. Stewart frowned as he measured the pressure and drew the cerebrospinal fluid, but he left them no clue as to what he suspected was wrong. He handed the vial to Nurse Rose. I want the lab results on that stat,” he ordered. “And get those blood samples to them right away.”

Nurse Rose nodded as she picked up the samples and left.

Dr. Stewart and Dr. Kelley left the room to speak privately over Clay’s symptoms as Nurse Lauren finally pulled the catheter tray over.

***

They rolled Clay on his back, eliciting another weak groan from the young SEAL. The blue eyes blinked open and his gaze wandered blearily around the room.

‘Where was he anyway?’ Clay thought. He felt hands touching him and his focus cleared enough to see the three people working on him. The man’s hand was holding his own and Clay had to think hard… Trent? Was that his name? He was not sure. But who was the brunette woman standing further away? She raised the sheet up to his hips. Naima glanced away with a grimace and Trent winced in sympathy as the nurse inserted the catheter.

Clay moaned softly at the uncomfortable feeling of pressure in his groin, drawing their attention. Man’s gaze shifted back to his face. “Clay? Hey Kid. I didn’t know you were awake,” he said softly.

Trent looked down into Clay’s eyes that were filled with fear and confusion. They shifted from him to Naima and back again, but there was no recognition. “Um, Naima,” Trent began hesitantly. “I think something’s wrong,” he murmured, not wanting to alarm anyone.

Clay looked at the woman as she moved closer. “Hey baby,” she said softly, reaching out to sweep the bangs from his face.

Naima moved into his line of vision and Clay’s eyes swept towards her face. She was familiar but he could not hold the thought. His eyes turned back to Trent and there was a flare of recognition, but it was fleeting, disappearing as fast as it came.

“Wre M I…?” he slurred.

Trent’s eyes widened fearfully at the words. He did not understand them, but he knew his brother well enough. “You’re at the hospital, Kid,” he reassured him.

“H-p-tal?” He questioned as if he did not understand.

Trent’s eyes glanced toward Naima. “Was this how he was speaking earlier?”

Naima nodded her head. “Aphasia could be what’s happening. It could be caused by a number of things Trent, including seizures, but the main thing is that most of them are treatable, so let us remain calm.” Naima turned to Nurse Lauren. “Can you go get Dr. Stewart?” The nurse nodded and she left the room. Trent and Naima exchanged a frightened glance. Bravo and their families could not lose Clay, not like this.

“Hey Kid, hang on okay? The nurse just went to get Dr. Stewart.” Trent explained, still holding Clay’s hand.

“D-tro?” Clay slurred.

Naima covered her mouth and a small sob slipped from behind it. She was a nurse. She sees this every time she goes onto shift. But seeing this in someone she knows, someone she cares about so much, was the tipping point. “This was all my fault. I should have noticed he was declining.” She gasped with a hitched breath.

“Naima, this is not your fault. You likely saved his life because if he was home alone, he more than likely would have died.” Trent explained.

Clay’s eyes settled onto Trent’s face. “T-t-tren-t-t,” he struggled to get the words out.

“That is right, Clay. It’s Trent,” he replied in relief that Clay at least seemed to know him now.

“Wa… hapned?” He slurred in confusion as he tried to raise his hand to his sweat coated face. It dropped back on the exam bed as if he had no control. Trent took it in his own and bit his lip worriedly. ‘What the hell was wrong with him?’ Trent asked himself because the only thing he was coming up with was not good.

Clay’s gaze seemed unfocused; lost and afraid as they flitted about the room uncertainty.

Trent reached out to tilt Clay’s face toward him. “You had a seizure Clay and you have a really high fever.”

“F-ver?” He repeated, though he really did not seem to understand.

Trent’s heart was pounding in fear and he could see it reflected in Naima’s face as well. ‘What the hell was happening here? What was taking them so fucking long to figure it out.’

The door opened and Dr. Stewart and Kelley along with Nurse Lauren returned to the exam room. Dr. Kelley was pulling a small cart with what Trent recognized as an EEG.

“What’s happening?” Dr. Stewart asked as he leaned over his patient.

“He’s confused. His speech is slurred and aphasic. He does not seem to recognize me one minute and then does the next. His movements are uncoordinated.” Trent explained what he observed.

“How so?” Dr. Stewart asked in concern.

“He tried to lift his hand to his head but couldn’t seem to control it.” Trent further informed him.

Dr. Stewart frowned. “I see.”

“He does not seem to know where he is either.” Naima explained.

Dr. Stewart pursed his lips as Clay’s blue eyes flitted aimlessly about the room. “Dr. Kelley’s going to do an EEG,” Dr. Stewart told them as the older, gray haired doctor began to slip the EEG cap over Clay’s head. “I’m going to order a CT scan and MRI as well.”

“What is it Doc?” Trent asked, dreading the answer that he knew must be coming.

“His fever is quite high, and we need to get that down,” he continued as if Trent had not asked. Dr. Stewart’s brown eyes traveled between the two people who knew his patient the best. He had his suspicions and he hated being the bearer of bad news, but it is necessary to inform the patient’s family. “If it’s what I think it is, then we’ll start him on Acyclovir.”

Naima heard the medication and sucked in a breath. Trent gave a questioning look at Naima, not familiar with the medication.

“I think it is a complication from having Hand, Foot and Mouth,” he murmured thoughtfully.

“What kind of complication?” Trent almost yelled.

“If it’s what I think it is… Well, Clay gets to be a part of a small number of people who get this complication. It is extremely rare.” Dr. Stewart started to explain.

“WHAT DOC?” Trent yelled at the doctor, Naima coming behind him and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Encephalitis.” Naima told him, looking very pale.

“Fucking A.” Trent muttered, not liking the confirmation of his own diagnosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you got it right! Clay has encephalitis. 
> 
> Buckle up because it's going to be a long ride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the team is updated on Clay's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!
> 
> Enjoy and stay safe!

“Mmmm,” Clay murmured softly.

“Shhh, baby. Just rest. We’re right here,” Naima soothed, stroking the curls back from Clay’s face.

Clay might not remember much but the feel of this person’s touch felt familiar and natural. His eyes drifted closed and the man continued the conversation as the younger man slept.

“You can get encephalitis from having Hand and Foot?” Trent asked incredulously.

Dr. Stewart nodded. “Like I said. Very rare but it does happen, and it would explain the symptoms he is having. We are running a test to see if he was infected with Coxsackievirus A 16 or Enterovirus 71. Most of the time, adults do not even get symptoms, but of the two viruses, Enterovirus 71 is more likely to cause complications like encephalitis.”

Naima was pale as the physician explained how Clay came down with encephalitis. She reached out to let her finger’s sweep through Clay’s hair. “Well, if that is the diagnosis, then what can we expect?” She questioned, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

“Do you suspect he will be brain damaged?” Trent asked. “He’s already aphasiac and having seizures.”

“We will do our best to get his fever and virus under control. We will keep him on anti-seizure medications and on cooling blankets until his fever is under control. As far as brain damage, that is a wait and see issue. We need to see what has been affected after the swelling goes down. Ninety-seven percent of the people who get it make a full recovery as long as they are treated immediately, and they are not…” Dr. Stewart stopped.

“They are not what Doc?” Trent questioned warily. Dr. Stewart looked away before looking at Trent again. “Doc?” Trent prompted, showing a little bit of the fear he was feeling.

“Having seizures and hallucinating,” he finished quietly.

“Like Clay is having?” Naima needed to confirm.

Dr. Stewart nodded as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Double fuck,” Trent whispered as he gave Clay’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Now, do not go chasing trouble. Clay is still conscious, and he does seem to know who you are, so let’s just pump the brakes real quick.” Dr. Stewart explained.

“Yeah, yeah alright,” Trent agreed hopefully. “He’s made it through BUD/S and SERE, he can make it through this.” But in his mind, he knew that nothing could have affected his brain as directly as a fever and the infection.

The door opened and the nurses came in to get Clay ready to be transferred to a room. “Let us step outside and let these nurses do their jobs. I want to check with Dr. Kelley on the results of the EEG and find out where the rest of the lab reports are.”

Trent nodded as he leaned down close to Clay’s ear. “I will be right outside Clay, okay? Just going to let the guys know what is going on.”

Clay’s eyelids fluttered but he did not wake even when Naima leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. “We will be right back, baby.” She promised softly.

They stepped out the door and they turned to the physician. “We have to tell my team about what is going on.” Trent told them. “We will be in the waiting room.”

“I will call my mother and ask her to come pick up the children. I want to stay with the team and Clay.” Naima told Trent.

“I’m sure Jason will call Blackburn to make sure we do not get spun up until we know for sure what is going on. And we will need Davis to look up Clay’s next of kin in case there are any decisions that need to be made.” Trent said, scrubbing the scruff on his face.

The two walked into the waiting room, where the rest of Bravo was waiting. Everyone stood except for Ray, who had a sleeping RJ on his shoulder. Jameelah quickly abandoned the TV and ran to her Mom, hugging her legs.

“Is Uncle Clay okay?” She asked worriedly as she pressed against her mom.

Naima wrapped her arms around her daughter’s shoulders and hugged her against her. “Uncle Clay may have something called encephalitis Jammie.”

The girl’s chocolate brown eyes widened in fear. “Can he die from that?”

At nine, Jameelah was just really starting to understand what death was all about. She questioned Ray about coming home from deployment and made him promise he would, but she was understanding that promises can be broken. Even though she could remember going to Nate’s funeral, and understood that Nate had died, she had not really understood the finality of it until recently.

She was also realizing just how dangerous her father and uncles’ job really are and that they could potentially die doing it every time they leave on an op. Death had been a foreign concept before then and not something she had ever contemplated until now. She did and having witnessed the seizures Clay had suffered; she was terrified.

Ray never believed in sugar coating things for his kids. He believed if they were old enough to ask a serious question, then they were old enough for an honest answer, at least up to as much as they could understand at that point. Ray watched as Naima squatted in front of Jameelah and gripped her shoulders.

“Jameelah. What uncle Clay has is very serious and yes, it could have killed him, but we caught it quickly and the doctors are going to put him on medications to help him. Dr. Stewart said most people recover from it completely so let us not get worried just yet okay?” Naima explained in terms she could understand.

“But how did he get it?” Jameelah asked.

“It is a complication from having Hand and Foot.” Naima was honest with her.

The girl’s eyes widened once more. “Could RJ and I have it too?” she asked.

“It is very rare that this happens, Jammie. It is just Uncle Clay’s bad luck that he is one of the few that have developed it. We do not know why he got it for sure.” Naima told her truthfully.

“We gave it to him,” Jameelah whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

“What?” Ray asked at the softly spoken words, handing a still sleeping RJ over to Brock. He knelt next to her.

“I gave it to him. Me and RJ. He would not be sick if we-” Jameelah started to explain.

“Stop it,” Ray said sternly as he gave Jameelah’s shoulder a light squeeze. Jameelah looked at him with watery eyes. “Clay might have gotten it from any of the kids at the daycare when we picked RJ up. You did not know Clay could get it. None of us did, so beating yourself up over something you had no control of is not going to help, okay? So, don’t go there.”

“That’s right,” Naima chimed in. “Besides, you are starting to sound just like your father,” she teased them both.

Ray smiled ruefully, knowing he had felt responsible for Clay being sick as well. “That is right Jameelah,” He said, hugging her to him. “I felt guilty too but none of us knew, not even Clay.”

The girl nodded sadly. “Will he be alright Dad?”

“I think so. Uncle Clay’s very strong but he might need some help from us while he gets better. He’s a bit confused right now and a little uncoordinated.” Naima explained.

The ER doors opened just a minute later and both Blackburn and Davis came inside. Davis hugged Naima and the children before asking, “How is Clay?”

“He is pretty sick right now,” Ray replied.

“My mother is going to handle the kids for a couple of days until we can get this under control and see just how bad this is and what we can expect for a recovery time.” Naima explained.

“Do you know what is wrong yet?” Blackburn asked, wanting to take command of the situation but unsure how.

“The doctor thinks it is encephalitis from having Hand and Foot. Clay was hallucinating and had a seizure when he was brought in. He was burning up with fever and he could barely talk,” Trent explained, leading him toward the other Bravo members and away from the kids. “His memory might be a bit impaired too. He only seemed to recognize me and that was only for a few seconds.”

“Not good,” Blackburn stated quietly, knowing just how close Bravo was. He could not imagine how the team would feel if Clay could not remember them.

“The doctor thinks he’ll make a full recovery. Most people do, and we have seen Clay bounce back from injuries before,” Trent replied, trying his best to sound hopeful.

“He’s already been through an uphill battle with his leg,” Brock said quietly.

“My poor baby,” Naima mumbled, drawing a small smile from Bravo and a chuckle from Sonny. Naima sometimes forgot Clay was not her own child. She slapped his arm in annoyance at the smirk on Sonny’s face. “Oh, shut up,” she growled.

“I did not say anything,” Sonny protested even though he had a smile on his face.

“Oh yes you did. I know you guys can communicate without saying a word,” she shot back as she yanked the door open and headed down the hall to the Nurses’ Station.

Just then, Naima’s mom came in and quickly gave Ray a hug. Unfortunately, she was familiar with picking up the kids after a team member had been hurt and their team needed to support them.

“Give me a call when you know what’s going on,” Naima’s mother told Ray as she scooped her sleeping grandson from Brock’s arms and Jameelah followed her out.

Jason turned to Davis and Blackburn, “We need to know who his next of kin is. If he is going to need decisions made for him, we need to get a hold of them so they can be here.”

“Step ahead of you.” Davis replied with a smirk. She then turned to Sonny, “He had Sonny down as his first next of kin and Naima was his second.”

Sonny looked at the team with a deer in the headlights look. “Goldilocks put me down as next of kin? Why would that idiot do that?”

Jason walked over to Sonny and grabbed his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Think of it as an honor, Sunshine.”

“Do you think we can go back and see him?” Sonny asked as he turned to Ray. 

Ray shrugged, as he had no idea if they would be allowed back or not. Just then, Naima poked her head in. “We can visit him for a few minutes, just need to be quiet.”

Bravo team, Davis and Blackburn filed out of the waiting room and waited outside of Clay’s treatment room so that they would be able to see him.

Naima was first and pressed a gentle kiss on Clay’s forehead as she stopped beside him. Clay’s eyes blinked open at her touch, but they held a vague and glassy glint of fever. His eyes looked unseeingly toward her before wandering away aimlessly, glossing over the other men in the room.

“Oh baby,” she whispered softly. “Look at me sweetheart. It’s Naima.”

There was a brief look of confusion in the dark eyes, as if he should know her but could not quite catch hold of the memory. “Nnnaaiia?” he repeated with a frown.

“That’s right baby,” she assured him as her fingers trailed through his hair soothingly. “Ray, Jason and Sonny are here.”

Jason leaned over his youngest team member and blue eyes swiveled toward him. “Hey Kid.”

The eyes lit with recognition briefly. His mouth moved soundlessly several times before the word slurred from his lips. “Jjjjaaasson.” Those eyes filled with fear as Clay seemed to suddenly realize that there was something wrong with him but then it was gone again.

***

Clay looked up into a set of brown eyes that he knew he should know well, but the name eluded him. The pretty woman leaning over him spoke gently and swept her fingers through his curls tenderly, speaking softly. Her mouth moved and he focused on it as words slipped from her lips. “Baby… Sweetheart…” She had called him that many times before he was sure of it. ‘Why couldn’t he remember her?’

“Naima,” she said. That was it! The thought tried to flit away, but he hung on. “Nnnaaiia?” He managed to get out. She spoke again and a face he knew as well suddenly swam into focus. He spoke to him as well. He did not understand the words but then he did not have to. He struggled briefly to talk and then he managed to force his mouth to move. “Jjjjaaasson.” He breathed out, wanting the older man to hold his hand and promise him he’d be okay, but he could not make his hand move.

Jason saw those blue eyes look at him with pleading and the fingers twitched slightly. He smiled in understanding as he reached out to grip his brother’s hand. Clay settled back.  
“Jesus fucking Christ,” Sonny whispered fearfully as he watched Clay struggle. “Is the doctor sure he’ll be alright?”

“He said most people make a full recovery.” Trent repeated.

“Clay is not ever in the ‘most people’ category,” Ray reminded him. “Most people do not get encephalitis from Hand and Foot either. Clay’s in the unlucky less than one percent.”

Naima reached over to pick up a damp cloth and began to wipe the sweat from Clay’s face. The gaze drifted back to her and once again there was only vague recognition. Her eyes teared up at her inability to help this young man who was dear to her heart.

Her stomach felt hollow at the thought that Clay could potentially lose his memory of them or even be unable to function as a SEAL. Her eyes shifted to each member of Bravo, Blackburn and Davis and she saw the same fear in each one of them that warned her that they were worried about the same thing.

They just could not lose him from their lives no matter what it took. She brushed the tears away and returned to dabbing at the sweat soaked brow.

***

The door opened and Dr. Stewart, Dr. Kelley and Nurse Lauren entered the room. All three looked grim.

“What is it?” Jason spoke up first and asked the doctors worriedly, glancing at Clay but he seemed oblivious to his surroundings.

“We have got the results back. Clay does have encephalitis. Dr. Kelley is going to want repeat EEGs to determine just how bad and what part of the brain is being most affected. We will be starting him on an antiviral drug called Acyclovir, along with Phenytoin to try and control the seizures and keeping up with the ibuprofen for the fever,” Dr. Stewart explained looking at the group. “I need to know who Clay’s next of kin or medical surrogate is so that we can get approval.”

“That would be me,” Sonny stepped forward to grab the clipboard with the necessary paperwork to give permission for treatment. Before scrawling his signature, Sonny glanced over at Naima who gave a slight nod for her approval.

Sonny nodded and signed the paperwork. “Okay, um, how long will he be sick?” He asked.

“I will not sugar coat it. You could have a very long road to recovery.” Dr. Stewart explained.

“Why?” Sonny questioned, shooting worried glances at the rest of the team.

“The virus will run its course in about a week but-” Dr. Stewart hesitated in answering.

“But…” Sonny prompted.

“Full recovery could take weeks or months, depending on just how bad he gets.” Dr. Stewart finally admitted.  
Silence filled the room as each digested the possibility that Clay might not be able to run with the team for months.

Dr. Stewart looked at his hands as he worried his lower lip with his teeth. He looked up and met everyone’s gaze with his own grim look. “There’s also the possibility of a secondary infection,” he added as gently as possible.

“Like what?” Trent asked, his mind already swirling of what Clay could develop.

“Meningitis is always a possibility because of the close approximation to the brain.” Dr. Stewart explained.

“Oh, damn it,” Trent said scrubbing his hand over his head, knowing it would just complicate everything.

Jason looked at Clay and noted Clay’s eyes were wandering aimlessly about the room. Stopping on people and different objects within it. “It doesn’t matter how long it takes,” Jason assured him. “We will take care of him. That is what family does,” he vowed, reaching down and squeezing Clay’s hand.

“Well,” Dr. Stewart began hesitantly, “If it comes to a long recovery, we can discuss those options.”

“There is nothing to discuss, Doc,” Sonny told him flatly. “Clay will recover with us.”

“I do not think you understand. Clay could potentially develop some severe problems. We are talking about learning disabilities, lack of muscle coordination, speech impairments, memory loss… They could require a lot of therapy sessions and that would put a strain on everyone… Especially when the team is deployed.” Dr. Stewart explained as gently as he could.

Ray’s eyes looked over to Naima. “It is a lot to ask, since he would probably be with you if we get deployed,” Ray admitted softly.

“You have to ask?” Naima replied, leaning down to kiss Clay’s forehead.

Clay gave a softly whispered sound that might have been her name, but there was nothing more.

Ray smiled. “Not really,” he answered, turning back to the dark-haired doctor. “He will be living with one of us until he is able to be on his own again.”

“Well,” Dr. Stewart began. “Let us take this one day at a time, alright? We will just hope for the best.”

“That being?” Dr. Kelley prompted his colleague.

“That Clay will pull off an amazing comeback.” Dr. Stewart replied with a smirk.

Sonny smiled and stepped towards the exam table. He gently smoothed the damp blonde curls from Clay’s forehead. “Hang on Poster Boy,” he urged softly. “We will get you through this,” he promised.

Clay’s eyes drifted closed under Sonny’s fingers soothing motion.

***

They moved Clay into the ICU a while later. The EEG results gave them cause for concern and the physicians were giving each other worried glances.

With ICU rules, only two people could be in with Clay at a time. Letting Davis figure out a schedule, the rest of Bravo were going to talk to Blackburn. It was determined that they would have to go back onto base to figure out how they could get some downtime so they would not get spun up during this precarious time for Clay’s health.

Sonny gave Clay’s hand a final squeeze before laying it on the bed and walking out the door so Ray could come in. Ray dropped a kiss on his wife’s lips. “I have to go back to base but call me if anything happens.”

“I’ll stay with him honey. Mom’s got the kids for a while.” Naima responded, understanding of the situation.

“We just really hate the idea of leaving him alone right now.” Ray explained.

“He’s not alone, he’s with family.” Naima stated firmly and then shooed him out the door.

***

Clay felt as if he had been stranded in the desert for hours. His face was bathed in sweat and his back and neck hurt as if he had been clotheslined in the face. Nausea niggled in his belly.

He blinked his eyes open as a cool damp cloth swept across his face. He squinted against the light that made his eyes hurt and a moment later the lights dimmed.

He reopened them, looking up into a pair of warm brown eyes gazing back at him. Her mouth moved and a soothing voice spoke to him, and while he could not seem to get his mind to wrap around what it was saying, there was vague recognition. He knew this person; he was sure of it, but he could not remember the name right now.

It did not matter. It would come back to him. He just took comfort in the caress of her hand and cool wetness sweeping across his skin. The face leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. The blue eyes drifted slowly shut.

***

Naima’s fingers continued to sweep through the damp blonde hair as Clay drifted off to sleep once more.

The door opened and she glanced up as Nurse Lauren came to her side. “How is he doing?” She asked with a small smile.

“He was awake a minute ago but just went back to sleep,” Naima informed her. “I don’t think he recognized me though,” She said with a slight hitch to her voice.

“Try not to worry Naima. You know this happens sometimes, but most people make a full recovery.” Nurse Lauren explained as she went about checking his vitals and various medical paraphernalia.

Naima nodded but she gave Nurse Lauren a rueful look. “I just keep thinking about the ones that don’t.” She whispered forlornly.

“Try not to dwell on it. It will come back, and he will come back,” Nurse Lauren assured her. 

Naima threw her a wan smile. “I will.” Nurse Lauren gave her a brief hug before turning and leaving the room.

***

Clay had no idea how long he had been asleep. The cool clothes had been keeping him comfortable, but suddenly it was no longer enough. He felt as if the desert heat had been cranked up and it was now the heat of the day.

His head began to pound, and nausea surged like a wave through his stomach. He hurt so bad he could not breathe, and he began to pant. ‘What was happening to him? Was he on fire? Was he in the desert?’ The heat flared, taking on the silhouette of a tango on fire trying to catch Clay and take Clay to the grave with him.

Clay swung blindly, trying desperately to hold it at bay.

***

Naima was bathing his face and speaking in soft reassuring tones. At first it seemed to calm him, but suddenly his head began to toss fretfully. He shifted restlessly beneath the covers as though he were having a nightmare. Lord knew, Naima had witnessed them enough times.

Sweat began to bead his face almost faster than she could wipe it away. It began trickling in rivulets down his temples and into his hair.

She touched his face and was shocked at how hot he was. She hit the call button. “Hold on Baby,” she whispered but Clay suddenly began to flail wildly. His hands slammed into the rails and latched on as his breaths came in rapid, rasping pants. Soft whimpers kept time with the gasping breaths.

Clay struggled to pull himself over the bars; to escape the fiery tango bent on capturing him. Naima grabbed hold of his shoulders and hung on as the nurse ran in. She took one look at the situation and quickly turned to a second nurse. “Call Dr. Stewart now.” She moved quickly to help Naima.

Clay moaned softly as nausea continued to build. He swung at the tango as it came toward him and tried to get away, but he could not move. His hands hit something solid and his fingers clutched at the bars. Agony lanced through his head. A moan of pain slipped from between his lips followed by rapid whimpers.

He felt bars… Was he captured? He was in a prison with flames licking at him and he could not escape. His fingers gripped the bars as the flames drew closer. Clay’s body grew warmer and his head pounded until he thought he would explode. He tried to climb over but his limbs felt so heavy and suddenly something was holding him down. He needed someone to help him… Who? Flashes of images of men sped through his mind. What were their names?

Jason? Ray? Trent? Brock? Sonny? He was almost sure. “S-s-son-” he sobbed as he gripped the bars tightly.

***

Sonny and Trent arrived back from the base, after figuring out a schedule and getting some down time while their brother was battling encephalitis. Trent shot the anxious Texan a knowing grin as Sonny casually glanced at his watch and then tapped his foot, waiting for the elevator.

The elevator just opened, and they stepped inside when they heard running feet. Trent reached out and hit the hold button as Nurse Lauren, Dr. Kelley and Dr. Stewart rounded the corner at a run.

All three hopped on the elevator and Dr. Stewart punched the button for the second floor, where ICU was located.

“What’s going on Doc?” Sonny asked, worried as he noted Dr. Stewart’s floor selection.

“We were about to call you as Clay’s next of kin. They just informed us that Clay’s fever has spiked again. He’s delirious and combative.” Dr. Stewart explained.

“Fuck,” Sonny breathed out worriedly at the slow progress of the elevator. Sonny shared a look with Trent and knew that they would probably have to help corral Bravo’s youngest.

They charged through the doors before they finished opening and raced down the hall to the ICU. Dr. Stewart hit Clay’s door and ran inside. The others followed to find Naima Perry and two nurses trying desperately to hold on to the wildly thrashing young SEAL.

“Hang on Sweetheart,” Naima was pleasing. “Helps coming Baby.”

“Ggg-ta ge ou,” he gasped incoherently. “Uhhmm,” a moan of fear quickly followed. “S-s-son helme,” Clay whimpered.

They were not sure what else he had said but Sonny’s name had been somewhat obvious. “Sonny get in here,” Dr. Stewart called urgently. “Calm him down.”

Sonny moved quickly to his brother’s side, taking Naima’s place. She backed away with a grim look on her face as Clay continued to fight. Tears of fear were welling up in her eyes.

“Clay… It is Sonny… Can you hear me Peter Pan?” He said loudly as he tried to pry Clay’s fingers loose from the side rails. “Clay, stop! Let go of the rails,” he commanded, as he finally prided his brother’s hands free.

“Sssso…F…re on fi…re,” he panted breathlessly. “Go way… Make… go… way… Helme…” he pleaded, looking around frantically. “tang… fi…re…” he mumbled. The words were garbled and confused.

“I’m gonna help you,” he promised. Astounding the others that he had even understood what Clay had said. Sonny saw nothing of course and realized that Clay was hallucinating again. He took Clay’s frightened face between his hands. “It is gone,” he reassured his terrified brother. “The tango’s gone. I made him go away. I will not let anything hurt you.”

“Nooo,” Clay wailed. “Tan…go.”

“It is gone… I promise you Bam Bam, it is gone.” Those blue eyes searched vaguely about him then back to Sonny. He could not remember the name again, but he knew the face… He would protect him from the tangos and the flames.

“Fi…eer,” Clay panted.

“The fire is out,” Sonny assured him, pulling Clay into his arm into a hug and gently rocked him like he was a child. “Can you hear me? It is out. The tangos are all gone, and you are okay and I will not let anything hurt you Tinkerbell,” he whispered against Clay’s hair.

“Stiw Hhh…ot,” he mewled pitifully.

“I know you are,” Sonny murmured. “We’re gonna fix that okay?” He promised him, holding Clay’s head securely against him.

Clay’s breaths were rapid. Sonny felt the warning tension of his body seconds before Clay began to convulse again.

“Damn it. He’s having a seizure,” Trent said, and he motioned Sonny to lay the younger man against the pillow and Dr. Stewart moved in quickly to help.

Clay’s eyes were rolled back as his body bucked and shook beneath them. “Oh Baby,” Naima whimpered fearfully. The frothing of saliva accompanied the wordless moans that trembled from his lips.

“Lorazepam, 4 mg,” Dr. Stewart bellowed but Nurse Lauren was already moving. She returned within moments. Getting set as the others held Clay’s arm with the IV still, she quickly administered the medication into Clay’s IV.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the young SEAL’s body slowly began to relax. It was short lived.

“Let us get him on a cooling blanket,” Dr. Stewart ordered. “We have to get his temperature down. We may need to go with a cold-water immersion if this does not work,” he said tiredly. 

Clay’s body twitched; shifting restlessly as he tried to regain consciousness. Naima returned to stand close to him as low moans of misery slipped from his lips. Both Sonny and Trent threw a worried look at Dr. Stewart regarded Clay.

“I’ll increase the Acyclovir and Phenytoin,” he told Sonny, looking as frustrated as everyone in the room was. “He couldn’t come down with something as simple as a common cold,” he grumbled.

“Believe me Doc… we have stories for you.” Sonny chuckled as the nurse returned with the cooling sheet. They rolled Clay on his side to place the sheet beneath him. It was the last straw for Clay’s already roiling stomach.

A rapid pant was their only warning that he was about to present them with a new concern.

Trent was sitting next to Clay and he did not get completely clear in time, but he didn’t care. He held Clay as one of the nurses finally got the emesis basin under his chin.

Clay’s body spasmed several times before it eased. “Aw Blondie,” Sonny said softly as he helped hold Clay’s head and rubbed his back until he was done. Clay’s eyes lifted tiredly to meet Sonny’s for a long moment before the dark lashes settled closed.

“Is this normal for encephalitis Doc?” Trent questioned worriedly as he took a cloth from Naima to wipe at his pant leg.

Dr. Stewart’s eyebrow arched wryly. “I’m wondering if anything with Clay Spenser is normal.” He replied with a smirk. Sonny and Trent both grinned ruefully in the physician’s direction. “But yes, sometimes, rarely, a patient will get this bad.”

“Will he be alright Doc?” Sonny asked as his grin faded.

Dr. Stewart looked solemnly back at him. “At this point, I honestly don’t know. Sometimes when a patient gets this bad, there can be impairment. Some may be on anti-seizure medications for the rest of their life.” Dr. Stewart gave them a helpless shrug. “We will just have to wait and see how he is when the fever breaks.”

Sonny sighed and nodded as he leaned down close to Clay’s ear. “Okay Blondezilla. I need that stubborn, arrogant, little shit Spenser attitude of yours to kick in here okay?” He urged, flicking some of Clay’s blonde curls off his forehead.

Naima took the cloth from Trent and set it aside before picking up a fresh one. She wrung it out and wiped the perspiration from Clay’s face. “When has Clay not been stubborn?” She teased.

Both Trent and Sonny chuckled at her question. “Trent, Naima, go home and get some rest. I’ll spend the night here. I’d like to stay with him.”

Trent grinned… Sonny would deny it, but Sonny would do anything for his brother. At the beginning, Bravo was not sure if Sonny would warm up to Clay, but to their surprise it has turned into one of the biggest bromances that the teams have ever seen.

Trent grasped Sonny’s shoulder, “Call or text if anything changes.” After getting a confirmation from Sonny, Trent slung an arm around Naima’s shoulder and led her to the door. She needed a break after such a traumatic day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And decisions will need to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and sane!
> 
> And good news! School is officially out, so guess what I have more free time to do?
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Sonny was grabbing some vending machine coffee when the rest of Bravo team came out of the elevator on Clay’s floor.

“Need some caffeine to keep you away?” Jason teased, knowing full well that hospital chairs were not the comfiest of places to sleep.

“How is he?” Brock asked.

“And what is that smell?” Ray asked, as he came to stand next to Sonny.

Sonny gave them a tired smile. “Let’s just say that Clay has nothing left to hurl.” He said drily.

“Is Clay okay?” Jason questioned as they gathered closer together in the waiting room.

“He’s dog-gone sick. His fever spiked again, and he was hallucinating some… I do not know what he was seeing, but it scared the hell out of him. We managed to get him to calm down, but then he had another seizure this morning and then he threw up on me.” He explained drily. “I thought he got everything out when he threw up on Trent.”

“Not good,” Trent muttered.

The other exchanged worried glances. “Um… Trent,” Brock began hesitantly. “Is Clay uh…”

“Is Goldilocks gonna get better?” Sonny finished the unspoken thought.

“The docs aren’t sure,” Trent answered truthfully.

Bravo’s faces fell for just a minute. “He will be coming back to Bravo,” Ray said softly but with conviction.

“We can’t have Bravo team without Clay,” Brock said.

“It just wouldn’t feel right without Bam Bam.” Sonny muttered. “Besides, we would have to break in a new rookie.”

“Clay is coming back.” Jason interjected. “We can not count the Kid out just yet. He came back from being blown up in Manila and we need to let the Spenser Stubbornness shine through. He is tough, he will pull through this. Remember, the only easy day was yesterday.”

They nodded, but their faces did not reflect that confidence. The nurse sitting at the main desk went out to the men standing before her. She could see the sorrow in their eyes for their friend and the idea that he would not be able to return.

“I’m going to go change,” Sonny muttered. “Davis brought a change of clothes for me. If one of you wants to go in, he should be sleeping again.”

***

Clay was still hot. His temperature is still high but not dangerously so. He felt the cool wetness against his flushed skin. He also heard a familiar, gentle voice that spoke close to his ear and it calmed him for some reason.

He knew the sound, but he could not make the connection with the person speaking to him. He knew he should, but it simply would not come.

He connected it with something else as well. He needed it. Needed it to come but he could not make his mouth cooperate to say the word that hovered tantalizingly out of reach. The only sound that slipped from his lips was a whispered moan.

He shifted restlessly, his movements uncoordinated and sluggish. His hands seemed to have no strength even when he could get them to close around the callused hand that held his so gently.

Bravo waited for Sonny to return as they wanted to see Clay together. The nurse at the desk suspiciously turned so that she was facing away from the team, but they were not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As they entered Clay’s room, they could see that Clay was restless, like he was missing something. Sonny walked back to the bed and sat down in her previously abandoned chair and gently took Clay’s hand into his. The younger man seemed to know instantly who held his hand and his restlessness ceased. Clay’s head turned toward Sonny. “Ssssonnn,” he slurred tiredly, just above a whisper. The baby blues fluttered open. He tried to squeeze the hand that held his reassuringly, but he could not make his hand move. The other flopped uselessly before Clay gave it up.

The burly Texan leaned close to his brother’s ear. “I’m here Poster Boy. You just rest and I’ll be right here with you, I promise.”

“Mmm,” he murmured in response. The blue eyes held a frightened glint. He was disoriented and delirious but somewhere in that confused fog, he knew something was very wrong. He knew he wanted Sonny to stay but why wouldn’t his mouth or body cooperate?

“S-t-a,” was all he could manage but as always, from working in each other’s pockets all the time, Bravo seemed to understand what Clay was saying.

“I’ll stay Blondie… Don’t you worry. I’ll be here for as long as you need me to be.” Sonny assured him.

The fever bright eyes drifted closed and Sonny looked back at Bravo who stood back and was near the door. His eyes locked with Trent’s before looking at Clay. “He will be okay when his fever breaks, won’t he?” Sonny asked with a touch of fear in his voice. His concern ramping up every time he heard the slurred speech and watched the uncoordinated movements.

“I don’t know Sonny,” Trent replied softly. “The doctors say most people recover completely,” he let the sentence hang.

“But what if he doesn’t?” Sonny asked, playing devil’s advocate and he watched Clay shift restlessly.

Trent hesitated to say anything with all of Bravo’s eyes on him. His eyes snuck a glance at Jason and Ray, and he could see that they were thinking the same thing. What would Bravo do if Clay could not come back from this? Trent supposed it would depend on how disabled Clay became. Would Ash insist on taking him away as he is Clay’s father? Or worse… would he end up in some disabled home somewhere?

Everyone on Bravo would take care of Clay, but with their unpredictable schedules, it would be difficult. He also knew that Ray and Naima would take Clay in, but he knew Ray couldn’t ask that of Naima and the kids. There were so many ifs, and the biggest one is if Clay would be disabled after beating this and the severity.

Jason took a breath, “I don’t know Son,” he replied. “I don’t know… I guess we would have to figure out what was best for Clay if that happens.”

From behind Bravo, Naima’s voice spoke up. “He wouldn’t be coming home with us?” Bravo turned and looked at Naima who was giving each one of them the ‘Mom Glare’.

Ray grinned. “I was afraid it might be too much to ask,” he replied, looking relieved. “It could get very difficult. We would have no privacy, no alone time and so would the kids. You would be alone with him on deployments and spin-ups.”

“I don’t care about that and I double the children would either. They love Uncle Clay. I’m just worried that Ash will try to pull something.” Naima explained.

“Well, let us not get ahead of ourselves. I still think he will bounce back. Clay is young, strong, and healthy, and a stubborn ass. Even if he could not come back to the teams, he might still be well enough to live on his own,” Ray assured her though that thought clearly worried him.

Naima nodded. “That would just destroy him. He loves being a part of the teams… Being with Bravo, his family.”

“Then let’s pray that it won’t come to that.” Jason said with conviction in his voice.

She nodded her agreement before checking all the monitors, updating his information, and placing a gentle kiss on his overly warm forehead. “I have to go on shift but keep me updated.” Naima explained. “Mom has the kids.” She directed towards Ray.

As Ray nodded in confirmation, she headed out the door so that Bravo could maintain their vigil over their sick brother.

***

The next two days passed slowly and the infection along with the fever seemed to have taken a firm hold of Clay. Bravo did not know who they needed to pay off in alcohol or favors, but they did not get spun up and Blackburn was able to explain their absence on base as ‘team bonding’ drills.

Bravo team set up a rotating schedule so that he was never alone, but clay was rarely awake and when he was, his recognition of them was questionable. The vague gaze when he looked at them was a bit frightening sometimes but concerning most of the time.

Bravo was in Clay’s room conversing with Sonny when Trent noticed Clay’s eyes were open and watching them. Trent moved to the bed. “Clay? It is Trent… Do you know me?” He questioned gently.

Clay’s eyes rested on the figure beside him. Who was the tall man at his side? He was familiar and someone Clay should recognize, at least he thought he should. Why couldn’t he remember? His eyes shifted to the other members standing around. He knew their names too. Didn’t he? He opened his mouth but nothing much came out.

Clay’s eyes traveled over everyone apprehensively before shifting to Sonny in confusion. “Sss…sss…?” He slurred, unable to get his mouth to cooperate. His eyes carried a definite look of frustration at his inability to articulate his thoughts.

“Shhh, I’m here Bam Bam,” he reassured the younger man. Clay seemed to recognize Sonny at least, though there was definite uncertainty at the others.

Jason and Ray exchanged worried glances behind the rest of Bravo’s backs.

“What’s wrong with him?” Brock asked, looking very scared. “Why doesn’t he know us?”

“Why can’t he talk?” Full Mental added worriedly.

“Encephalitis is an infection in the brain between the myelin sheath and the tissue. Unfortunately, it can affect the whole brain or single portions of it. It disrupts the neurons and their transmissions from one to the other that pass information from place to place.” The others looked at Trent a bit baffled at the medical jargon.

“The what?” Full Metal questioned.

Trent sighed, scrubbing his face again. “The signals are blocked by inflammation and swelling and can’t get through,” he said a little more simply. “Clay’s seems to be in several areas. It is affecting his frontal lobe where his motor capabilities are stored. The parietal lobe where his speech center is located which is causing the aphasia and the temporal lobe where most of his short-term memory is-”

“Aphasia?” Brock questioned.

“His ability to form words properly is compromised. It’s also causing ataxia.” He sighed at the blank looks. “It’s affecting his motor skills,” he explained again. “And his memory to a lesser degree. So, he can remember some things, like Sonny, but not everything like what he had for dinner five minutes ago. The problem is he can’t tell us what’s going on in his head right now either, so we don’t know what he’s thinking or if he’s understanding any of this.” He said with a sigh.

“Is this going to be permanent?” Jason asked as he absently smoothed the blond curls of his youngest teammate away from his sweat dampened forehead as he had seen Naima and Sonny do a hundred times. Ray stood beside Jason and took Clay’s hand into his own. Clay’s eyes swiveled toward him warily.

“The doctors are hopeful that it isn’t. Dr. Stewart says most people recover from it completely but sometimes it takes weeks or months, especially when they have had it as bad as Clay did. He’ll probably require therapy for speech and stuff,” Trent added with a frustrated breath.

“What happens if it doesn’t come back?” Full Metal mumbled, watching Clay and the slightly confused look he wore as his eyes moved from face to face aimlessly.

“We are trying not to think about it, but if it happens, Naima and I have talked about it, and we will bring Clay home with us if he can’t be on his own.” Ray said, getting a nod from Sonny in agreement.

“This sucks.” Brock whispered, hoping that it would not come to that.

Clay’s eyes began to drift closed under Jason’s fatherly ministrations, and Jason smiled down at his youngest brother. No one on Bravo doubted for a minute that Clay would be forgotten or pushed aside. They all would take responsibility for Clay’s recovery. “That will be a lot of stress on your family, Ray,” he warned softly.

“I know Jase, but we are not going to let Clay get stuck in a rehab center or be taken somewhere where we can’t be with there to push him to come back to us.” Ray replied, understanding the seriousness of Clay’s situation.

Jason nodded. “I’m sure me, the guys and all the teams will help you out as well if you need it.”

There were nods of agreement all around. “Anything you need Ray,” Brock promised, speaking for all of them.

“We are family, through thick and thin,” Ray said, “And I may need to take you up on it.”

They all patted Ray’s arm or back reassuringly, but their eyes were on Clay.

Jason squeezed Clay’s hand and the others patted Clay’s hand or arm with a gentle touch before they left, and Brock sat down for his shift with Sonny.

Clay did not stir.

***

Bravo had to return to work the next day to get updates on ops that are waiting to get greenlit. While Blackburn has been working hard to make sure that Bravo doesn’t get spun up, there is always a chance that it could happen.

As Sonny walked into the cages, the guys were waiting anxiously for an update. “How’s Clay?” Multiple voices were asking.

Sonny walked to his cage, putting his key in the lock, and opening the door before he answered. “Still running a fever and he’s sleeping most of the time. He can’t talk much when he is awake, and he still seems a bit uncoordinated in his movements.”

“How’s his memory?” Jason asked from outside Sonny’s cage.

Sonny turned to face Jason, “I dunno Boss. He’s been really out of it and I’m not really sure how much he remembers. He still seems to recognize me, so that’s a positive.”

“That’s a relief.” Brock stated, looking for that silver lining.

“Naima is with him now, since she said that her Mom is still with the kids.” Sonny said, pointing his look in Ray’s direction.

“Good,” Ray replied, glad that Clay was not alone.

“Now that we have all had our concerns for Clay’s welfare put to rest,” he said, rubbing his hands together briefly and giving a bad imitation of his usual smile, “Let’s get to the briefing room and do some drills and be done for the day,” he suggested.

They all climbed to their feet and headed for the briefing room, ready to get the day out of the way so they could go see Clay some more.

***

Naima and Trish, Derek’s wife, sat on either side of Clay’s bed. The two women were close since both of their husbands were 2IC’s of their respective teams. They were quietly conversing to pass time as Clay battled his fever.

Clay heard the quiet sounds of conversation. His eyes cracked open, blinking away the cobwebs and confusion of fever ridden sleep.

His eyes scanned about him for the source of the voices, coming to rest on the two women in the dimly lit room. There was a vague awareness that he should know them, but the names would not come.

His eyes flicked around, checking for the brown-haired man with a beard who had been here before. His name… What was his name? SONNY! The name seemed to pop into his memory. That is who he wanted but what about these women? He knew them, he was certain. The faces were familiar. Why would their names not come?

One of them leaned over him and smiled gently as she spoke, brushing the sweat dampened hair for Clay’s forehead with her fingers.

NAIMA! The name popped into his mind.

“He’s awake,” the pretty black-haired woman said softly, noticing the fluttering of Clay’s lashes as she leaned over the young man. “Hey Baby,” she said gently.

“Nnnn…,” the quiet whisper of sound slipped from his lips.

“That’s right Baby, it’s Naima,” she agreed, kissing his forehead.

The eyes turned toward the other woman, but the name would not come. Clay frowned in confusion. “Sss,” he groaned. ‘Why wouldn’t his mouth cooperate?’

Trish frowned and fear filled her eyes. “Does he know me?” She asked anxiously.

“I don’t know Trish. I can’t tell if he doesn’t know you or just that he can’t say it… Or he’s calling for Sonny,” she said with a shrug.

She pushed the call button before looking back at the other woman. “His fever is definitely down though. I’m going to get Dr. Stewart up here to check them out.”

Trish nodded, still looking worried that her neighbor for three years didn’t recognize her.

***

Clay licked his lips as he continued to try to remember names. The two women continued to talk but Clay’s foggy brain was still having trouble following everything. The door opened and the blue eyes drifted slowly toward it hoping it was… um… Sonny… That was the name… Hoping Sonny was coming back. He always felt safe with him near.

He was disappointed. Another woman came in. He was certain he didn’t know her. “What can I do for you?” She questioned the dark-haired woman. What was her name? Naima… That was it… He’d remembered a short time ago… Why was he having so much trouble holding on to his thoughts?

“Can you let Dr. Stewart know that Clay’s awake?” Naima asked the nurse.

The nurse nodded and left.

Another nurse abruptly pushed her way into the room. Her cold blue eyes swept over the two women. Her obviously bleached blonde hair slicked back into a tight bun at the base of her neck. Her blue eyes settled on Clay.

ICU was not her normal domain, but she had been called in as a replacement when one of the other nurses went home sick. Chances were that when this young man got moved, she would have him on her floor.

She hated those soft-hearted nurses who coddle their patients but even worse, she could not stand patients that had healthcare workers in their families. They would always encroach on her territory, trying to tell her how to do her job and questioning her decisions.

Clay’s eyes settled on the new woman. He didn’t know why, but he was not getting a good vibe from her. He felt fear. He didn’t know why he was feeling afraid of this woman, but he was.

His heart began to pound, and his breathing became distressed as the woman marched toward them. “Nnnn…o Nnnn,” he slurred in a panic, trying to hitch his body away from the approaching nurse. He didn’t get very far. Even if he’d been able to produce more than a weak movement of his torso, the bed rails would have brought him up short.

The pretty dark-haired woman looked to Clay. “What’s wrong Baby?” she questioned worriedly as she leaned over him. She watched the wary gaze settle on the nurse.

The woman stopped with her arms folded over her ample bust. “You two, out.” She barked in a no-nonsense tone as she pulled a syringe and tourniquet from her scrub pocket. “Visiting hours are over.”

Trish drew herself up indignantly, unaccustomed to the rough demands from a nurse. Naima bristled in displeasure as well, but she was more concerned by the fear in the eyes of her friend.

“I beg your pardon,” Trish replied softly, but the frigid look she was giving the nurse didn’t math the polite tone. That should have been warning enough.

“I said out. You need to leave,” the unwise nurse reiterated.

“I’m his friend,” she growled warningly. “She is one of his next-of-kin.”

“I don’t care who you are, I’m his nurse,” she bared snidely. She reached for Clay, but the young SEAL’s hand struck out in a vain attempt to hold her off, flopping loosely with the effort.

“Nnnnnoooo,” he panted fearfully, feeling the distaste and malice rolling off the nurse

Trish’s head cocked to the side at the terrified reaction of her friend. ‘Just who was this woman?’

Naima suddenly remembered a fellow nurse telling her about a nurse who is borderline brutal with her treatments of patients but has not crossed the line for disciplinary action. ‘This must be that nurse,’ she thought as she rounded the bed.

The blonde nurse smiled smugly, thinking Naima at least was about to comply. The smirk faded as Naima approached her, moving close enough to nearly step on the woman’s toes.

Trish was right beside Naima. “I don’t care if you’re his nurse or not,” Naima snarled in her face. “We are his family. Dr. Stewart knows we are here, and we are NOT leaving until we are damn well good and ready. If you are here to draw blood, I suggest you use the utmost care NOT to hurt him.”

The nurse’s eyes widened in shock that these two women were actually standing up to her. “I’ve been a nurse for twenty years. I was in the Gulf War,” she began, drawing herself up huffily.

“So was I,” a voice drawled from the doorway. “And I still manage to get the job done without being brutal and terrorizing my patients.”

Everyone turned to look at the door where Nurse Lauren and Dr. Stewart were both standing, listening to the exchange and trying not to laugh at the stance of Naima and Trish, who looked for all the world like a couple of lionesses protecting their cub.

“Nurse Lauren! Dr. Stewart! These two **ladies** ,” she explained condescendingly, “Refuse to leave so I can do my job,” she explained self-righteously.

“Abuse him in private is what she means,” Naima shot back.

“Well then, it’s a good thing they didn’t then because if I’d walked in and caught you abusing my patient, I’d have had you fired,” Dr. Stewart barked. “But since I didn’t, I’ll let Nurse Lauren explain to you just how I expect my patients to be treated,” he snapped angrily as he stepped around the nurse and headed to bed where Naima and Trish had retreated to try and soothe a distressed Clay. The nurse’s mouth hung open in shock.

Naima held Clay’s fingers in her own as she let her fingers trail through his curls. “It’s okay, Sweetheart,” she assured him. “No one’s going to hurt you.”

Dr. Stewart stepped up beside them and the three of them eased him back to the center of the bed. Trish gripped his other hand tightly, and Clay glanced her way briefly, somehow sensing that she was protecting him as well. “How is he?” Dr. Stewart questioned as they heard Nurse Lauren’s voice take on her ‘hard as nails’ tone behind them.

The pretty blond nurse had her arms folded over her chest and her golden eyebrow raised in what most people who knew her well recognized as a warning sign of things to come.

“We are aware that Clay’s family is here outside of normal visiting hours. We are also aware of the reasons why, which do NOT concern YOU,” she emphasized. “Furthermore, you are not to ever order a family member from a room like that again unless the patient is in trouble or coding. The patients in this hospital are here because they are sick or injured, and the last thing they need is some heartless nurse making them even more miserable. Leave Iraq behind you. This is not a M.A.S.H unit. ARE WE CLEAR?” She barked like a drill sergeant.

“Yes ma’am,” she mumbled contritely.

Nurse Lauren extended her hand for the syringe and tourniquet the woman held. The other nurse handed them over and Nurse Lauren moved to the bed.

Clay’s eyes watched her warily as she approached. “Hi there, Cutie,” she greeted softly.

Clay frowned. He knew her from somewhere. The details of how, who and why he remembered her were eluding him. He didn’t understand what was happening to him, but he did know he had nothing to fear from this woman. He let his mouth quirk up at one corner, earning a smile from the four people for his effort.

Nurse Lauren quickly and efficiently drew the blood sample. She dropped it into the other woman’s hand. “OUT,” she barked, using the woman’s own form of invective.

“Yes ma’am,” the now cowed woman replied as she hastily made her exit.

Nurse Lauren winked at Trish and Naima as she returned to join them at Clay’s bedside.

“I fever is down,” Naima told them, “But he still seems to be having trouble talking and moving,” she worriedly reported to the physician.

“Don’t worry about that too much just yet, Naima. That could last for several weeks after the fever passes. Remember that the virus may have run its course, but that does not mean the inflammation is gone. His brain is still healing, and the swelling is still there blocking all those pathways.” He explained patiently. Both Naima and Trish nodded worriedly. “The good news is that the acute phase of this disease is close to being over and Clay will start to heal,” he assured them with a smile.

“Do you still think he’ll be okay?” Trish asked hesitantly.

“If this were anyone else? Well, I’d give them less of a chance as bad as he was, but he is young, strong and in peak physical condition. To be a SEAL, Clay would have to be determined and resilient and he is going to need those traits now. With time and therapy, he will be himself again. Naima, you and Sonny may want to consider sending Clay upstairs to the Long-Term inpatient rehabilitation ward for the first couple of weeks.” Dr. Stewart explained.

“No,” Naima protested. “Why would we do that?”

“It would save everyone from carting him back and forth to therapy. They’d be able to handle the intensive first couple weeks right on site.” Dr. Stewart tried to reason with her.

“I don’t think Clay would like that. Team guys don’t like hospitals. They avoid anything medical like the plague,” Naima protested quietly as her eyes slid to where Clay was watching them with a frown. ‘How much of this was he understanding right now? If any?’ She wondered silently. ‘Would he be upset or not even care that he wasn’t at home?

“Maybe, but it might be better for him too. At least until he gets some of his basic mobility back and his speech and memory skills improve.” Dr. Stewart stated his reasoning.

“Clay watched them all with a frown, not understanding all of what they were saying but knowing they were talking about him. He wasn’t sure he liked them talking about him as if he weren’t in the room, but he could hold on to the indignant thought long enough to try to protest it either.

Naima glanced between Trish and Nurse Lauren hesitantly before looking back at Dr. Stewart. “I don’t know. I will have to talk to the guys about it.” Was the best she could offer, knowing Bravo would be just as resistant as she was to the idea.

***

She was right. Each member of Bravo was shaking their heads before Dr. Stewart even finished vocalizing his suggestion. “Peter Pan would hate that,” Sonny said simply as everyone sat around in the small waiting room near Clay’s room.

“I know, and under normal circumstances, I would agree with you but-” Dr. Stewart started, but was interrupted.

“Clay would hate being handled by strangers,” Jason interrupted. “While it would be uncomfortable with us, he would loathe it if it was someone he didn’t trust.”

“You saw his reaction to that nurse today,” Naima piped in.

“That was different Naima. She gave off a horrible vibe and he also reacted to the way she was speaking to the two of you,” Nurse Lauren reminded her.

“What happened?” Ray asked.

They explained, finishing by telling them about the dressing down the horrid woman had received from Nurse Lauren.

“Sort of wish I could have seen that.” Sonny said unrepentantly around his toothpick.

Dr. Stewart gave them a grim smile before he continued. “Anyway, at this point we’re not even sure how much Clay is really grasping and what he remembers or who for that matter.”

“He knows this team,” Trent argued.

“To some degree but what we’re not sure how much, so admitting him upstairs for a couple of weeks might be a good idea for all of you until he regains some of his mobility.” Dr. Stewart looked at each of them. “Can you tell me that one of you will be with Naima at all times to help him move around the house? Go to the restroom?”

Silence reigned over the assembled group. Sonny bit his lip in indecision, as it was ultimately up to him as the next-of-kin. How would Clay feel? If he were thinking clearly, he would be miserable and unhappy but right now? Would he understand that he was not with his brothers anymore? That he was not going home with them? Would it matter to him? Everyone was rather surprised that Clay had not asked to go home already, so he had to wonder just how much their youngest brother was grasping at this point. He hated the idea of abandoning his brother into the hands of people who did not know him even for a couple of weeks. Not to mention that they would not let Bravo stay with him or visit at different hours because of schedules.

Sonny sighed in frustration. Even though Ray and Naima said it was okay, he knew it would be tough on Naima and the kids when Bravo was not home, especially if Clay could not walk.

He looked around at the team and Naima. “What do you think?”

“I would rather have him home, “Naima murmured. “But I’ll go with whatever’s best for Clay.”

As Sonny looked at each member of Bravo, they all nodded. They did not want Clay dumped in some institutional setting. It went against everything that Bravo stood for, but they also understood that Naima would still have to work and there might not always be a team member around to help.

Jason looked at Sonny, who never had this type of responsibility dropped into his lap before. He guessed it might be a bit much for Naima and the kids to handle until Clay was at least on his feet again. He frowned as he spoke up. “Why don’t we try it for a couple of days and see how he does and if he does okay then we will decide on when we can bring him home. It will be easier on Naima.”

Naima splayed her hand over her chest. “Don’t keep him here for my sake,” she argued. “You know I want him home.”

“It will be harder on the kids too,” Ray added quietly.

Naima sighed. That could be a problem. Jameelah was old enough to understand but RJ was not. He would be heartbroken if his beloved Uncle Clay did not recognize him as his ‘Champ’ anymore; to have him look at her children without recognition. Could they explain it to a three-year-old? Maybe it would be better to wait until they were sure his memory was intact.

“Will he get his memory back, Dr. Stewart?” She asked outright.

Dr. Stewart smiled gently, knowing how badly this was tearing this family up. The idea that Clay might not remember them and all that they had been to each other was devastating. They needed to be reassured.

“His memories are ALL still there. They are trapped inside a brain that is simply not able to send those impulses right now. Some areas are getting better already and some of those signals are getting through so some of his memory is returning. He is starting to recognize more people to at least some degree,” he replied as he let his eyes sweep over all of them. “He may have some impairment to his short-term memory but long-term? It’s all still there,” he assured them. “The pathways just aren’t clear yet to send those messages properly,” he explained a little less technically for the rest of Bravo’s sake. “His brain is not passing signals with his body and his mouth at this point.”

“How long?” Sonny asked bluntly, not mincing words.

“His memory should return very quickly once the inflammation and swelling begin to recede and we’ll see rapid improvement but the frustration levels he may experience in other areas as he relearns those functions, it may be hard for you to deal with.”

“Why will he have to relearn if he’ll remember on his own?” Brock asked, wishing Cerberus was here to comfort himself and the team.

“Remembering is one thing but not everything. I’d recommend physical therapy to improve his balance, flexibility, strength, motor skills and mobility. He will also need speech therapy to help him to regain the muscle control and coordination to speak properly.” Dr. Stewart elaborated for the team.

“Will he get all of that back?” Trent asked, knowing that if Clay could not speak clearly or lost that coordination and balance, they could be losing Bravo 6 as they know it.

Dr. Kelley piped in as Clay’s neurologist. “We can’t guarantee that he won’t have permanent damage but like Dr. Stewart, I’m optimistic. Most all patients who get encephalitis make a full recovery, but it could take a few weeks. It really does depend on how fast it clears his system. How long his brain takes to heal and how hard he wants to work to get better.”

Dr. Stewart nodded. “If there is anything, I know about team guys? I’m putting my money on Clay.”

Jason nodded his agreement. “That won’t be a problem if we know Clay,” he added confidently as they all climbed to their feet and headed for Clay’s door.

Dr. Kelley moved to stand next to Dr. Stewart, who grimaced as he looked at his fellow physician. There was always the possibility that the scar tissue left behind could rework the pathways in the young man’s brain and alter Clay’s abilities like his thought patterns, his knowledge of languages or potentially even leave him with epilepsy, but he didn’t want to frighten them all with that at this point.

“That was the old Clay,” he said quietly to Dr. Kelley. “Let’s hope the one we get back is just as strong.”

Dr. Kelley nodded in understanding.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a decision had to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you have time on your hands.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sonny returned to Clay’s bedside the next morning. The younger man was sleeping, and it finally appeared that the infection was under control. Naima threw him a tired smile and stood up to let him have the chair. “I’m going to get us some coffee from the nurses’ station,” she said as she stretched and headed from the door.

The Texan blew out a sigh of relief that even the fever had dropped to around 100. He slipped into the chair and gripped the still fingers. He smiled as they curled loosely around his own. Still lacking the strength or coordination to squeeze properly but it was a start.

He leaned in close to the younger man’s ear. “Hey Poster Boy. Can you hear me? Are you awake?”

Clay’s eyelashes fluttered at the sound of his voice.

Clay heard the quiet sound of someone speaking close to his ear. He knew the voice, the brown-haired man with the beard. The one he trusted was close by. His eyes slowly cracked open and a face swam before him for a moment before his bleary eyes forced it into focus.

The name seemed to leap into his head. SONNY! For some reason, he knew this was a good thing. Something important but he was not sure why? He opened his mouth to greet him, but nothing more than a groan came out. “Ssss,” slipped from between lips that would not move at his command.

Clay frowned in confusion. ‘Why couldn’t he talk?’ He tried again. “Ssso…” A little better but still not right. ‘Okay…’ He gritted his teeth and tried to squeeze the fingers holding his. Again, his fingers barely moved. He could not close his hand. ‘What was happening to him?’

His blue eyes grew frightened as they looked into gentle brown.

***

Sonny saw his brother’s mouth move. Heard what sounded like an attempt at his name. “Ssss,” He saw the look of uncertainty in his young friends and then the fear that followed the second failed attempt. “Ssso.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. You got it right Bam Bam. It’s Sonny,” he assured him in a gentle southern drawl, his mouth turning up at the corners.

‘Okay, this was good.’ He had the name right and it seemed to make the man happy with that development, though he had not been able to say it right, so he didn’t know why he looked so pleased.

The door opened and the pretty woman from the day before stepped inside. He knew her too. NAIMA! The name flooded his mind and his lips curled triumphantly. “Nnnaaammaa,” he slurred.

She smiled as she set the cups down and leaned over to kiss him gently on the forehead. “That’s right, Baby,” she praised him with a smile.

‘Okay, things were definitely getting better, but why couldn’t he talk?’ Clay thought. “R-rrr-on-g?” He gasped out after several seconds of effort.

“What GQ?” Sonny questioned the barely recognizable word. “What are you trying to say?”

“Wr-r-ng?” Clay slurred again.

“Wrong? What’s wrong?” Sonny questioned. There was a barely perceptible nod. “You have been very sick Clay. VERY sick,” he stressed. “Do you remember?” He asked hopefully.

Flashes of memories assaulted his brain. Tangos, fire, bombs, and drowning. People, the people here, Sonny and Naima. The other woman that frightened him. People he knew but could not remember their names now. Not whole memories, just pieces. Tiny moments that came like snapshots in his mind. He remembered Sonny holding him and telling him he would be okay.

He blinked away the frightening images. “Sss-ooom,” he said indistinctly.

“Good Peter Pan,” Sonny said with a smile, seeming to understand what he had been trying to say. Clay felt the man’s fingers ruffle his hair. The gesture felt familiar and comforting. He still did not have all the answers yet, but he was tired. Really tired. He heard the Texan drawl murmur quietly, “Just close your eyes and go to sleep. You need your beauty rest.”

The blue eyes drifted closed under Sonny’s gentle persuasion.

***

“He knew us both,” Naima said with a smile, despite the tears that filled her eyes.

Sonny smiled back. “Doc said they were still there, maybe that means that he’s finally got this infection beat.”

“Most likely, but remember, he’s still got a long fight ahead of him if Dr. Stewart’s right.” Naima said warningly.

Sonny nodded his head, remembering the barely recognizable words he had spoken, but it was a start.

Naima headed for home soon after. She was tired and needed a break. She also needed to check in with her children and her mom. Sonny took Naima’s place at Clay’s side, taking his fingers in his hand. He was so thankful that Blackburn had managed to get him some time off, but he was exhausted from all the worry. It did not take long before his eyes began to droop tiredly. His fingers gave one final reassuring squeeze before he drifted off.

***

Clay’s eyes drifted open a short while later. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, he felt cool. No fire raged. No horrible, throbbing pain in his head, just a dull ache. No tangos threatened, no bombs, but still, trouble thoughts seemed to permeate his mind.

He felt a hand holding his, and his blue eyes swiveled to the right. Sonny was asleep in the chair next to him.

Clay smiled tiredly and tried to squeeze his friend’s fingers to let him know he was awake. His fingers twitched but that was all. Clay frowned. ‘What was wrong?’

“Sss-sss.” He panted in a bare whisper.

His eyes widened in shock before the memories began to assail him. He had been sick. That is what Sonny had told him. ‘What did he have and how bad was it? Would he be alright? Would he be able to speak again?’ He did not know, and he needed to know.

Clay’s face screwed up in a look of determination. “SSSOONNY,” he gasped out as his fingers squeezed briefly.

It was not loud, but it was enough. Sonny’s eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. “Hey Blondie,” he said softly as he leaned over him. His fingers rested on Clay’s shoulder and he grinned. “Fever’s broken finally,” he informed him with a smile. He saw the look of fear in Clay’s eyes. “What is it?”

“T-Ta-K?” Clay slurred out.

“Okay, just relax. You are gonna be okay, Peter Pan. Do you remember what we talked about earlier?” Sonny tried to jog Clay’s memory.

Clay frowned as the memory flitted into and almost as quickly tried to flit out of his mind. He caught hold of it. “Sss-k?”

“Got it in one. “You’ve been very, very sick. You’ve had encephalitis.” Sonny explained.

Clay frowned, “N-cef-tis?” He questioned.

Sonny sighed. The signs of aphasia were still there, though it was getting better. At least the words were almost recognizable now.

“Yeah, Bam Bam. You had an infection in your brain from having Hand and Foot. Do you remember having Hand and Foot?” There was a tiny negative shake of his head. “Okay, that’s alright if you don’t. It’s normal, alright? Now, there is nothing for you to be worried about. Dr. Stewart and Dr. Kelley assured us that most people who get this recover completely.” Clay’s eyebrow rose in concern. The older man chuckled at the look. “I know Tinkerbell, you are never most people,” he teased.  
A small smirk curled the corners of Clay’s lips for a moment. “You’re gonna be okay, brother. We are gonna get you through this. I promise. We’re gonna get you into speech and physical therapy and you’ll be good as new,” he encouraged.

Clay was looking more alarmed with each word. “What?” Sonny questioned at the look.

“Th-py?” Was Clay’s response.

“Therapy?” Clay nodded. “Certain areas of your brain have been affected by this, GQ. Therapy will help you regain your sense of balance as well as your coordination and strength you back up, and speech therapy will help you make these muscles cooperate,” he teased, patting Clay’s shoulder gently. “You wanna be able to use all those languages again, right?” Clay frowned a bit. “C’mon Bam Bam, it won’t be that bad. You’ve been through therapy before for your leg, right?”

‘Was he right?’ Had Clay been through this before? He struggled to remember, concentrating hard and then suddenly it was there. The memory of it popped into his head. Yes, yes, he had. He had been through physical therapy to rebuild his strength after being blown up in Manila. He could do this. His mind began to drift, and he had to fight to keep it on track here. Damnit, what was happening to him? Fear welled up, but he tamped it down as the man, wait, as Sonny continued.

“Dr. Stewart says you’ll get better and stronger, and then things will start to return more quickly as your brain heals from the infection.” Sonny explained what he had been told.

“Hw l-ng?” Clay slurred.

Sonny looked away, not able to look Clay in the eye. “A few weeks maybe,” he said softly.

Clay’s eyes widened in distress. “W-ks?”

“It’ll be alright. You will be back to your normal self soon, okay?”

The door was pushed open and Dr. Stewart stepped into the room, Nurse Lauren was close behind. “Good morning Sonny,” They both greeted before their eyes shifted to the younger man in the bed.

“Morning Doc, Nurse Lauren,” Sonny returned.

“How is he?” Dr. Stewart questioned as he noticed the blue eyes open and almost alert.

“Fever’s broken and he’s been trying to talk some.” Sonny reported.

“That’s great,” Dr. Stewart said with a half-smile as he pulled his penlight to check Clay’s eyes.

“I don’t know exactly how much he’s getting really,” Sonny admitted softly. “But he seems to be able to follow most of what I’m saying.” Dr. Stewart sent him an understanding smile.

Nurse Lauren came around to the side of the bed and looked at Clay’s vitals. “Do you remember me?” She asked casually, knowing that she had been introduced to Clay multiple times.

Clay looked baffled for a long moment. ‘Did he know this person?’ He gave a hesitant nod, but the perplexed frown negated the gesture.

Nurse Lauren glanced at Dr. Stewart before looking at Clay’s BP. Dr. Stewart smiled and shook his head. “Don’t tell him. Let him remember on his own. It’ll give us a better handle on where he is in his recovery when he starts to remember names on his own.”

Nurse Lauren was clearly unhappy with that, but she nodded as she gave the doctor her findings. “Pulse is 100, respirations 18 and his BP is 120/80,” she reported.

Dr. Stewart leaned over the younger man. “Clay? Can you tell me my name?” He asked quietly.

Clay tried to answer but he could not remember it. He should know him. He has seen him for the past several days. He wanted to scream out loud. ‘What’s wrong with me?’ but his body and mind betrayed him again. He could not make his mouth move. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes.

Dr. Stewart patted Clay’s shoulder gently. “It’s okay if you can’t. It is normal after what you have been through so do not get upset alright? It will come to you just like Sonny’s did. I promise you.”

“He remembered Naima earlier this morning,” Sonny informed them.

“Good, that’s an excellent start Clay. It’ll come back to you a little at a time.” Dr. Stewart encouraged.

Clay nodded but he still looked unhappy and frightened.

Dr. Stewart touched Sonny’s arm as he turned to leave. “When you, Naima and any of the team have time, we need to talk about Clay’s recovery and therapy program. Just have the duty nurse page me.”

“I will. Thanks, Doc.” Sonny said gratefully.

Clay turned his eyes toward Sonny after they had left. The look in them tore at his heart. It was very clear his younger brother knew something was wrong and was afraid.

Sonny plucked a tissue and casually brushed the tears from Clay’s cheeks. “Bravo will be with you every step of the way Lil’ Buddy. I promise, you’re not alone.”

***

Sonny heaved a sigh a couple of hours later. He, Naima, Jason, and Ray sat across from Dr. Stewart in a conference room as he explained what he thought the best plan of action for Clay might be.

Sonny looked at the pamphlet Dr. Stewart had handed them. ‘Portsmouth Inpatient Rehabilitation Department,’ he read. It looked nice enough on paper, but none of them were sure of it. ‘How would Clay feel about it?’

‘I don’t know Doc. I’m still not sold on this idea,” he said softly.

Dr. Stewart blew out a sympathetic breath. “I know, but it would be much easier for all of you in the long run.”

“What if Clay doesn’t want to?” Jason asked.

“Right now, Sonny and Naima are in control. Clay is not capable of making an informed choice right now. He does not understand what is currently best for him. He is doing well to remember Sonny, Naima, you guys when prompted and his own name. He’s still very confused and disoriented.”

“But he’s remembering more,” Sonny argued. “He’s always recovered with one of us without a problem.”

“I know he’s remembering, slowly, and those times he was in possession of his mental faculties and capable of at least helping Naima with the physical transitions from bed to wheelchair and such. He cannot do that this time. I am suggesting this for a couple of weeks until his memory improves, and he gets back on his feet and becomes more stable. I would hate to see him take a fall because Naima can’t lift him or worse, possibly suffer a serious injury.”

Naima looked to her husband and the rest of Bravo. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he got hurt,” she said softly.

Trent sighed, seeing both sides of the situation. “We have talked about this. He would have twenty-four-hour care and on-site rehab.”

Sonny nodded. His head told him it was best for Clay, but his heart was telling him something quite different. Sonny was not here for when Clay was blown up after Manila and had to complete inpatient rehab before he could home with Swanny. He did not want Clay to stop communicating again like when they were stuck in the Philippines. Bravo was not going to stop communicating with Clay, they were not sending him away, but they were not bringing him home either.

Sonny sighed, readjusted his hat, and scrubbed his beard. Sonny just wished he knew for sure what was going on in his brother’s mind. “Can I look it over?” He asked.

“Sure Sonny. It’s on the seventh floor and you can see him anytime during visiting hours.”

“I guess,” he acquiesced.

“Good. I will take you all up there this afternoon to look around and meet the director for that unit, Dr. Carter. I have sent multiple patients up there and all have had great success. Clay will be in good hands.”

***

Over the next couple of days, Clay began to slowly improve. His memory seemed to be returning in gradual stages though the occasional look of confusion still entered his eyes as a thought flitted away from him, unfortunately his recovery didn’t extend to being able to communicate it so it was still difficult to know what was going on inside his head.

Dr. Stewart had him moved to a room outside of the ICU on the second day which made it easier for him to receive more visitors. Some he remembered instantly, he remembered all of Bravo, while others like Full Metal took a few moments to catch the fleeting name. Some, like when Romeo Team came to visit, still would not come at all.

Improvement still did not extend to his motor skills either. Clay still suffered from ataxia, but he could at least nod or shake his head, move his arms and hands, twitch his toes, and squeeze a hand if he concentrated hard. It was not very coordinated yet, but it was a small reassurance that he was at least, slowly getting better.

Trent presented him with a soft rubber ball. Clay looked at him curiously. “Wa fr?”

Bravo did not necessarily understand the words, but they knew their brother well enough to guess what he was asking. “To help you regain your strength in your hands. You’ll have to be able to hold those bars for therapy, Kid,” he teased him gently. The smile faded from the older man’s face a bit as he thought about what Clay’s reaction would be to being moved to the rehab wing full of strangers. He hoped Clay would not be too anxious about it. “You just squeeze that over and over again until your hands get stronger okay?”

“Ka,” he slurred, looking confused. “G o hmmm?” Clay asked.

“You’re not ready to go home yet, Kid.” Trent replied evasively.

Clay frowned. He was feeling much better. The pounding headaches he had been experiencing had faded to a dull throb. The fever was gone completely though he was still weak. He knew something was still wrong with him. He still had trouble talking and controlling some of his movements, but they had assured him that it would get better as well. So, why couldn’t he go home? He did not want to stay here.

His brows knotted in confusion as he tried to concentrate. He always went home with one of the guys if he could not be alone. He blew out a frustrated breath. He was not sure of anything anymore, but he though he remembered that.

“Naaa sik an mo, Ent. Hmmm?” Clay tried again.

Trent smiled and just ruffled Clay’s curls affectionately. “You’re not running a fever anymore and you’re definitely getting better Clay, but you’re still having some problems understand?”

“Hommm,” Clay replied stubbornly. “Naa sta hr.”

Trent sighed; his brother’s willful nature and stubbornness was back to normal. He had known this moment would come and he was not going to like it. “Clay,” he began.

The door opened, interrupting Trent’s attempt to reason with Clay, who sometimes was not reasonable even when he was well. Naima breezed into the room in her scrubs and blew out a breath of relief when she tossed a glance toward Clay who was sitting up in bed. His smile rewarded her as she came in. “Well, look at you, Baby,” she teased gently as she came to the bed.

“Mrn An Nam,” he managed.

Naima threw Trent a questioning look. “I think he said good morning to you,” Trent filled in with a laugh.

“I’m glad you can understand him,” she shot back. “Sounds a bit like a cartoon character.” She teased.

“You need to hang around a drunk Sonny more often. You become pretty good at cartoon characters,” he replied with a grin.

She set a small bag on the bedside table. “Ice cream,” she told Clay as he eyed it curiously.

Clay smiled appreciatively, not at all happy with the variety of half pureed food they had been giving him, but they could not risk his being unable to chew it properly. The battle to get him to eat it was frustrating, so Naima took pity on both the men of Bravo and Clay and bought some ice cream.

“Want some Kid?” Trent asked, relieved at the reprieve he had been given.

Clay managed to nod eagerly. “Well, I guess he communicated that well enough,” she said as she pulled the treat from the bag.

“I understand him alright,” Trent answered.

“You guys can understand each other when you don’t speak at all,” she replied with a poignant smile.

“True,” Bravo’s medic replied. Bravo frequently communicated by eye contact, a nod, a touch, an expression or even a squeeze. It amazed a lot of people who see it for the first time how well Bravo could communicate without spoken words.

Naima peeled the lid off the small container of ice cream. “Here we go Sweetheart,” she said, using the endearment she commonly used when any of her children, and her adopted child, were sick. She could tell he was on the mend by the crimson stain that crept over his cheeks, and she laughed in delight. A few weeks of therapy and Clay would be fine. 

Trent confirmed it with his next words. “Dr. Stewart and Dr. Kelley said his last EEG looked good and there was marked improvement most especially in the temporal lobes. That is why his memory’s getting a little better but it’s still affecting parts of the frontal and parietal lobes which is why he is still having trouble talking and moving as well as he should. That is what the therapy will concentrate the most on.”

Naima looked to Trent as she fed Clay a spoonful of ice cream. “Are they still moving him this afternoon?”

Trent’s eyes shot to Clay worriedly before he answered. “Yeah, but Sonny still hasn’t um… Told him about it yet.” He replied quietly. “He wants to go home.”

Naima nodded, but let it drop, ignoring Clay’s questioning look as she scooped another spoonful of chocolate ice cream into his mouth.

Clay’s eyebrows knotted in frustration. He understood that they were talking about him but could not hold on to the conversation long enough to ask the question. Thoughts and memories swirled in his brain in a chaotic dance until they made him dizzy. He was at least pleased with himself that he seemed to be able to remember most people now and hold onto their names for more than just a few moments.

Naima spooned the last of the ice cream into his mouth. She pressed a kiss on his forehead before tossing the small container away and turning to Trent. “When does Sonny plan to explain it to him?”

Trent bit his lip in indecision. “Sonny asked me to do it and I was about to when you came in, but he wants to go home so I don’t know how he will react.” Trent and the rest of Bravo was completely against this idea, but they had to take into consideration what was best for Clay. Not to mention that having Clay at the Perry house with all his limitations could be very stressful for Naima and the kids, especially when they got spun up. Trent sighed in frustration, feeling as if his hands were tied. If Bravo could be there every day to help, it would not even be an issue, but there was a chance of a spin-up at any time.

Naima grimaced at the idea herself, hoping a unit full of strangers would not upset Clay too much. It would not be a problem at all if Clay were firing on all cylinders perhaps, but now with how much he was comprehending and retaining, it was questionable. Naima was very worried that he would not understand that it was for his own good, but the decision was Sonny’s and her own.

Dr. Stewart had assured them that he would get better and stronger with each passing day and so far, he has been correct. They were seeing improvement already even though they were small victories. 

The door opened a moment later breaking their quiet personal contemplations. Lisa Davis peeked in. She planned to go with Clay when they moved him later today. Naima would be on shift and Bravo were required to be on base for a drill. She frowned when she thought about it. She agrees with Bravo and is not happy with the idea of moving Clay to Long-Term care. She wanted Clay at home with Bravo, but she did not want to upset Sonny and Naima by being negative about it.

“Good morning,” she greeted the group as she walked up to the bed and leaned down to ruffle Clay’s curls. “Morning Clay, how are you today?”

Clay frowned as he struggled to make his mouth cooperate with his brain. “Bbbtr,” he finally managed to sputter after several tries.

“Good,” she replied as she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “When are they coming for him?” She asked, turning to Trent and Naima.

“About four,” Trent replied quietly as he came to join Lisa at his brother’s side.

Clay’s eyes shifted from one to the other, his eyebrows knitted in a frown. He was pretty sure they were talking about him but why were they always talking around him instead of to him? He knew something had been very wrong with him, but he did not know what for sure and wanted to ask but it was so difficult right now. He sighed in frustration, trying desperately to hold onto the gist of the conversation that was taking place, but it was hard. His thoughts fluttered away once more.

Trent caught the guarded look and reached out to pat Clay’s hand. His fingers curled around his own, bringing a smile to Trent’s lips. “You’re doing better Kid, don’t worry okay. Everything will be fine.” Clay gave a nod. Trent looked at his watch, he said his goodbyes and left for base. Naima also knew her shift was starting shortly and said her goodbyes, leaving Lisa and Clay to their own devices.  
Dr. Stewart and Nurse Lauren joined them shortly before four. Dr. Stewart gave them a nod as two men came into wheel Clay’s bed to the new unit. Clay frowned a bit in confusion. ‘Did he know them?’ He did not think so, but he knew he was still a bit foggy about that just yet. He understood at least that he had been sick and that they’d promised him he was on the mend, but it didn’t always feel like it when he couldn’t get his body and brain to connect.

The perplexed look deepened as they moved his bed. “Hey Clay,” Lisa said softly as she took his hand. Clay’s eyes swiveled toward her nervously before returning quickly to the strangers. “It’s okay, I’m going to walk down there with you, so don’t worry. I’ll be right with you the whole time,” she promised, afraid that Clay would be upset about this. 

She did not have any idea just how much.

***

“G-ooo?” He questioned hesitantly as the two men released the brakes on his bed. ‘Where were they going? What was happening here?’ The anxious eyes swiveled to Lisa once again as they added another blanket to his bed, covering him.

Clay stiffened fearfully. His short-term memory might be lacking now, but his long-term memory was working just fine. His memories of being transferred from floor to floor after his leg, memories of frustration, pain, and an uncertain future. “It’s okay Clay. I’m right here and I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Lisa assured him, thinking Clay was just anxious over the two strangers; she didn’t understand the fear and confusion Clay was feeling right now and her friend couldn’t articulate it.

Nurse Lauren gave Clay a reassuring pat on his shoulder as the doctor nodded his head in reassurance. “We will come to see you soon Clay.”

‘Come see him where? Where were they taking him?’ His eyes turned to Lisa once again.

Lisa smiled down at her friend, wishing she knew where Clay’s head was at right now and how much he could understand. Clay was also wishing he could tell her, but only a low moan of fear slipped from his lips.

***

They arrived upstairs a few minutes later. Clay’s eyes searched his surroundings frantically as they pulled the gurney from the elevator.

Clay was being followed by Lisa. Clay’s gaze widened as he took in the strange surroundings. ‘Where was he? This did not look familiar at all. Where were they and why?’ He darted a worried look toward his friend. “Ww-r?” He questioned with difficulty.

Lisa grimaced. This was it... Sonny was supposed to do this, but it landed on her to do it. “It’s a long-term unit, Clay. Just a different part of the hospital. It’s okay,” she said reassuringly as she took Clay’s hand.

Clay shook his head adamantly even as they wheeled him inside. “Noooo,” he managed quite clearly. “Hmmm.”  
Lisa had tears starting to well up in her eyes at the anxious look that was clearly in Clay’s eyes. He was looking up at her, feeling helpless and unable to even protest what was happening.

They were met by a tall, older man and an older dark-haired nurse as they entered. “Ms. Davis,” he greeted her. “This is Clay, I assume,” he said with a forced smile that reminded Lisa more of a wolf with its teeth bared.

“Yes,” Lisa replied, turning to Clay. “Clay, this is Dr. Carter. He’s the director up here.”

Clay did not respond but his eyes were locked on Lisa. She could feel the tremor of fear in Clay’s hand. Clay was fighting to speak now. He was upset and that only made concentrating worse.

“W-Y?” He managed to gasp. 

“Dr. Stewart thought it would be easier on you and your family if you were here for long-term rehab, Mr. Spenser,” Dr. Carter explained for Lisa as he waved the nurse over. “This is Nurse Leslie. She’s the head nurse and she’s going to get you all settled in while I talk to your family so there’s no need for you to fret,” he said, sounding a little condescending to Lisa. Clay was ill and a bit confused, but he was not stupid. “Take him to his room,” he said to the nurse as he turned back to Lisa, dismissing Clay completely.

Nurse Leslie nodded a bit curtly as she plucked Clay’s hand free of Lisa’s. “This way,” she directed curtly as she turned and walked away. She had not even spoken to the young SEAL.

Clay shot Lisa one final terrified look as they whisked him away. ‘What was happening? Oh no, they were abandoning him here. Just dumping him off with a bunch of strangers.’ Clay did not want to be here. He just wanted to go home. ‘Didn’t they understand?’ He needed to tell Lisa.

He tried to call out to him, to ask why, but by the time he had gotten his thoughts together, it was too late. He tried anyway. “Llll-sa. Nooo.”

Nurse Leslie threw him a scowl as she directed them into a room. “Now, Mr. Spenser, there’s no need to upset yourself. You are here because you need help and that is what we do here. You don’t want to be a burden on your family, do you?”

Clay froze. He remembered that term. Burden. His Dad had called him that, hadn’t he? Is that what he has become to his make-shift family? He felt his heart sink a bit. He was too much trouble to have around. ‘They didn’t want him,’ his confused brain told him. 

A new worry crossed his mind and then tried to flit away, but Clay caught hold of it once again. Concentrating hard and forcing his mind to follow the train of thought. They had told him he was getting better. That he would be fine. ‘Was that a lie? Was this all he was going to get back and that was why they were leaving him here?’ He would be too much trouble for them to handle. ‘Did he want to live like this the rest of his life if that was the case? Long-term rehab they had called it. Was it permanent?’

A thousand questions circled in his brain, colliding with one another and he could not ask any of them. He tried to pull the swirling chaos together in his head but the more upset he got the less easy it was to hold onto any one thought long enough to ask. Nothing came from his mouth but a frustrated groan.  
The two men moved quickly to lock the brakes on the bed in the correct position and departed as the nurse stepped up beside him. She efficiently got the young man situated with a cold manner and tugged the blankets over Clay quickly.

“There we are Mr. Spenser. Your family will be here shortly and then I will introduce you to your nurse. Tomorrow, we will have you meet your therapists,” she explained rapidly, without giving Clay a chance to think or catch up with what she was saying. “Breakfast is at seven, lunch is twelve thirty and dinner is at five thirty,” she finished rather brusquely.

Clay’s head was spinning with too much information being thrown at him too quickly. All he wanted was Lisa, Sonny, or anyone on Bravo. He had to tell them he did not want to stay here. To beg them to take him home.

Clay finally shook his head. “Nooo Llllissa,” he stammered. “Naa St-y.”

She folded her arms across her chest and scowled at the handsome young man. “I don’t know what you’re saying,” she snapped with a shrug. “Now, your dinner should be here shortly so let’s take a look at this catheter and be sure everything is in order before it gets here,” she said as she tugged the sheets away.

Clay did not want her looking at anything at this point. He did not want dinner. He just wanted to go home. He pushed weakly at her hands with a shake of his head. “Nooo.”

She stepped back with an ominous scowl. “You’re not going to give me any trouble are you,” she stated rather than asked.

Clay’s heart pounded a bit at the warning tone, but he was not sure how to answer even if he could get his brain and mouth to cooperate. He did not want to stay here. His eyes shifted to the door. ‘Had they left them? Where were they? What had he done wrong? Why were they doing this to him?’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clay comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you are desperately trying NOT to work on anything work related for a week because school got out last Friday.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dr. Carter sat across from Lisa Davis. He glanced from face to face, anxiety clearly written on her face. It was obvious that she was not happy about this at all, but Dr. Stewart had obviously thought that the young man needed to be here, so he tried to reassure her. “Ms. Davis, I can assure you that Clay will be quite alright here. He just needs time to adjust.”

“I suppose,” Lisa said quietly, wanting to beg Sonny and Naima to reconsider and take Clay home but was it fair to Naima and the kids? Bravo could not be home every day, and even when they were, they would have to be right there to assist Clay or be carting him back and forth to Clay’s therapy appointments. Naima certainly could not lift him in and out of bed or the car when Bravo was not home; not to mention Clay would need some very delicate care. Lisa knew Naima loved Clay like a brother, or even a son, but how would Naima feel about having to be extremely personal with Clay. How would Clay feel once he started becoming more aware of everything going on around him? She blew out a frustrated breath. “Clay likes to know exactly what is going on. Usually, he will ask a bunch of questions. When he does not understand, he can be a handful,” he said with a half joking smile.

“I promise you, Ms. Davis, we know how to handle behavioral issues,” Dr. Carter replied with a smile of his own.

Lisa was not sure she liked the sound of that. “Can I see him before I go?”

“Of course,” Dr. Carter stood up and led her down the hall. Her eyes noted several open doors with patients in the beds. Naima frowned at the sound of moans from another room which did nothing to dispel her fears about leaving Clay here. Several people in the hallways were dressed only in hospital gowns and were not in her opinion decently covered as they hung halfway off. She frowned as she passed them.

They entered Clay’s room and the nurse was standing at Clay’s bedside with her arms folded over her chest as she scowled down at him. Hope flared in his eyes as they came in, but it was quickly dashed.

“Hey Clay. I just wanted to say bye before I had to head back to base. Naima will try and get up here whenever she gets a chance during her breaks, and you know Bravo will come by and see you for sure every day they aren’t spun up, okay?”

Clay’s eyes caught and held Lisa’s. The look of betrayal tore at Lisa’s heart. “Nnn-ooo. Llli-sssa?” He slurred plaintively. Lisa closed her eyes to block the sight of the hurt in his face.

“Clay? Try not to be upset okay? It is only for a few days, a couple of weeks tops. We promise.” Clay did not believe her. She was leaving him. Bravo was leaving him. Just like everyone else before. Lisa came and sat next to the bed. “It is just that Bravo has drills and possible spin ups, and Naima cannot handle you alone yet. You need to stay here and build up your strength.” Clay shook his head, his eyes darting to the nurse. “I know you do not understand but this is best for you right now…” her voice trailed off at the look of abject rejection in Clay’s eyes.

Clay understood enough. He remembered his childhood and his father calling him a burden. He remembered his mother too concerned with herself to even realize she had a son that needed her. He remembers his dad standing at the gate, pushing towards the flight attendant that grabbed his hand and pulled him onto a plane to take him to his grandparents. It was the same. They did not want him, just like his family. When he needed them the most, they were gonna just dump him here. Abandoned him here.

Clay turned his face away. Lisa let a single tear fall down her cheek before she wiped it away. Dr. Carter patted her arm reassuringly. “You are doing the right thing for Mr. Spenser,” he promised.

Lisa did not look like she believed him. “Clay?” She tried again as she reached out to try and turn Clay’s head toward her, but the curly haired SEAL pushed weakly at his hands, resisting the contact, and refusing to turn his head. Lisa’s heart just broke. This was so like when he stopped communicating with the guys after Manila.

“Ch-us ko,” Clay slurred, barely audible. 

“Let’s give him some time,” Dr. Carter tried again, frowning at the stubbornness of the young man in the bed.

“Yeah,” Lisa agreed somberly. “Clay, we love you,” she assured him.

‘No, you don’t. You are dumping me here and I had no say, not about anything. You didn’t even ask what I wanted,’ his mind screamed the words his mouth could not speak, and tears burned behind his eyes. He was still him, Clay. Just because his words were trapped in his head did not mean he was not still here. He just could not tell them so.

He wanted to cry, but he would not give them the power over him, to see that weakness. He did not cry; he was pretty sure he remembered his grandfather telling him that. ‘Do not show them any weakness or they can use it to hurt you.’

Well, he had been right, and Clay had screwed that up too. He had opened his heart to these people, like Adam had told him to, and they were abandoning him when he needed them while he was helpless and confused and weak. ‘Whatever happened to your team is your family?’

‘Well, he did not need them. He did not need anyone.’ He knew in his heart that that was not true, and he did not want them to leave him. He turned his head to beg Lisa not to leave him here, but it was too late. She was already gone and the only one who remained was the cold faced nurse.

“Now Mr. Spenser, let us get a few things straight,” she said with a smirk.

***

Sonny and Bravo were sitting in silence at the Perry house. The kids seemed to sense the somber mood of the adults and sat silently on the floor, petting Cerberus. They cast occasional anxious looks at each other but stayed quiet, unsure of what had caused it.

The adults seemed oblivious of the look’s, each one lost in their own thoughts but all of them on the same subject. Lisa had told Bravo when she had arrived on base the look of hurt and total rejection in Clay’s eyes, and it tore at their hearts. Lisa had torn Sonny and Trent each a new one for not telling Clay before she oversaw his transfer to the Long-Term Care unit.

Sonny felt horrible but what could he do? Naima and Ray had said they would take Clay in, but would Ray’s home life survive with Ray being tied up with Clay every moment when he was home and Bravo constantly under foot? Even for a couple of weeks? He was sure the kids would not understand why Ray was not available to him at home. And Naima? Coming home from work just to have a patient waiting at home for her? Sonny sighed heavily in frustration.

Naima glanced over. “What is it Sonny?” she questioned.

Sonny threw her a glance. The reddened eyes and nose were a giveaway that she has been crying quietly.

“I don’t know what else to do,” he admitted quietly. “You can’t handle his care alone and it wouldn’t be fair to the kids, and we can’t always be home wither,” he said despondently, voicing his private worries.

“I know Sonny, but Lisa said his face when she was leaving him there was as if we were abandoning. He thinks we do not want him. He thinks we do not love him.” She said with a hitched breath.

“I know,” Sonny murmured, voice thick.

“I do not like the idea of leaving him with that nurse.” Trent said. “Lisa said she looked like a horrible person.”

“I’m not a fan of it either,” Naima chimed in, thinking back to the other nurse she had to protect Clay from. “This whole situation is making me uncomfortable.”

“I do not think they would hurt him or anything,” Ray tried to be the voice of reason. “I think we are all just worried about him. Maybe even being too fussy,” He said quietly but he still looked concerned at the thought. Clay could be extremely stubborn even when he had all his wits about him. He was even worse when he was sick. He shook his head to dismiss his fears.

Jameelah looked concerned. Her parents had explained what they were doing and why, but she had not had any say in any of it and RJ was really too young to understand what was going on but she had heard her father. Had they left Uncle Clay somewhere because of her and RJ? Uncle Clay would not even be in this mess if they had not given him Hand and Foot in the first place. Oh, she knew it was not their fault, but still.

“Maybe,” her mother agreed with her dad. “But I would rather have him HOME where **I** can take care of him,” she said stubbornly.

Ray shot her a look. “It would mean giving up our privacy. No time for just the two of us or the things we do with the kids.”

“I would not mind Dad,” Jameelah piped in with her two cents worth. “Uncle Clay would do anything for us,” she reminded them, remembering herself how many times she has heard Uncle Clay doing something for her Dad or her other Uncles.

“Out of the mouths of babes,” Jason murmured, chuckling at the dark look Ray’s nine-year-old threw at him.

Ray turned to his daughter, “What about dance class? Soccer practice?” He questioned wanting his daughter to understand that until Clay was well. He and her other Uncles would be unavailable for those activities.

Jameelah shrugged. “Uncle Clay’s more important than any of those things.”

“It would mean possibly getting up close and very personal with Clay,” Ray said meaningfully to Naima.

Naima smiled wryly and looked at Bravo. “Look, I know there could be some embarrassing moments until he is strong enough to get to the bathroom and bathe on his own, but Clay is a part of this family. I will do whatever it takes for him.”

“What about lifting him?” Brock spoke up, wondering how Naima is going to lift someone of Clay’s size.

“I will hire someone,” Sonny interjected from where he was sitting on the kitchen stool. “I will get whatever we need to bring him home. I cannot live with myself for leaving Lil’ Buddy there,” he said. Lisa did well in giving him a whole new perspective of what it was like leaving Clay in that room.

“I’ll chip in for whatever is needed,” Jason said with conviction. Everyone agreed to help chip in on the supplies to bring Clay home.

Jason stood up and looked at Sonny. “I do not know how we will work this all out, but I know I want him out of there and home with us.”

“Go get him you two. I’m sure these gentlemen will help me get his room ready and make some phone calls,” she said as Jason reached for his keys and everyone was ready to put the pan into motion.

Sonny did not waste any more time on arguments. The medical staff may give them hell and the rehab center may not appreciate the change of plans, but the decision was his to make and he has done it. Clay was coming home.

***

Nurse Leslie wasted little time. Lisa Davis had barely left the room before she turned back to Clay. “Alright Mr. Spenser. No more nonsense, I have other patients to take care of,” she snapped as she whipped the covers back.

Clay desperately wanted to tell her to feel free to go see them, but he knew he would never get that out of his mouth. He did the only thing open to him. He shook his head. “Nooo,” he slurred pushing weakly at her hands. He just wanted to be left alone.

“Quit that,” she barked, slapping his arm hard enough to leave a reddened mark that was sure to bruise. Clay winced but his jaw set stubbornly. His head shook in the negative once more.

She set her hands on her rather ample hips. “Alright Mr. Spenser, so you want to be difficult?” She turned and exited the room.

Clay breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. She returned a few moments later with several restraint bands. Clay watched her warily as she returned to the bed, uncertain what she planned to do to him now.

She did not waste time explaining as she reached out to none too gently grabbed one arm and efficiently tethered it to the bed. Clay’s eyes widened in terror. This was going to be worse than SERE.

His head shook adamantly as he tried to hitch his weakened body away from her and fend her off with the only free hand he had left. He could not let her do this, but his body simply would not cooperate quickly enough. “Nooo,” he breathed fearfully.

He struggled to keep the second hand free, but it was no use. She quickly caught that as well. She stood looking down at him smugly. “Now,” she said with a smirk. “Let us just calm you down some.”

Clay’s eyes widened at the syringe she pulled from her pocket. “Nooo,” he moaned.

***

Jason and Sonny drove to the hospital and they were both happy and anxious to pick Clay up and take him home.

“I wish we had not waited until now to get this all figured out,” Jason said, tossing Sonny a rueful glance. “Clay would not have even had to go through all of this upheaval if we had really sat down and figured out a solution sooner.”

“I know Jase and I am still concerned about Naima having to perform some of the more personal aspects of Clay’s care, but Naima is a nurse and we will bring in a male nurse in for the things she can’t handle.”

Jason nodded, hoping it would only be a few days to get Clay coordinated and built up enough to assist in transferring himself from bed to a wheelchair and back, then Clay could use the bathroom and it would not be an issue.

For some reason, the women associated with the Bravo team seem to adopt Clay all the time. Something about him brings out the mother instinct in them.

***

They stepped from the elevator and spotted Dr. Carter talking to Nurse Leslie a short distance up the hall. They both looked up as they approached and as a trained observer, Jason was sure he saw the man’s face blank as they drew closer.

“You must be Clay Spenser’s family?” Dr. Carter asked, sounding a bit alarmed as he quickly came to meet them. “What are you doing here outside of visiting hours?” He questioned worriedly before catching himself. “I mean uh, um, I thought you would have let Mr. Spenser settle in, and we would not be seeing anyone until tomorrow?” he sputtered.

Jason and Sonny looked at him suspiciously. “Is there a problem?” Jason questioned with concern.

No, no of course not. Uh, it is just that, Mr. Spenser became agitated and a bit combative after you left. He simply would not cooperate with Nurse Leslie here,” he said, directing their attention to the nurse who still stood a few feet away with her arms folded smugly over her chest.

Both men frowned at the woman and without another word spun on their heels and headed straight for Clay’s room.

“One minute, sir! Please wait,” Dr. Carter called after them, but they did not slow down. Jason pushed the door open and his mouth dropped open in shock. Sonny almost plowed into the back of him before catching himself and stepping around Jason.

His breath caught sharply. “Are you fucking kidding me,” he growled in horror.

Jason’s mouth snapped shut to clench his teeth in anger. He turned to look at Dr. Carter in a rage as Sonny pushed past him to get to Clay’s side. “Is this your idea of how to handle a ‘behavioral issue’?” He asked in a low growl that Sonny knew from experience was Jason’s temper being carefully controlled before the impending explosion of rage.

Jason’s fury filled eyes moved over to his youngest brother. The signs were obvious that a struggle had taken place. Clay’s body was hitched to the side and the gown was disheveled and rucked almost to his hips, leaving him nearly exposed to anyone who had entered the room. A wide strap held him pinned to the bed. He was obviously drugged and tethered to the side rails with both wrist and ankle restraints.

Clay’s head lolled loosely on the pillow and the normally expressive eyes were heavy lidded and barely cracked open. He pulled irritably at the straps that held him, while small moans of distress slipped from between his lips.

“I assure you; it was just a mild sedative to help settle him down,” Dr. Carter tried to explain.

“And I guess he is just mildly restrained as well?” Jason barked, moving to Clay’s side where Sonny was already tugging the gown in place.

“You fuckin’ nitwit! Why would you do this to him?” Sonny growled at the older nurse, his eyes shooting fire.

“He would not allow Nurse Leslie to check the catheter. He was pushing her away and-,” Dr. Carter tried to explain.

“Jase?” Sonny interrupted angrily as he turned Clay’s arm. A bruise was already blossoming on his forearm.

“How did that happen? It was not there before he was transferred here.” Jason snapped.

“He was being difficult,” the nurse snapped back.

“He is recovering from a brain infection. Did you expect him to be all glued together here?” Sonny asked in disbelief. “Did you hit him?” He asked ominously.

The nurse started to feel fearful from the two men standing in front of her. “I-I um… Reached badly when he shoved my hands away.” She stuttered.

Sonny took a single step toward the woman, but Jason reached out to grab her arm. “Just get the restraints off him, Sonny,” he ordered before turning to Dr. Carter. “I do not know what kind of paperwork you people require to discharge my friend here, but you better go and get it,” Jason barked as Sonny pulled the restraint straps free.

Sonny sat beside him, tenderly stroking his curls as he spoke softly. “It’s alright Bam Bam, we are here now,” he assured him gently.

“I would not recommend that,” Dr. Carter advised. “Your friend will still require a great deal of care and therapy…” He trailed off at the look Jason directed at him.

“I would not let you give therapy to my worst enemy, much less someone I love. Clay will not be staying here, and he will not be back for therapy. We will take him to the short-term therapy department downstairs.” Jason growled at him.

“Sir!” Dr. Carter tried again.

“Get the damn papers and you can expect a visit from the Licensing Board, Dr. Stewart and a lawyer… Count on it,” Sonny snapped ominously as he learned over and lifted his half-conscious brother in his arms. Jason unhooked the collection bag from the bed and shot a final glare at the pair as Sonny carried Clay out. Clay’s head drooped to lie against his shoulder, and Sonny rested his cheek on it. “I’m so sorry Lil’ Buddy. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you in here,” he whispered against his curls.

There was an unoccupied wheelchair in the corridor and Sonny settled Clay in it. Dr. Carter’s face was waned as he stepped into another office and pulled up Clay’s file on the computer. It only took a moment for Sonny to sign them.

“We are done here, but you better pray he does not remember any of this, but you can bet that I will and I will be sure to let Dr. Stewart knows just what kind of hell hole you people are running here,” Sonny snapped as he wheeled Clay out the door.

***

Sonny was still furious when they exited the elevator on the ground floor. Dr. Stewart needed to know just what was going on up there. He knew the Chief Surgeon was not in charge of the unit, but he certainly had enough pull with the powers to do something about the way they treated their patients. Clay could not be the first person they had done this to, but he hoped Clay would damn sure be the last.

Nurse Lauren was at the nurse’s station as they came down the corridor. Her eyes widened worriedly as she spotted the group. She came around the desk to squat next to Clay. His head lolled as his body drooped limply in the chair.

“What happened?” She questioned as she grasped the young man’s wrist to get a pulse.

“They sedated him,” Jason replied tersely.

“Why?” She barked angrily as her hand shifted to Clay’s stomach to get a respiration.

“I guess he wouldn’t let the nurse check his catheter, so she strapped him down and sedated him for being uncooperative.” Sonny ground out.

Nurse Lauren’s eyes were narrowing with every word these two spoke. Nurse Lauren was on very good terms with Mr. Johnson, the hospital administrator, even though she had turned the offer to be the Director of Nursing down.

“Are you serious? Clay is weak as a kitten right now. How much trouble could he give her?” Nurse Lauren wondered out loud.

“Enough for her to slap him,” Jason added, turning Clay’s arm so she could see the bruising above the restraint marks. Nurse Lauren’s mouth tightened ominously.

“He’s a little confused right now, but he is not a prisoner,” she bit out.

“All they had to do was call any of us on the contact list. One of us could have come and talked to him,” Jason added as he ruffled Clay’s hair.

Clay’s head jerked up, fighting the effects of the drug he had been given. Sonny’s hand rested on his brother’s shoulder, rubbing gently. “Easy Lil’ Buddy,” he soothed. “We are gonna get you home soon.”

Nurse Lauren and returned to the nurse’s station. “I will get Dr. Stewart. I want him to check Clay over before you take him home.”

Dr. Stewart came quickly. “Let us get him in exam room three,” he barked, furious that Clay had come to harm after he had assured Clay’s family that he would be fine.

“How many others,” Dr. Stewart wondered idly as Jason and Sonny lifted Clay onto the exam bed. Dr. Stewart’s eyes narrowed as he took in the bruising. “What happened?”

Sonny and Jason went through the story again. Dr. Stewart pulled the gown away from Clay’s chest to see the marks the restraint band had left behind. It was obvious to him that it had been way too tight and improperly used.

“I will be sure to have a long chat about how they handle clay in the future,” Dr. Stewart said angrily.

“Future?” Sonny questioned. “Clay is not going back up there.”

Sonny, I know you are upset and rightfully so, but the facts that we discussed originally are still in play here. Clay is going to need daily therapy for the first couple of weeks and that could put a strain on you and your family.”

“We do not care,” Sonny barked. “I will not have Clay abused by these people.”

Dr. Stewart sighed. “I understand and I will not allow it either. I will go up and talk to them but-”

“No, we are not risking this happening again. Clay will not be restrained.” Sonny said with absolute conviction. “There’s no way I’m sending him back up there.”

Dr. Stewart pursed his lips in thought. He understood Sonny’s point but still, Clay needed care. “Sonny,” he began.

“No,” Sonny interrupted, sending the argument that was about to come. “Clay’s coming home. We are hiring a private nurse to help Naima out. We still got some things to work out, but don’t worry. We will figure it out.”

“Alright, I cannot tell you no. It is your decision, but I hope you know what you are in for.” Dr. Stewart conceded.

“We do Doc.” Jason spoke up.

They returned to Clay’s side. He was still restless and resisting the effects of the mild sedative. Sonny gently ruffled Clay’s hair, knowing it would not take long for Clay to drift off once he felt his brothers here with him.

“Nurse Lauren, Clay is going home. Pull the catheter. There will be less chance of infection that way as long as you have help to get him to a bedside commode until he is strong enough to use the wheelchair to get to the bathroom,” Dr. Stewart said to them. “You will also need to get him a wheelchair and anything else you think they might need to borrow for a couple of weeks,” Dr. Stewart told Nurse Lauren.

“Right away Dr. Stewart,” Nurse Lauren grinned. She had not wanted to fight with Dr. Stewart, but she agreed wholeheartedly with Clay’s family. Clay needed to be with his family, even more so in his confused state of mind than if he had been able to fully grasp the reasons behind their decision. She had no intention of sending him back up there if Clay’s family did not want him to go there.

She smiled to herself at the thought of the visit to the seventh floor that she intended to make with the Director of Nursing after Clay left. Nurse Leslie, whoever she was, needed a reminder about how Portsmouth treated its patients. This would not be repeated with anyone else.

Dr. Stewart looked at Sonny. “He is still having some headaches from the infection, but they should begin to ease up as his brain heals. I will get you his pain meds for that and I want you to keep him on anti-seizure medication for a while longer just to be on the safe side. I will have Nurse Lauren take care of that for you as well.”

“Thanks Doc,” Sonny said gratefully.

Dr. Stewart checked Clay over quickly. He seemed to have finally dozed off and the dark-haired doctor smothered a grin at how easily Sonny settled the younger man with just a reassuring touch.

“Well, other than a few bruises, he is none the worse for wear. I would say you can take him home. If you have any problems, give me a call and I will see what I can do to help. I will call Dr. Mitches in the Physical Therapy department downstairs. I will see if he can let you bring Clay there instead.” Dr. Stewart told Jason and Sonny.

“Thanks Doc,” Jason said sincerely, grateful that Dr. Stewart intended to help them and not fight them on this.

Sonny quickly gathered Clay in his arms and lifted him back into the chair. Clay’s head jerked up briefly, but he quickly nodded back off. Sonny pushed him out the door with Jason following him out.

Dr. Stewart and Nurse Lauren followed them out and stood watching as the small family group headed down the corridor. “Up to taking a ride Nurse Lauren?” He asked softly.

“Where to?” She asked knowing where this was going.

“Upstairs to have a talk with Dr. Carter and his nurse,” Dr. Stewart said through tight lips.

“I thought you would never ask,” Nurse Lauren replied sweetly.

Dr. Stewart and Nurse Lauren stepped off the elevator on the seventh floor. The nursing director, Anne Mitchell, followed close behind.

They approached the doorway in time to hear Dr. Carter’s worried voice. “Dr. Stewart trusted me. He sent that young man up here as a special favor.”

A reassuring feminine voice replied. “Relax Mike, he is just one patient, not a personal friend,” she said snidely.

“Ahemmm,” Dr. Stewart interrupted.

They both turned toward the door, their faces paling at the sight of Dr. Stewart and Anne Mitchell. “Uh, Marcus,” he stuttered but recovered quickly. “Good to see you again. Come in,” he said jovially.

“This is not a social visit Mike,” Dr. Stewart replied warningly.

“I see,” he said, tossing a worried glance at Nurse Leslie. “Ah, this is my head nurse, Leslie Weberg.”

Dr. Stewart nodded and turned to Lauren. “This is my head nurse, Lauren Issacs, and of course you both know Mrs. Mitchell.”

They nodded. “Look Marcus, Mrs. Mitchell. I know why you are here. That little misunderstanding with Mr. Spenser and his family but I can assure you that I am handling it and-”

“Yes, we heard.” Nurse Lauren interrupted angrily. “Clay Spenser is in the Navy.”

“Which does not mean he gets special treatment, but he is serving our country. Sacrificing for your country. He deserves better,” Dr. Stewart clarified.

Dr. Carter grimaced while Nurse Leslie at least had the good graces to look slightly embarrassed at having been overheard. “He was fighting me,” she said defensively. “He pushed at my hands. I-I reacted badly. I am very sorry,” she said, not sounding sorry at all.

Nurse Lauren’s hands hit the desk as she leaned forward toward the woman. Nurse Leslie took a nervous step backward at the icy look of rage in her eyes. “You HIT a patient and that is bad enough,” Dr. Stewart reached out and grasped Nurse Lauren’s arm, but she shook him off. “Let go of me Dr. Stewart,” she growled.

Anne Mitchell saw the fire in her long-time friend’s eyes and stepped in. “That’s completely inexcusable Leslie,” she said quietly. “And it concerns me that he may not be the first.”

“He was being difficult,” she insisted.

“That is no excuse!” Nurse Lauren shot back.

“He is recovering from encephalitis Nurse Leslie. He is weak and uncoordinated as a three-day old kitten,” Dr. Stewart barked. “How difficult could he be?”

“I felt threatened,” she said defiantly.

“Then you are in the wrong line of work,” Nurse Lauren snapped.

Dr. Stewart looked to Dr. Carter who seemed content to let his nurse bear the brunt of their anger. “What about you Mike?” Dr. Stewart asked. “I sent Clay up here and assured his family that he would be just fine and then the first thing I know, he is in my emergency room, bruised, restrained and sedated. Care to explain how you let that happen?”

“I, uh. I do not know Marcus. She came to me after the fact and told me he had been fighting her,” he said with a shrug, throwing the blame back on the nurse. Dr. Stewart shook his head in disgust. Dr. Carter should be in control of his own department.

“He was,” Nurse Lewis asserted.

Anne’s dark eyebrow arched upward at the excuse. “So, you restrained him tight enough to leave bruises on his wrists and ankles?” She reminded the older nurse.

“I told you. I felt threatened.” Nurse Leslie tried to explain her reasoning.

“And then after he was in restraints, you felt you needed to drug him as well?” Nurse Lauren growled.

“Well, I-” Nurse Leslie stuttered.

“Without the benefit of a doctor’s orders apparently,” Anne added.

The once smug nurse was looking decidedly uncomfortable now and she stepped back as Nurse Lauren approached her once again. “We sent that young sailor up here because we thought you would help him. I had no idea that he would be abused right here in this hospital. He puts himself on the line every day serving our country. He had a right to expect competent treatment from you,” she growled, angry that Clay had been hurt not just once but twice by two different nurses in this hospital. She would not put up with it anymore.

Dr. Stewart reached out to snag her arm and pull her back before she really cut loose on the hapless nurse. “Okay Lauren, I think you made your point. We will let Anne and the Board of Directors handle it from here.” Dr. Carter swallowed hard. He had understood Macus’ words loud and clear.

Anne smiled her thanks and patted Lauren’s arm reassuringly. “Do not worry Lauren, no one else will have to deal with what Clay did. I will be sure of that.”

Nurse Lauren sheathed her claws and nodded her head, assured that Anne would handle this end of it as well.

***

It was getting dark by the time Jason and Sonny turned up the street toward the Perry home.

The drug had finally won the battle completely and Clay was sleeping soundly when they pulled the truck into the driveway. He lay curled in the backseat with his head in Sonny’s lap.

Even though Clay was in his late 20’s, he still often reminded the team of a teenager when he slept. His eyes could often hold a vulnerable, lost look or sparkle with impish mischief and his smart mouth would comment when most people would just shut up.

This young man had come into their life and after many bumps in the road, had captured their heart as if he had been born into their Bravo family. Sonny felt as if he had somehow betrayed Clay by abandoning him to those people, and if he felt that way, surely Clay felt it as well.

Sonny glanced up as Jason pulled the back door open and leaned in to help Sonny gently tug Clay into a sitting positioning before Jason carefully scooped him into his arms. This was the part that concerned Bravo the most. How would Naima handle moving Clay form when he could not stand on his own. They would need to locate a burly male nurse, but then again, how would Clay feel about that? Clay’s head lolled a bit as Jason readjusted his grip but quickly dropped once again to lie on Jason’s shoulder.

Jason gritted his teeth angrily at the drugged condition of his youngest brother. Clay had one of the most compassionate hearts of anyone he had ever met, and he did not deserve to be treated this way by anyone. He hoped Dr. Stewart planned to handle this or he would.

Jason shook himself back to the moment as Sonny ran ahead of him to open the door.

Naima’s gasp of shock as they entered, warned them that they had been waiting for their return. “Is he alright?” She asked worriedly as Jason carried Clay through the living room to the small area off the dining room that was the ‘spare room’ though it also doubled as the storage room for the kids’ art and craft supplies.

“What’s wrong with him?” Trent asked, looking a bit concerned at Clay’s state.

Jameelah knew something was not right, and RJ didn’t grasp that anything was wrong and merely thought he was asleep.

“He has been sedated,” Jason replied, not saying anything more with the children present.

Naima and Bravo caught the glance toward the kids and watched as Jason deposited Clay onto the bed, laying him back and letting Naima pull the blankets over him. She swept Clay’s curls off his forehead. Sonny was praying that Clay would forgive him for putting him through all of this.

Brock read the rueful look on Sonny’s face correctly and laid a gentle hand on his back. “You did what you thought was best for him at the time, Sonny.”

“Best for him or easiest for us?” Sonny muttered, angry at himself for not making the effort to talk to Clay about it, even if he was a little confused right now.

“He will understand.” Ray tried to assure Sonny.

“Will he? Or will he think I just could not be bothered with him. Like his fath-” Sonny halted as he spotted Jameelah. He did not want to bring up Clay’s past in front of Jameelah without knowing whether Clay would be upset by it.

“Well, on that note then, if he is going to be upset with anyone then it should be me.” Trent explained.

“Why?” Sonny asked curiously.

“Look Sonny, I know we all think of Clay as our little brother. He is a part of this family.” Trent explained. “I am the one that convinced everyone that Inpatient care would be the best for him. Get him back to Bravo faster. I did not take in consideration Clay’s feelings. I thought it was the right thing to do.”

Sonny smiled at the team. “We all agreed at what we thought was the best for Clay, but we are going to fix this.”

Jason turned to Naima. “So, did you find us some help?”

She nodded. “Yes. An agency will be sending a male nurse in whenever you are not at home. The nurse will help with bathing and shaving him as well as some of the more ‘personal’ things that Clay might be uncomfortable with me completing until he is strong enough to help transfer himself from the bed to the wheelchair.”

“But the nurse will not be around to help lift him in and out of the car either,” Ray warned them worriedly.

“We will figure it out,” Naima began. She did not care what it took, she was not about to let them take Clay back to that awful place.

Brock grinned and held up a hand to stop the flow of words. “I thought of that. I have an old friend that just recently got out coming to help.” Sonny frowned at that. Who was Brock talking about, but he continued on without giving them any more explanation than that. “He was the guy that taught me about dog handling. He will take him to therapy when we are not home, and he can help out when the nurse is not here.”

“Clay may be uncomfortable with someone he does not know helping him,” Ray hinted.

“He will not be with this one,” Brock assured them, dragging another brief knitting of the brows from Sonny.

“Okay then,” Ray said with a relieved smile. “We have everything covered for now.”

“Good, then let’s get dinner on the table,” Naima added.

“What about Clay?” Sonny asked.

Trent glanced back at the soundly sleeping younger man. “I think he has had a pretty rough day. Why don’t we let him sleep off that sedative and hope it does not make him sick.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. They would give Clay a bell in the morning, so he would be able to let anyone know when he needed some help.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the rehabilitation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Clay was lightly sleeping. The sedative made it impossible for him to wake fully even as nightmares plagued his dreams. Images of his mother high off whatever she could buy played in his mind and he tossed restlessly. His dad called him a burden, not even saying goodbye as he turned and left him at the airport gate.

Each member of Bravo appeared in his dreams, then Naima and all the kids were with them. Clay wanted to reach out to them, but they were walking away from him, not looking back. “Noooo,” he moaned softly. They had left him. Just like his family before them. Not wanted. A burden. How could they have done this to him?

He heard a softly whispered voice. “I’m here Lil’ Buddy. I will not let anyone hurt you.”

Sonny? Clay struggled to wake but the drug had a firm hold and the familiar touch of a strong, callused hand quickly lulled him back to sleep. The nightmares faded.

***

Sonny stayed on the Perry’s couch for Clay’s first night home. He checked on Clay several times over the course of the evening, but each time the young SEAL appeared to be sleeping. He had only once heard a soft whisper of sound that might have been a warning that Clay was having a nightmare.

Sonny sat next to him on the bed and smoothed Clay’s curls back from his forehead. “I’m here Lil’ Buddy, I will not let anyone hurt you,” he promised quietly. Clay seemed to relax a bit after a moment and Sonny headed back to the couch.

The Perry family plus Sonny was gathered for breakfast the next morning. It was still early but the nurse that Naima had hired would be here in a half an hour and both Ray and Sonny needed to be on base by eight. That left them only an hour to be sure Clay was going to be okay with all of this.

Brock had promised to be there before then to introduce them to this mystery man he had gotten to help.

Ray was headed to the kitchen for another cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. He cringed at the sound, hoping that it had not woken Clay. He had a pretty rough day yesterday and needed sleep. Sonny was not looking any better with the bags under his eyes from staying up all night to keep an eye on Clay.

“Must be Brock,” he announced as he changed course for the door. He pulled it open to find Brock standing there with a man who looked to be in his late forties or early fifties. Tall and of average build, his dirty blonde hair was salted with gray and his eyes were a warm blue. He smiled at Ray and Ray felt at east almost instantly.

“Morning Ray,” Brock greeted.

“Morning Brock,” he replied, stepping back for them to enter.

“Ray, Sonny, Naima,” Brock included as he spotted the two coming from the kitchen to join them. “I would like you to meet Daniel Coldiron. He was the one who trained me on how to train military dogs’ way back when.”

Ray offered him his hand. “Nice to meet you Daniel. I hope you have a lot of patience. I do not think Clay has gotten any less stubborn since this has begun.” He said with a grin.

Daniel’s eyes traveled over the three individuals that were in front of him. He had met Clay Spenser when he had first entered BUD/S. He remembered Clay as a smart mouth, punk ass kid with a chip on his shoulder. All the instructors were immediately drawn to his attitude and his last name. From a man who has always had family support, he could tell that Clay was drowning and treading water like hell to keep his head above water. When Brock had told them that Clay had been adopted into the Bravo family, he knew he had to see it and help.

“It is my pleasure, sir and I do not doubt that for a moment,” he replied. “But he could never match a wild, stubborn, determined puppy?”

“Ahh, just wait. You will see just how much of a puppy he is,” Naima teased.

Jameelah walked out of the kitchen, hearing voices talking in the entryway. Ray ruffled his daughter’s hair and smiled. “My daughter, Jameelah, and one of Clay’s favorite playmates,” he informed the older man. “And my son RJ,” he added scooping the small boy up off the floor. RJ looked at the man curiously. “Uncle Clay’s the best,” RJ informed him.

Daniel bit his lip, touched by this family’s genuine love and affection for Clay. From what Brock had told him, Clay had been through hell during the first years of his life, but he could see that he now found a family that will take care of him.

“Would you guys like some coffee?” Ray asked Brock and Daniel, but their answer was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the back bedroom. “Clay!” Sonny said as he raced to the back bedroom. Ray thrust RJ into Naima’s arms before he turned and ran for Clay’s room also.

“Jameelah,” Naima said quickly. “Take RJ upstairs and get ready for school,” she commanded, giving her a light push towards the stairs. Jameelah watched her go with a worried expression as she turned and followed her husband and Sonny.

“C’mon RJ,” he murmured, taking her brother’s hand though she would have much rather followed her parents to be sure Uncle Clay was okay.

***

Clay’s eyes fluttered open as the sound of a bell penetrated his awareness. The room was dimly lit with heavy curtains blocking the windows. His eyes darted warily about the darkened room, searching for that horrible woman who had hit him the day before.

He frowned in confusion. He remembered being tied down, seeing the syringe in her hand and he shivered in fear. He tried to lift his arm and breathed a sigh of relief that there was no longer anything holding him to the bed. He knew he was a bit confused, but he was sure of one thing. They were not restraining him again.

They could not make him stay here. A willful gritting of the teeth accompanied that thought. He struggled with his wayward body, frustrated that he could not make it obey faster. He just needed to focus, to concentrate.

Clay panted for air as he forced himself upright against the pillows. He stopped to regain his breath, frustrated at his own body’s betrayal. He knew what he wanted it to do but it simply would not cooperate with his brain. ‘What the fuck is wrong with him?’

Clay’s breathing eased and he finally focused his rather uncoordinated movements into one mighty effort to heave himself to the edge of the bed. He grinned triumphantly but it was short lived. He knew he still had a long way to go to get out of this place and wondered idly how he would get past the hateful nurse.

He guessed he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Clay clumsily managed to push his uncooperative legs over the side of the mattress. ‘CONCENTRATE,’ he told himself as he reached out with an unsteady hand to grasp the bedside table.

His flailing hand missed the first time in the dark room but succeeded on the second. His fingers gripped tightly, and he could be at least grateful that Trent had given him that ball to help strengthen his grip.

‘Bravo’… Feelings of hurt and betrayal flooded his memory. They had left him. Dumped him like some unwanted stray in this awful place. He had trusted them. How could they have done this to him?

Clay grabbed hold of the table, but the small piece of furniture was never designed to handle that kind of weight. It listed sideways and Clay’s precarious balance was lost. They both tumbled to the floor with a resounding crash.

The bedside lamp shattered at the same moment Clay’s body hit the floor hard, knocking the air from his lungs. He lay there wheezing in pain and feeling hopelessly defeated. He was trapped and helpless in this place. He would never get out.

The door flew open and several people rushed in. “Clay!” Sonny gasped as he knelt next to his brother amidst the shards of smashed glass. “Can someone get a light?” He requested as he turned back to Clay. Naima ran to the window and parted the curtains to allow that little early morning light there was to shine in. “What were you trying to do?” Sonny barked, fear for his friend making his voice sound harsher than he had intended.

Clay recognized the voice and the tone in it. He felt hands grasp him and heard the familiar voice, but it was laced with anger. “S-So-nny?” He gasped, stumbling over the word. Memory flooded his mind. Bravo had left him here and now Sonny was here and angry at him for falling. He glanced up at the older man, and even in the dimly lit room, the frustration and hurt reflected in Clay’s eyes and it tore at Sonny’s heart.

“Aw, Bam Bam,” he muttered as he reached out to lift Clay from the floor.

Clay fended off the older man’s hands. “Do an taa me,” he slurred defiantly.

Sonny looked at him in surprise. The words had not been clear, but the gesture had been. Clay was mad at him. “Clay, I need to check you over. Let me and Ray help get you back on the bed,” Sonny pressed but the younger man was having none of it.

“No,” he muttered, pushing fitfully at Sonny’s hand once more.

Sonny felt someone move around beside him and a new voice spoke. “Let me try,” Daniel offered, squatting next to Clay. Clay’s head snapped around and he squinted at the man kneeling next to him. He knew that voice, at least he thought he did.

“Col-ron?” He questioned, uncertainly.

“You got it. Let me help you Spenser,” the man said as he slid one arm under Clay’s knees and the other behind his back and lifted him from the floor to set him gently upon the bed.

Clay did not fight, and Sonny was slightly surprised at the feelings of jealousy that rippled through him at his best friend’s rejection and casual acceptance of help from his other man.

The older man patted Clay’s shoulder. “Spenser, you are still as stubborn as ever I see,” he teased gently.

Clay’s eyes darted to Sonny. “Lefmee,” he whispered accusingly, sounding hurt.

Feelings of guilt stabbed at the Texan’s heart. “I am sorry Clay,” he apologized as Naima returned with a small lamp. Ray righted the bedside table and plugged it in. Light flooded the room as Sonny kept his eyes on Clay.

“I will get the broom for this mess,” Naima offered as she turned and left.

Clay was slumped on the bed with a mutinous pout settled on his lips. “Nah stahere,” he muttered defiantly, refusing to look at this traitorous best friend.

“I am sorry Bam Bam. I should not have left you there,” he said contritely, not yet realizing that Clay still did not know where he was.

“Na stay,” he slurred again.

“You have to stay. You cannot go home by yourself. You are just stuck with us,” Sonny explained, looking a bit hurt himself at this point that Clay did not want anything to do with them. He always stayed with someone in Bravo when he was recuperating from injuries or illnesses. ‘Maybe he did not remember?’

“Hommm,” he said pleadingly.

Sonny signed. “Lil’ Buddy, you cannot go to your apartment. You have already fallen once right here. The Docs would never allow you to go home.” Sonny was afraid Clay would not forgive him, forgive Bravo, for having abandoned him in that Rehab unit. ‘What could they do?’ He would not be safe alone at his own place. Maybe Daniel could take him there, but that would be tough on one man to handle all alone.

Clay finally raised his head, his eyes taking in his surroundings for the first time. He frowned as he realized that he was not in the same room as before. This one was comfortingly familiar. “Hommm?” He questioned, looking confused. ‘How did he get here?’ He looked up as Naima returned.

Ray suddenly understood what Clay was saying. “You are at home,” Ray assure him as Sonny sat beside him on the bed.

Clay’s eyes shifted toward him. “Lefme,” he whispered again forlornly.

Sonny closed his eyes at the hurt tone. “I know and I am so sorry Lil’ Buddy. We thought it was best for you at the time.”

“Dint ax meewa I wan,” he accused, barely understandable.

Sonny sighed and reached out to grasp Clay’s shoulders, waiting for him to face towards Sonny as the others looked on.

Ray and Brock exchanged a worried glance and Naima and Daniel smiled at the interaction.

“I know and you are right. I should have asked you what you wanted to do.” Sonny stated in all seriousness.

“Dint wann me,” Clay slurred, still looking hurt.

Sonny reached up to sweep the blonde curls from his friend’s forehead with the backs of his fingers. Brock, Ray and Naima were used to seeing this over the course of Clay’s illness, but Daniel was shocked. Never would he have guessed that the Clay Spenser in BUD/S would allow anyone to touch him, let alone his face.

Clay Spenser has come a long way since the last time he saw him. The love he has received from Bravo has obviously changed him.

“That is not true Tinkerbell. I, we, love you, you know that.” Sonny patient explained.

Ray and Brock squatted in front of him, and Naima placed a hand on Ray’s shoulder as she came to the edge of the bed. “Sweetie,” Naima began. Please do not be angry with Sonny. We ALL talked about it together. The doctors thought it was best, and we listened to their reasoning. Sonny and I did not like the idea at all. None of us did, but we thought it was best for you.”

“We did not know anyone would hurt you like that,” Ray added.

“And we should have talked it over with you first,” Brock also added.

“We just weren’t sure how much you were able to understand right then,” Sonny explained.

Clay rolled his eyes in irritation. “Canna tah goo… Na stoo-p-d.”

That pulled chuckles from all of them at the indignant tone and Sonny pulled his brother into his arms briefly. “I know you are not stupid, Blondezilla. I never thought that, and I am sorry. Will you forgive me? Us?” He amended, glancing at Naima and two members of Bravo.

“Nah senba?” He questioned warily.

“No Lil’ Buddy. We are gonna keep you here and just take you to outpatient therapy. It is where you went after you were discharged for your leg after Manila. Do you remember?” Sonny asked.

Clay frowned. His memory was still a bit hazy on memories that had happened closer to this illness. His short-term memory was obviously still fuzzy, but he did not want Sonny to know that for fear that he would send him back.

“Yesss,” he finally slurred.

Ray had seen the frown of confusion before smirking at him. “Do not worry Kid, it will come back,” he teased.

Clay’s face flushed a bit at having been caught in the half-truth, but they did not seem to be upset. They were all smirking at Clay trying to pull one over them. Clay smiled back. “Frrgiv ya,” he murmured.

“Good, now we have to get to work, and you apparently know Daniel, so we will give him a chance to before the nurse gets here. He will be able to help him and Naima with your breakfast, okay?” Sonny asked.

“Leev-n?” Clay asked.

“Yeah Kid, we got to leave.” Ray said. “We will see you either tonight or if Blackburn is feeling evil and hits us with night drills, tomorrow morning, okay?”

Clay nodded. “Kaaay,” he agreed.

Ray kissed Naima and headed out the door, stopping long enough to hug both kids that came down the stairs. Brock and Sonny followed him out.

“Uncle Clay okay, Dad?” Jameelah questioned worriedly.

“He is fine. He was a little confused about where he was and tried to get out of bed. He fell, but he is okay.” Ray explained.

“Good,” Jameelah breathed out in relief.

“C’mon Jammie, I will drop you at school on my way to the base.” Ray said as RJ headed to the kitchen to find his mother while Jameelah followed her father and uncles out the front door.

***

Clay turned back to Daniel. “Whhhy eer?” He managed to get out.

Daniel looked confused and Naima giggled. “Our interpreter just left,” she teased, “But I’ll do my best. I think he wants to know why you are here?” Clay nodded vigorously, drawing a laugh from everyone just as the doorbell rang.

“Must be the nurse from the agency,” Naima said. At Clay’s questioning look, she explained. “I hired a private male duty nurse for you.”

Clay frowned again with a wary look in his eyes. After the last two nurses he had encountered, he was none too sure of this idea.

“Do not worry, Baby,” Naima said, dropping a kiss on Clay’s forehead. “This one works for us,” she assured him. “I’ll be right back,” she promised him as she headed out the door, leaving Clay alone with Daniel.

***

Naima opened the door to find an older, fit gentleman standing on the steps. His round and wrinkled face is a mirror of kindness. His blue eyes twinkled and his white hair neatly combed and short. Naima sighed in relief as she saw the polo shirt he wore had the nursing agency’s logo on it.

“Are you from the nursing agency?” Naima questioned.

“Yes ma’am,” the man replied as Naima stepped aside and let her come in. “I am Mr. DuFresne.”

“I’m Naima Perry,” she said as she held a hand out for him to shake.

“Yes ma’am. You spoke to my employer yesterday. I saw Clay’s name on the list and volunteered for this assignment,” he admitted quietly.

Naima shot him a confused look. “Do you know Clay?” She questioned curiously.

“Yes ma’am. When he was in the hospital for his leg,” he said looking at Naima, “I was one of his nurses for his initial in-patient care.”

“What are you doing here and not at the hospital?” Naima asked.

“I recently retired from a full-time position. I work for the agency part-time and when I saw the name I asked if I could take this case. I liked working with him the first time even if he was moody.” Mr. DuFresne explained.

Naima smiled. “Well, at least you will be familiar with him,” she assured him. “But I must warn you, Clay had encephalitis. It was a complication from having Hand, Foot and Mouth. I’m not sure if he will remember you right away though his memory is improving all the time.”

“I understand Mrs. Perry.” Mr. DuFresne said.

“Good, then let’s go see Clay.” Naima said turning to head back to Clay’s room.

***

Clay watched his family leave before turning his attention back to Daniel. His eyes questioning the man’s presence in his room.

Daniel smiled back. “Brock called and asked me if I would be willing to help you out until you become a bit more mobile.”

Clay frowned. His being here was really putting the Perry’s and Bravo out and they were going through a lot of trouble to let him stay home with them. Clay felt a bit guilty about his earlier attitude, but he had not understood why they had abandoned him then.

‘Had they really thought that they were doing what was best for him?’ He guessed they probably had. No one on Bravo would hurt him on purpose, well at least he did not think so. He returned his attention to the older man annoyed with himself for having let his mind wander.

Daniel had retired about three years ago and moved back to Virginia to be closer to his family. He had kept in touch with Brock, and well, really all the SEALs that trained dogs. Always being a sounding board if they needed one.

Clay remembered this instructor from his BUD/S training. He had been kind to him, or as kind as any instructor was. He did not single him out because of who his father was. He treated him fairly and had even spoken up for him a few times. That makes an impression on you when everyone else was out to see you fail.

“S-ry be pro-em fer ev-r-on,” he managed a bit indistinctly.

“You are no problem. I missed your snarky comebacks, Spenser,” he assured him, hoping he had understood him correctly.

Clay smiled. “Cl-aay,” he corrected.

It was Daniel’s turn to frown, but Clay nodded, and Daniel grinned at the little boy quality that the young man never seems to lose. “Alright, Clay.”

The door opened and Naima and Mr. DuFresne entered the room. Clay’s eyes turned and grew wary as they noted the older gentleman.

Mr. DuFresne threw a concerned look at Naima. “He does not remember me,” he stated sadly.

“Maybe, give him a moment. He has had a couple of run-ins with nurses who were not exactly angels of mercy,” Naima explained.

“I see,” he said, sounding a bit miffed at those who would tarnish his profession, and Naima was in complete agreement. He stepped closer to Clay. “It’s Larry DuFresne, Mr. Spenser. Do you remember me?” He questioned.

Clay’s brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the kind face smiling down at him. Memories suddenly assailed his brain. Fuzzy, half flashes of rehab and treatments flitted through his mind.

Clay’s breaths grew rapid as he stared back at him “Remmber… Leggg,” he panted fearfully.

Naima sat beside him. “Clay? Sweetheart, are you alright?” She questioned worriedly as she rubbed his back.

He looked at Naima, the memories seemed to clear. He was safe at home with Bravo and Naima. He calmed his breathing and glanced around. He was not in the streets of Manila. There was no bomb. He looked up into blue eyes that crinkled around the edge as other memories rushed back in. “Cooo-ies,” he murmured.

Mr. DuFresne smiled and patted his shoulder. “That’s right Mr. Spenser, I brought you and Swanny cookies one day,” Clay smiled which caused Naima to smile. He was improving.

Daniel had to chuckle that Clay would remember the cookies. Mr. DuFresne glanced toward him and he smiled and offered his hand. “Daniel Coldiron,” he introduced himself. “I will be here to help you with Clay when someone from Bravo is not available,” he explained.

“Have you all had breakfast yet?” Mr. DuFresne asked.

Clay shook his head while the others nodded theirs. “Then if you will show me the way Mrs. Perry,” Mr. DuFresne let the suggestion hang.

Naima almost bristled a bit at the idea of someone else cooking for Clay, but this is what they hired him for after all. She waved the gentleman toward the door.

“Nah mu-shy,” Clay grumbled after them. “Ken eat.”

The man’s white eyebrow climbed questioningly, and Naima had to giggle. “Clay has been on a pretty bland diet since he was having some problems chewing and swallowing early on,” Naima explained.

“I promise you Mr. Spenser, it will not be mush,” he assured Clay with a grin as he followed Naima out.

***

Ray slid into the briefing room just ahead of Sonny, having to drop Jameelah off at school, almost late getting to the briefing. He fielded a couple of questions about Clay from fellow team guys that were around and managed to get a cup of coffee before Blackburn brought the attention of the room to the front.

“Before we begin this briefing, how about we get an update on Clay?” Blackburn suggested, looking towards Ray and Sonny.

Sonny still looked wrecked from the emotional toll of yesterday, but also the somewhat sleepless night, so Ray spoke up for both.

“Clay was scared and upset about us leaving him in the hospital. We thought he was not understanding or comprehending what was going on, but apparently, he is doing better than we thought. He informed us this morning that while he cannot talk well, he is not stupid.” Ray reported to them.

The others grinned at the typical Clay response. “But he is okay this morning?” Trent asked.

“Minus a fall from the bed this morning because he was confused on where he was and tried to get up, he is as good as he can be.” Brock explained.

“Alone?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, but no harm.” Sonny spoke up. “That was when we had our little talk. After we got him up off the floor, he pretty much told me off. He was upset that we did not even ask him what he wanted to do, ya know? What could I say? Ken Doll was right.”

“Well Sonny, we believed that was best for him before it went to shit.” Jason tried to reassure him.

“The nurse was coming by this morning and Brock had brought by Daniel Coldiron, who was Brock’s canine handler instructor and apparently Clay knew him from BUD/S.” Ray explained. “Daniel will help them out when we are not home.”

“You are going to let us help to the best of our abilities.” Jason stated, giving Sonny and Ray the stink-eye.

The others grinned at Jason’s statement. “We would all like to help,” Trent tagged on.

“We can take him to physical therapy and speech therapy when needed.” Blackburn stated with Davis nodding her head behind him.

Sonny and Ray exchanged a smile at Bravo and all the support staff offered to help with Clay’s recovery. “Thanks, all of you. That would be a big help, but you know you do not have too. He is sorta my responsibility, ya know? Being next-of-kin?”

“He is the annoying pain-in-the-ass kid in all of our families,” Jason said with a smirk.

“Thanks all of you,” Ray spoke up for Sonny. “Maybe we can sit down after we are done with the briefing and we can come up with a schedule and contingencies if we get spun up.”

Everyone nodded and turned to Blackburn to get the briefing started.

***

The day ran smoothly for Clay. Daniel was on hand to move the younger man from his bed to his wheelchair when necessary and Mr. DuFresne handled the rest from the bed bath to using the bathroom, which left Clay read faced in embarrassment that he needed help with both. Naima was itching to help Clay, but she also wanted to respect Clay’s privacy, which left her feeling a little displaced.

Daniel and the nurse pretended not to notice either of their dismayed attitudes with the situation, though Daniel had not missed the compressing of Naima’s mouth earlier when Clay had rejected her help while accepting Daniel’s. He would need to be sure that everyone knew that Daniels was here to help, not cause any rifts in any friendships.

For his part, Clay seemed to be having little problem chewing and swallowing, which brought a bout of laughter from Naima.

“What?” Mr. DuFresne asked curiously.

“I should have known the first thing he would regain was his ability to eat,” Everyone burst out laughing and nodded their head in agreement, much to Clay’s annoyance.

Despite his renewed ability, Mr. DuFresne cut his food into miniscule proportions just to be on the safe side.

Daniel tried to engage Clay in conversation, but it was a frustrating experience for both. He simply did not have Bravo’s uncanny ability to understand each other, and Clay had to frequently repeat himself several times before they understood.

Still, all in all, Naima felt confident with everything they had in place, Clay would be fine.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Clay slept a good part of it while RJ, and Jameelah when she got home from school, sat with Daniel and listened in rapt attention while the man regaled them with stories from his experiences, made safe by Naima’s side-eyed look. Naima did receive a call from Ray saying that they did have some night drills that Blackburn wanted them to complete so he would not be home until the next morning.

This would be the first test tonight.

***

Bravo was eating a quick dinner in the mess hall, when Davis came saddling up to the table they were eating at.

“So, any update on Clay?” She asked curiously.

“He was pretty mad at me for leaving him there,” Sonny explained ruefully. “But physically he is okay.”

“And I’ll bet he found a way to tell you so too,” She teased him.

Ray grinned at Sonny’s look. “Oh, yes. Clay gets his point across real well whether he can talk okay or not.” He agreed.

“You guys want to know what’s happening at the hospital?” Davis asked, knowing the answer.

“Spill Davis,” Jason all but ordered.

“Well, Dr. Carter is no longer running the show and is currently on administrative leave while there is an investigation into the treatment of Clay. Nurse Leslie is now among the unemployed and there is an investigation into her to see if she will be able to keep her license.” Davis explained.

“Do you think we should file assault charges against her for slapping Clay?” Sonny asked.

“That option is still there if you want it Sonny.” Davis replied honestly.

Jason smirked. “I was afraid there might be some charges against me and Sonny,” he teased drily.

Lisa looked a bit sheepish. “I probably would have had a case if I was there.”

Sonny laughed a bit. “Well, at least we can reassure Clay that she will not be around to bother him at the hospital.”

Everyone at the table chuckled as Blackburn walked up behind them. “Alright, who is ready for some night drills?”

The only response that he got was a bunch of groans and scraping chairs as everyone got up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of speech and physical therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late getting out to everyone. Hoping to get another chapter out sometime Friday or Saturday.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Trigger Warning: There are a few instances where Bravo doesn't ask Clay for consent before doing something. Please be aware that you should always ask for consent before helping an individual that is disabled.

The following morning Naima was surprised to hear the doorbell at a very early hour. Daniel would not be coming in because Bravo would be off since they were completing night drills, and Mr. DuFresne was not due until after Clay’s first therapy session ended. Naima had assured him that she could handle Clay’s breakfast herself, so she was curious who was at her door. It obviously was not Ray since he would have just walked in.

Naima opened the door and smiled when she spotted Jason and Brock waiting patiently on her steps. She looked beyond them searchingly and Jason reassured her. “Ray and Sonny were going to stop by the store to get a few things. They should be along soon.”

“Thanks Jason,” she said appreciatively as she stepped back to let them in. “You know that you don’t have to ring the doorbell to come in, right? And what are you two doing here so early?”

“Everyone is going to be helping out as much as we can until the Doc thinks he is able to get around a bit better. That way you, Ray and Sonny will not have to handle this all alone.” Jason explained.

“Thank you, guys,” she said as she waved them toward the sofa. “Can I get you some coffee?”

“That would be great,” Brock agreed.

“Clay’s already had breakfast, but we were waiting for Ray or Sonny to come home to get him into the bathroom and to get him dressed. He was not happy about my having to feed him and he is um, REALLY embarrassed at the idea of my helping with the bathroom part,” she explained.

Jason grinned. “We can at least take care of that. Let me go get him into the bathroom or we will be late,” he said as he stood up and headed for Clay’s room with Brock following. Naima went to the kitchen to pour coffee for the two men.

Jason knocked on the door quietly. Clay’s faltering voice responded. “Co In.”

Jason pushed the door open. Clay’s eyes lit up and a broad grin crossed his features as he spotted his brothers. “Jass. B-ock,” he said haltingly.

“Hey Kid, how are you feeling today?” Jason asked.

“Beh-er ram-meber buh stiw tak nah gud,” Clay managed awkwardly.

Jason and Brock exchanged an uncertain glance and a small shrug, not at all sure of what Clay had just said.

“Well,” Jason said, rubbing his hands briskly together. “Naima said you have already eaten, so let us get you bathed, shave your neck and dressed so we can get you to speech therapy on time.”

Clay’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wair Ra? Son-y?” He questioned warily, wondering if it was earlier than he thought. He glanced toward the bedside table to check the time but frowned as it was absent. That was odd. He was sure when he was here the first time that there used to be a clock there.

“Both of them are on a grocery store run so Brock and I are gonna get you ready and take you to therapy today. Trent has called dibs on picking you up from there and taking you to physical therapy.” Jason explained.

Clay frowned uncertainty. He was not sure he liked this plan at all. He was still embarrassed by his limitations. Sonny and Ray were one thing. Ray was a saint and would never harass him or laugh at him if he failed, and Sonny was his brother from another mother. He might tease the shit out of Clay, but he had a heart of gold. He was not sure if he wanted to humiliate himself in front of his boss or anyone else on the team.

Clay bit his lip in a nervous habit at this piece of information, feeling very frustrated with his inability to communicate his worry’s clearly. The simplest things still seemed to take so long to accomplish. ‘What if this was all he got back? What would he do then?’ He hoped Sonny would come home soon. He always seemed to understand Clay when no one else did. Clay blamed it on Sonny having to listen to Texan drawls his whole life.

“Son-y combtoo?” Clay questioned.

Jason saw the worried look and suspected Clay was not too keen on this idea. He decided to stop the objection before it could be voiced. “Not today Kid, you are stuck with us, but Ray and Sonny will take you tomorrow, alright?” He assured him, hoping he had understood the questions correctly. He whipped back the covers without giving Clay a chance to argue further. Jason easily scooped him into his arms and sat him in the wheelchair.

“Waa ay,” Clay began to protest but Jason never slowed down.

“Brock, you wanna grab some clean clothes from the drawers there while I get Clay cleaned up?” He ordered briskly as he pushed the chair out the door.

Brock grinned at the stunned look on Clay’s face at the whirlwind that had just swept him from his room.

***

Jason tossed Naima a wink as he pushed Clay through her dining room to the bathroom. She giggled as he ignored the stammering protest, answering the younger man offhandedly. “Sorry Kid, I do not understand what you are saying. You can tell me later, okay? After we get you all cleaned up,” he promised his youngest team member as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Naima could not help the laughter that bubbled out at the indignant look on Clay’s face as the door closed behind them.

Brock slipped from Clay’s room and tossed Naima a knowing grin as he cracked the door open to the bathroom and slipped inside, carrying a bundle of clothes. 

Clay would be embarrassed enough if it had been Ray, Sonny or Daniel in there with him, but having Jason and Brock? Clay would be beside himself. Naima hoped he would get over it and accept the idea that they were his friends, his brothers, and cared deeply about him and just let them help him. If not, Sonny might be in for an earful, albeit slow and halting, when he got here.

Naima giggled and shrugged to herself as she headed to the kitchen to finish up the breakfast dishes.

***

Between the two men, they managed to get Clay bathed, shaved, and dressed fairly quickly, leaving both men as red faced as their youngest was by the time they were through with everything. Naima could not tell if it was from having to perform such intimate assistance for their brother or from the rather colorful and inventive invectives Clay was launching at them in multiple languages, however haltingly they had been delivered.

Regardless of the faltering quality of his speech, both men had understood quite well that he was not happy about this whole arrangement. Naima had to laugh at some of the combinations that he threw at the guys.

Naima barely had time to give Clay a quick kiss on the forehead before Jason and Brock whisked the thoroughly embarrassed Bravo 6 out the door but at least he had stopped protesting. He might be a bit limited physically, but he understood that his Team Leader and Bravo 5 were not going to listen to him anyway.

Ray arrived home a few minutes after they had left, Sonny driving over to his own apartment to refresh his go-bag. He cringed as Naima informed him of the earlier events. “I guess we should have warned him the extra help was coming,” he said worriedly, remembering Clay’s anger the morning before at not being kept informed of what was going on. “Guess Sonny and I will be in for it this afternoon when he gets home.”

Naima giggled at the uncomfortable look on her husband’s face. “Just remind him that he would have been late for his first therapy appointment if he had waited for you.”

Ray sighed heavily. “I do not think that is gonna matter much Babe. We still should have warned him.” He blew out a resigned breath. ‘Oh well, the damage was done.’ He would just have to apologize and weather the storm. ‘Or better yet, get Sonny to do it.’

Naima grinned as she told him about the previous day’s events and how everything went.

***

Jason and Brock greeted the Speech Therapist as they wheeled Clay into the office. Clay wanted to crawl under the table at the sight of the pretty, young brunette who introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m Christy. I will be your speech therapist,” she greeted brightly, holding out her hand.

Clay almost groaned. ‘Why couldn’t she be a nice, gray haired grandmotherly type that he would not try to flirt with?’

Jason threw her a good-natured shrug and shook her hand as Clay slunk lower in his seat and refused to stutter his way through a reply. “I’m Jason Hayes and he is Brock Reynold. We are teammates of Clay’s,” he made the introductions.

“Nice to meet you,” she bubbled as she waved them toward a table all set up with books, flashcards, a mirror, and some other items. They all sat down. “Are you ready to get started?” She asked brightly at the silent man who now sat staring in dismay at what appeared to him to be children’s books and toys. Clay was not a child and he was embarrassed at the idea that she though he was so stupid he could only handle children’s level materials.

Jason gave him a light whack on the shoulder to get his attention. “Clay-boy, she’s talking to you Kid? You gonna answer her?”

Clay’s face flamed crimson and he shrugged and did not look up. Christy tried again, “Now, I know you had encephalitis and that your memory and speech has been affected and some of your motor skills as well, so I need to assess how extensive it is and what we need to work on during this first session, okay?” She questioned cheerfully.

Clay’s eyes darted around the table from beneath lowered lashes. ‘Damn, how bad must he sound to them if they thought that this was all he was capable of?’ He suddenly felt very dumb and je just wanted to go home.

She glanced at Jason and he shrugged helplessly; unsure of what Clay was upset about.

“I’m told that your memory has pretty much returned, is that right?” Christy tried again.

Clay gave a slight nod and Jason jumped in to fill in the blanks. “I’m told that he still has a little confusion about some things occasionally but for the most part-” he trailed off, remembering Sonny’s tale about the previous morning’s events.

“Good,” she said with a smile. “Then your ability to comprehend written words also should be intact and we can just focus on getting your mouth to get in sync with your brain. You just need to relearn to articulate.”

Clay looked away and Jason saw the mutinous tilt of the chin on his youngest brother’s face. “What’s wrong, Kid?” He questioned.

Clay lifted his hand clumsily and pushed awkwardly at the stack of books. “Frrr babeeees,” he slurred in disgust. His mouth twisted to bring his thoughts and his words together. “Doan wan you all lafameee,” he managed, as he shifted his eyes away in embarrassment.

Jason thought he had managed to catch Clay’s intent and he glanced at Brock. The pained look on his dog handler’s face confirmed it. “Could you give us a minute?” Jason asked Christy.

She nodded in concern and left the room to stand in the hallway outside. Jason slid from the chair to kneel next to Clay. His fingers reached out to gently tilt Clay’s face back around toward him. “No one is here to laugh at you Clay,” he assured him quietly. “But I promised you, we are your family. You know that we are your family, right?”

Blue eyes lifted to meet Jason’s and Clay nodded slightly. “Esss,” he whispered.

“That has not changed. We are part of your family just like Sonny, Ray, Naima, and everyone else. We will be at your side until you get better and come home to Bravo even if we must drag you through, understand? But you must be willing to accept our help. We need you back with us, and I know you can do this, Kid.” Jason said, trying to get Clay to understand.

Brock squatted on his other side. “I would never laugh at you clay, you know that.” He promised him. “We just all want you back so much that we want to help too, ya know? Can you let us do that?”

Clay felt tears burn behind his eyes at the words and blinked hard to keep them from falling. “Fue wl stoo ped.”

“You are not stupid Clay; you are probably one of the smartest on the team. You have been deathly ill and that infection is still healing but you have already come so far so quickly and I know if you work at this a little, you are gonna bounce back so fast, it will be like you have never left,” Jason said persuasively. “Will you try Kid?” He pleaded.

Clay’s eyes glanced between the two men who flanked him, and he finally nodded. “Kaaay,” he breathed out. Jason patted his shoulder gently and returned to his seat. Brock waved the young therapist back into the room.

“Okay Christy, we are ready now.” Jason said with a pointed look towards Clay.

“Good Clay, let us get started.” She smiled back at the group.  
***

After about an hour of work, Clay looked frustrated while Jason and Brock beamed with pride that he had managed to not only get through one whole reading exercise but that they had actually begun understanding most of what he was saying by the time he was finished.

Jason saw the look and suddenly grew serious. “What’s wrong, Kid?” He questioned.

“Nah beher. Still nah tak righ.” Clay said.

“Clay, no one said it was going to be quick or easy, okay? Ray and Sonny are constantly telling us that you are getting better all the time and the doctors said that this was perfectly normal. You will improve more rapidly as your brain heals from this, but for right now you need to be patient.” Jason attempted to reason with him.

Clay shot Jason a look. “Ricc fomm you.” He stated which caused Brock to let out a chuckle.

“He is right Mr. Spenser,” Christy assured him, ignoring the comments flying between them. “But we do not want to just sit and wait for it to heal to figure out if you will be alright and possibly lose what you have already regained, okay? You did very well today, better than I thought you would honestly, considering how bad this infection hit you.”

“See, improvement.” Brock reassured him with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

“Stew fewl stoo-pid.” Clay grumbled at them.

“Well, you may feel it Kid, but you already sound much better. I even understood that first try.” Jason said, trying to get Clay to smile.

Clay threw him a weak half smile and a short node, but still did not look completely convinced.

“Well, Trent should be here to take you to physical therapy soon and then you can go home to have some lunch. I bet Naima has come up with something really good and then maybe a nice long afternoon nap on the back deck, huh kid?” Jason asked, rubbing his hands together as if anticipating the return home

Clay rolled his eyes at Jason’s obvious attempt to humor his recalcitrant sniper, but he was not buying it. 

The two older men exchanged a glance. “What is it Clay?” Brock asked.

“Nah go,” Clay slurred mutinously.

“Why not Kid?” Jason asked. “You did well today. Are you feeling worse?”

“Nah sick.” Clay murmured.

“Then what Kid?” Jason asked, exasperated at him.

“Makfunamee if I fall. Nah wanna go ifou cme.” Clay tried to explain.

Jason smiled, feeling rather proud of himself that he had understood what Clay had said. “Clay, not one of us will make fun of you, I promise alright. But if anyone does, just let me know and there will be many hills in their future, okay?”

Clay chewed his lower lip in a gesture that both men have come to recognize as hesitation, but he finally nodded in resignation. He would not win this battle and he knew it. “Alrigh,” he finally agreed with a sigh.

***

Trent was waiting when they wheeled Clay out. Jason and Brock turned him over to him for the short ride upstairs in the elevator to the physical therapy department.

Jason scruffed Clay’s curls. “You did great today, Kid. Ray and Sonny will tag team you tomorrow, but expect to see us around and helping, okay?”

Clay nodded a little less reluctantly than he had been earlier that morning. Jason and Brock had been a good choice to start him with. Both had urged him on, refusing to let him give up when he stumbled through the first part of the speech therapy appointment. Flushing in embarrassment when he could not get some of the words to come out clearly, but they had never once laughed at him or made him feel stupid as he had been afraid they would, offering encouragement to keep trying until he succeeded.

Clay flushed at the memory of Jason having to help him turn the pages of the book and Christy having to hold his chin and change the shape of his mouth as he pronounced the words. It was embarrassing that he could not handle something even that simple yet. It was bad enough when Naima had to hold his glass or spoon feed him his breakfast or when one of the guys had to accompany him into the bathroom.

Clay sighed heavily. He did not want to be selfish though, and Jason was right. Ray and Naima had a family, and Sonny had a life of his own. He could not ask him to give up their time with their family and their freedom to care for him. That would not be fair to them. At least they brought him to their house and away from that awful place upstairs. He would just have to deal with the embarrassment. Jason brought him back to the moment with a light touch to the top of his head.

“I was proud of you, Kid. Good luck with PT, okay?” Jason said.

Clay nodded.

They left as the elevator door closed behind them. Clay threw a worried glance at Trent, who saw it. He patted Clay’s shoulder reassuringly but said nothing. Trent wheeled Clay into the therapy room.

Clay’s eyes took in the daunting sight of the different exercise equipment. He remembered having been here before, with Swanny, and it had not been fun. He was afraid it would be worse this time. Not only was he still weak, but now he had to totally concentrate to force his body to stay in sync with his mind. He prayed that his brain would finally heal so that he would return to normal, but he also knew there was a chance that might not happen.

He knew from what they had told him from when he first came around, encephalitis could leave him brain damaged. What is a good sign for him is that his memory came back; it was definitely coming back.

A middle-aged man walked across the room to join Trent and Clay. He smiled politely and extended his hand to Clay. “Mr. Spenser, I presume?” He questioned.

Clay nodded and attempted to lift his arm to return the handshake. It rose clumsily but at least it did not flop uselessly as it had a couple of days ago. “Yee-es,” he replied.

“I’m James Heighton. I am your therapist. Dr. Mitchell from Long-Term Care assigned you to me.” He glanced at Trent.

“Trent Sawyer. I am the medic on the SEAL team Clay is on,” Trent explained.

“Great. So, why don’t we get started?” He said taking the handles of the wheelchair and steering Clay toward a set of light weights. “First thing we need to do is improve your grip and your arm coordination and strength so that you can support your weight when we get you on your feet okay?”

“Kay,” Clay murmured as the man picked up a set of wrist weights and a grip strength tool that looked like a nutcracker with a heavy spring along with a stack of weights in varying sizes.

Clay grimaced and sighed already knowing that when he left here in an hour, he was gonna be in a lot of pain.

***

Trent dropped Clay off at the Perry house an hour and a half later. It only took one look from Ray to see the pain etched in Clay’s face. He quickly ushered them inside. Clay’s hands and forearm muscles had muscles jumping in spasms even as he held them pressed tightly against his stomach.

“Are you alright Clay? Did they hurt you?” Ray questioned.

Trent looked almost as much in pain as Clay did. “The therapist worked him hard, Ray,” Trent explained, looking guilty that he had not put a stop to the therapy session. “Clay kept trying to tell him that he was hurting, but he just said that it was normal, and he would have to work through it. Try some heat pads and gentle forearm massages to help relieve some of the cramps.”

Ray nodded. He had been told that himself a couple of times during therapy, especially for his shoulder, but there were limits. He would have Sonny go with him to rehab tomorrow. The Texan was not about to let anyone hurt his Lil’ Buddy again after the last stint at the hospital.

Naima sat on the sofa opposite of Clay and reached out to gently pull one arm toward her. Her gentle hands massaged the kicks from Clay’s hands and the muscles slowly began to relax under her ministrations.

“Hurs ba,” Clay murmured through clenched teeth as Naima moved up his arms.

Ray smiled at the almost clear words Clay had just spoken. “Sounding pretty good there, Kid,” he assured the younger man, reaching over to mess with Clay’s curls. 

“And we know it hurts but the therapist is right to some degree. It is going to be tough at first and it is going to hurt while you rebuild those muscles, but it should not take too long. You are strong and your toughest challenge is not gonna be physical. It is going to be your balance and coordination and that is all up here,” Trent teased as he gently tapped Clay’s forehead.

Clay gave him a half-hearted shrug. “I kno.”

“Good! Then hopefully they will have you back on your feet quickly and you will be back to normal in no time.” Clay nodded hopefully. All three smiled at each other.

“Christy, his speech therapist, said to try and encourage him to say things properly, even if you understand him.” Trent explained to Ray and Naima.

Clay rolled his eyes at that traitorous pronouncement and both Perry’s chuckled at the irritated expression. “I’ll be sure to do that,” Naima promised as he let Clay’s arm settle in her lap. The muscle spasms had eased but Clay still looked exhausted. “You hungry Clay or would you rather go lie down for a while?”

Clay shot a glance at the other two before settling a look of concentration on his face. “Ti-red,” he murmured.

Everyone almost applauded the first clearly spoken word Clay had uttered in the last three weeks. “Good boy,” Naima said proudly, ruffling his hair on the way to the kitchen. It was a small victory and Clay grinned and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Trent.

“I gotta get going Ray,” Trent told Ray. “But I will be around to help out Spenser,” he promised the younger man. Clay nodded in resignation.

***

Clay was worn out and Ray took him to his room, easily moving Clay from the chair to the bed. It did not take very long for him to slip into an exhausted slumber.

Ray was grateful that Clay was not angry with them for letting the others help. While he knew that Clay would be very unhappy and embarrassed that his team were having to do everything, including the most personal acts for him right now, Clay had also realized that if he wanted to stay out of the hospital, he would have to suffer a few indignities.

Clay could still not believe what the Perry’s and Bravo have willingly done for him. Clay simply did not understand the depth of feeling for his friends and brothers, and this family would go to these lengths to help him. He felt so helpless and stupid right now, and like he is a burden on his team. All he wanted was to get better and go back to work. ‘How could such a simple little virus get so complicated?’

He remained quiet through dinner, allowing Ray to help him with his meal, but still looking uncomfortable and frustrated that he still needed help at all. Naima, Jameelah and even RJ noticed and cast worried glances among themselves.

Jameelah was old enough to almost understand her Uncle’s discomfort but RJ was a bit confused. He loved his Uncle Clay whether he talked right or not and while he was a little disappointed that Clay was unable to hold or tickle him, he was happy just to have Clay close and could forgive Clay for anything so he did not understand why Uncle Clay was so embarrassed by his limitation right now.

Ray knew how desperately Clay hated having to depend on anyone. Any team guy would hate being limited like Clay currently was. Ray finally reached over and rested his hand over Clay’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Don’t rush it Kid. No one expected an instant recovery. We told you it would take time okay?”

Clay’s eyes lifted to meet Ray’s understanding ones. “Kay,” he finally breathed out in frustrated resignation. He would just have to be patient.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the kids have decided to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 1: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but the good news is that this story is officially written and beta-read, so expect updates to come quicker. 
> 
> AN 2: I wanted to address a comment that was left on Chapter 12. This individual was concerned that I was normalizing harmful and discriminatory behaviors and actions against disabled people. I want everyone to know that I did not want this story to be portrayed in this view. In response, I have added the tag for the story Loss of Autonomy and I will be adding a trigger warning to that chapter to forewarn anyone that might be sensitive to this issue. I DO NOT wish to normalize or set a precedence of abuse to disabled individuals and not asking for consent before doing something for a disabled individual. I would also like to reach out to anyone from anyone walk of life that might be in an abusive situation. Please, if you are being abused, report it or have someone it for you.
> 
> As always, everyone stay safe out there and enjoy!

Sonny helped Clay into his truck the next morning, sliding into the driver’s seat beside him. He threw a glance at Clay who was slouched in the seat next to him.

“What is it Blondie?” He questioned, concerned that maybe Clay was not feeling well. “Are you still in pain from yesterday?” He asked, after being told by Ray how sore his arms were.

Clay gave him a half-hearted shrug. “Arrrms stiw hur some,” he replied with an intense look of concentration.

“Well, if you are not up to this, we will go ahead and cancel for today, okay?” Sonny said.

Clay sighed. Physical therapy was not the problem, it was speech therapy and one very cute therapist, but he knew none of the guys would let him off the hook for that. “Nah th pro-lem,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Then what is it?” Sonny asked.

“Chr-ty.”

“Chirpy?” Sonny questioned, looking confused.

“Spee thrpis,” Clay managed.

Sonny frowned before the light bulb went on. “Oh, Christy, your speech therapist.” Clay nodded. “Well, what is the problem? Was she mean to you?” Clay shook his head. “What then?”

“Purr-ty,” Clay managed with a grimace, face flushing and turning away.

Sonny threw another worried glance at Clay before he began to chuckle. “She’s pretty?” Clay nodded, cheeks going darker. “And you want to ask her out?” Clay shrugged, looking dejected. “So, why don’t you?”

Clay shot his 3IC with a withering glare. “Can nah as now. Sound um,” he muttered unhappily.

Sonny smiled at him tolerantly. “Hey, watch it there, Bam Bam. That is my best friend you are talking about.”

Clay threw him a half-hearted smile. “Can no go out,” he said, shaking his head negatively.

“Cannot go out,” Sonny corrected automatically with his Texan drawl before continuing. “So maybe it will have to wait a couple of weeks until you are a little stronger, but you are gonna get better. All the doctors are saying you will get better every day. That big brain of yours is still healing. Just give it some time,” he assured him. “Besides, I am sure Christy knows you have been sick, right?”

“Yes,” he agreed reluctantly.

“Okay, then don’t give up Ken Doll. You are gonna be fine. I would bet my life on it.” Sonny said confidently.

“Woo-nt go thafar,” Clay said looking out the window.

“I would not go that far.” Sonny corrected gently. Clay rolled his eyes as he turned his head toward Sonny drawing another smile from Clay as he continued. “I would go that far. I know you too well,” he assured him as he reached over and tousled his blonde curls.

Clay’s hand half lifted to try and swat Sonny’s hand away. “Quit it,” he said, sounding annoyed.

“See there,” Sonny chuckled, taking advantage of the fact that Clay could not push his hands away, he turned Clay, so he was facing him. “You sound better already,” he quipped.

***

Christy was waiting when they arrived, and Sonny took a moment to introduce himself to the bubbly brunette and tossed a wink at his brother. “Now I understand,” he said teasingly.

Clay threw him a scowl as Sonny settled into the seat beside his wheelchair.

Christy picked up the reader he had been using the day before, but Clay refused to take it, humiliated by the pretty woman and her obvious idea that he was a complete idiot. She frowned in confusion at the stubborn set of her patient’s mouth. She looked to Sonny for some idea of what was wrong.

“Clay?” Sonny questioned. “What is it?”

“Nah a chil,” he grumbled, pushing at the book she held out to him.

Sonny bit his lip to keep from grinning and totally annoying Clay. “Uh, Christy, I don’t suppose you have something a bit more mature to read from do ya?” He hinted at the mutinous scowl on Clay’s face.

She suddenly seemed to understand her patient’s reluctance and smiled as he laid a hand over Clay’s. “Is that what is bothering you Clay?” she asked softly. He nodded without looking into her eyes that were trying to make eye contact with his own.

“Can read. Was sik. Nah stu-pid,” he managed as his cheeks flushed scarlet in embarrassment. Clay hated feeling so helpless and unable to express himself clearly.

She squeezed his hand gently. “I’m so sorry. I should have explained all of this to you better. I know you can read. You did it yesterday very well. I am not giving these to you because you cannot read anything above this, alright? These books are not to teach you to read. You already remember how to do that. These are all geared at helping you regain the muscle control that helps you speak clearly. They will help you form your words properly again.”

She reached up to lightly touch his forehead so he would look at her. “When you are born all the neurons you will ever have are already there but there are very few connections. In early development, the neurons form trillions of connections. These connections are fine-tuned by the neurons’ electrical activity. This illness attacked your ability to pass those messages from place to place. It threw up roadblocks in the neurotransmitters in your brain, Clay. It blocks your ability to tell your mouth to move in certain ways, just like your hands and legs.” Clay nodded his understanding of what had happened to him. “Now you are getting better. Your speech will improve daily and so will your coordination to walk and manipulate objects as the infection and inflammation recedes but you need to help it along by re-teaching your brain to pass those signals properly just as if you were a child again and starting over the rebuilding of those connections. Those roadblocks are rerouted or removed so you relearn to connect your brain to your body,” She added. “And these books are designed to do that.”

Clay sighed in defeat, not looking totally convinced. Sonny reached over and took Clay’s free hand. “C’mon Tinkerbell. I need you to try… for ME. I NEED you at my six again. DO NOT make me break in a new rookie.”

Clay’s eyes met Sonny’s eyes in silent understanding. Sonny wanted his brother, his best friend back at his side. They both needed the other. “Kay,” he finally agreed as he reached a bit clumsily for the book.

***

Sonny took Clay up to physical therapy an hour later. His hands rested lightly on his brother’s shoulders as the elevator carried them upward. Clay sat slouched in his seat, looking depressed. Sonny heaved a frustrated sigh, “You did great today Blondezilla. I was proud of ya,” he assured his brother.

“Still cannah talk righ,” he complained quietly.

“You will.” Sonny said with confidence. “It will go faster in time.”

“Nah fas enof. Wanna ge beher.” Clay mumbled.

“You ARE getting better. You are way too hard on yourself sometimes, Peter Pan,” Sonny said gently as he squatted next to his friend. He turned the dejected face toward him. “You are being very impatient even for you Wonder Boy. Give it time, okay?”

Clay’s eyes rose and made eye contact with Sonny. “Try.”

“Okay.” Sonny stood as the elevator doors slid open.

***

“Welcome back Mr. Spenser,” James Heighton said as Sonny wheeled him inside.

The Texan held out his hand. “Sonny Quinn,” he introduced himself. The other shook it, looking at Sonny curiously. “I’m on Clay’s team and I’m also his next of kin and his medical surrogate so I would like to know exactly what the plan is for Clay’s therapy since I cannot be here with him every time.”

Heighton looked at Clay in annoyance. “I explained it to Mr. Spenser yesterday,” he said shortly.

Sonny’s smile looked like a shark. “Yes, well in case you have not noticed, Clay is having a bit of trouble explaining things right now. I understand that he has a lot of hard work ahead of him, but I also want to be sure he does not come home every night with his arms and hands in cramps either,” Sonny replied tightly controlled. The frosty tone was clear, and Heighton nodded, looking a bit chagrined at his lack of care or understanding for his patient.

“I am sorry. I did not realize that he was in that much pain,” he murmured guiltily.

“Well, he was,” Sonny said, patting Clay’s arm. Clay smiled gratefully at him, though he was slightly flushed in embarrassment at his friends’ over-protective streak. “So, what is next?”

“We will continue to work on strengthening and increasing the coordination in Clay’s arms for a day or two to be sure he can support his weight and then we will be able to get him up on his feet.” Heighton explained.

Sonny nodded his agreement with the plan. “Alright. How soon will we be able to let Clay work on being able to transfer from his bed to the chair and back? He hates being dependent on other people to have to lift him in and out of the chair,” Sonny explained, putting a hand on Clay’s shoulder.

Clay nodded in agreement with that statement, grateful that his brother knew him so well and was there to speak the words he had so much trouble getting out right now, but the man’s words disappointed him.

“I do not believe he is quite strong enough for that just yet. His coordination is still a bit shaky and I would hate to have him fall.” Heighton explained.

“Me too,” Sonny said, patting Clay’s shoulder at the sigh of frustration that slipped from Clay’s lips at the pronouncement. “Be patient Bam Bam,” he said softly.

The other man saw it as well. “We can work on strengthening your grip and those arm muscles today, alright?” he questioned, nodding toward the small weight set on the table.

Clay shrugged half-heartedly and Sonny smiled behind him, knowing Clay was pouting. “You ready to get started Muscles?”

“Re-dy. Guess,” he mumbled.

“Soon Kid,” Sonny agreed with him.

***

Sonny brought Clay home and helped get him settled in for his usual after lunch nap. He still tired easily and the doctors and Bravo both hoped that Clay’s normal energy would return soon. A tired Clay Spenser just was not natural for any of them, though it did give a chance for Sonny, Ray and Naima to talk a bit more privately.

Jameelah and RJ lounged out on the carpet in front of the TV. Their chins propped up on their small hands, seemingly engrossed in the epic battle between the Road Runner and Wile E Coyote.

“So, how was he today?” Naima asked quietly.

“I thought he did great,” Sonny assured them.

“But?” Ray prompted at the unusually subtle phrasing for the Texan.

“He does not think so,” Sonny admitted.

“Why not?” Naima asked.

“He is just too impatient with himself. He wants an instant recovery and we all know that is not gonna happen and he is just… Well, he has this really cute speech therapist, class Clay types, and he is really embarrassed about reading these children’s books in front of her.” Sonny explained.

“I see,” Naima said with a grin. Both Sonny and Ray smiled back.

“It’s a good sign Baby,” Ray said to Naima who arched her brow at him questioningly. “He must be getting better if he’s noticing women again.”

Naima giggled. “The first two things to come back to him: eating and women in that order,” she teased. “So, what does this pretty therapist have to say about our boy?”

“She says he is doing great and that he just needs to practice more, but like I said, he is a bit embarrassed by it so…” Sonny finished with a shrug.

Jameelah tossed a glance over her shoulder at her parents and Sonny, and their quiet conversation before turning back to the TV as they continued to chat.

“What about physical therapy? How did that go?” Naima questioned.

“A little better than yesterday, I think. His therapist and I had a little chat.” Naima grinned knowingly. No one on Bravo will ever allow anyone to abuse Clay again. “Clay will not be coming home with muscle cramps again, I promise you.”

“Good,” Ray said emphatically, irritated that Clay had once again been left in pain by the people who are supposed to be there to help him.

“He did well there too. Heighton said his hands and arms are strong enough. He really did not lose much of his muscle tone in those three weeks, but he just needs to work on getting his dexterity back and getting his brain and body in sync then he will be ready to try transferring from the chair to the bed and standing up.” Sonny explained what the therapist said.

“What is dex-terity Dad?” Jameelah asked, rolling onto her back. RJ cast a glance over his shoulder but quickly returned to the cartoon.

Ray shot a surprised glance at his daughter. He had not realized the nine-year-old was listening. “Being able to easily move objects with his hands. Uncle Clay has lost that coordination and he needs to be able to get his brain to communicate with his body and mouth again,” he explained simply with a smile.

“How would he do that?” Jameelah asked.

“Well, today his therapist had him placing cones one on top of the other and then stacking plastic blocks without knocking them down.” Sonny explained.

“How did he do?” Naima questioned.

“He is frustrated. I mean, he did great, but it is just not happening fast enough ya know? We keep telling him it is time and practice.” Sonny sighed.

Jameelah looked thoughtful as her mom replied. “He will understand better when he sees some real improvement,” she reassured both men with a smile. She had a lot of faith in that young man. She would put her money for a full recovery on him any day.

***

Clay was feeling better by dinner time and Ray helped him into his wheelchair and brought him to the table. “Wan-na sit chair,” he said, nodding at the regular dining room chair.

“Okay, Kid,” Ray agreed as he bent to help transfer him.

“Ken do,” he insisted, waving Ray off.

“Clay, you have not tried this yet.” Ray began worriedly.

“Try naow,” he persisted.

“Okay Kid,” he acquiesced, moving closer just in case.

Clay’s hands gripped the arms of the wheelchair and his face took on a look of determination as the Perry family watched expectantly, desperately wanting to see him succeed. He pushed upward and shifted his weight to the left.

He almost made it. He lost his grip on one arm of the wheelchair, sinking down an inch too much to make the smooth transfer to the other seat. The dining room chair skidded sideway as he threw out his hand to catch himself. Clay tumbled from his seat, but Ray caught him before he could hit the floor, lifting him easily into his arms and setting him on the chair.

“Dam-mit,” Clay mumbled as his face flamed in embarrassment.

“It’s alright, Kid. It was a good first try,” Ray assured him.

“Nah gud. Still kennah do,” he shot back angrily, looking discouraged.

Ray sighed in frustration as he squatted next to Clay. He reached up to put a hand on Clay’s shoulder, but the dejected eyes refused to meet his. “Look at me Clay,” the older man insisted.

Clay heard the tone in Ray’s voice and knew Ray would not budge until he gave in. He finally met Ray’s eyes with his own. “You have just got to be a little more patient. You are expecting too much of yourself too soon okay? You did good to even try this today. Please, just wait a little longer before you get upset that you cannot do something yet alright?”

“Some things?” Clay questioned in disbelief. “Kennah do an-thin,” he muttered dispiritedly.

Ray’s hand moved and curled around the younger man’s neck as he pulled him into a comforting embrace. “You are already sounding better. You were able to lift your weight out of that chair even for a few seconds. That was more than you could do yesterday and tomorrow you will do even better, understand?” He said against the blonde head pressed against his shoulder.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Just do not try that without one of the guys around, okay? Do not rush yourself. If you get hurt, it will only set you back again.” Clay nodded and Ray ruffled those curls briefly before letting him sit back. “You wanna try to eat by yourself or do you want me to help you?”

“Try.” Clay said.

“Good boy,” Ray teased as Clay struggled to pick up the fork with his rebellious fingers. It took a good deal of concentration and the others tried not to watch and embarrass him if he failed but Clay managed to spear a piece of meat after the third try. Ray grinned as he carefully brought it to his mouth.

The others were long finished with their meal as Clay continued to struggle with his own. He finally set the fork down and stared glumly at his plate. “Nee hel,” he finally admitted in defeat, knowing he would be here for hours if he kept this up on his own, not that Ray or Naima would ever complain but that did not make the younger man feel any better.  
Maybe it might have helped if he had understood that this family would have sat with him all night if he had wanted to keep trying but Clay’s own upbringing would not allow that idea to take root.

Ray reached over to help him finish his meal as Naima began the clean-up.

***

Jameelah watched her father and her uncle with sorrow filled eyes at the dejected look on Clay’s face. She wanted to help but she was not sure how to get Clay to cooperate. Her eyes fell on her little brother. Clay adored her and RJ. He would do almost anything for them.

She leaned over to whisper in RJ’s ear. “You want to help Uncle Clay get better?” She questioned. RJ nodded eagerly with a grin. “Good. Come with me.”

They both climbed from their seats and headed up the stairs. “Hey,” their father’s voice stopped them.

“Yeah Dad?” Jameelah asked innocently.

“I thought you were gonna watch TV with me, Clay and your Mom?” He questioned, knowing the kids never missed their favorite shows.

“We are Dad. We will be right back,” she promised as she grabbed her brother’s hand and ran up the stairs. She pulled RJ into his room and over to the toy box. Her little brother watched silently as Jameelah poked through his things, smiling to herself as she found several items that just might be what the therapist ordered.

“What are you doing?” RJ questioned as she handed him several items.

“The doctors keep telling Uncle Clay that he just needs to practice more.” He nodded. He was not exactly sure what that meant but he had heard his mom and dad and Uncle Sonny talking about it several times. “So, we are gonna help Uncle Clay practice. This is what I want you to do…”

***

By the time they returned, a protesting Clay was already ensconced on the couch with Ray and Naima.

“I doan wan watch TV Ra,” Clay mumbled unhappily. “Go rum.”

“Well, you are already here Kid. Just sit with the family for a while, huh?” He replied knowing Clay was frustrated and when Clay got frustrated, he would simply retreat into silence and go somewhere alone to brood. Ray did not want him dwelling on the failures alone and making them even worse than they really were.

Clay sighed in defeat. It was not like he could just get up and go back to his room and he knew Ray would not take him there to sulk in private.

Ray turned the TV on as RJ and Jameelah returned. Both were holding several items that raised their mother’s eyebrow questioningly. RJ crawled up into Clay’s lap. The man smiled despite himself as RJ curled against him.

RJ held a small wooden box with different shapes cut into the sides. The brightly colored stars, squares, circles, and other assorted pieces were inside the box which she opened and dumped in her lap.

Naima frowned curiously at her son. RJ had outgrown this particular toy quite a while before, Naima just had not had a chance to clean some of the older toys from his toy box and give them to charity yet. Jameelah cuddled up next to her Uncle as well with a book and one of RJ’s puzzle boards. ‘What were they up to?’

RJ absently played with the box in his hands, casting occasional looks between his sister and his Uncle and neither child so much as glanced at the TV. This was very unusual when their favorite show was on.

RJ picked up several different pieces, invariably trying to put the wrong shape into a hole cut in the side of the box. Naima frowned again. RJ had mastered this toy over six months ago and grown bored with it.

RJ turned his eyes on the man holding him in his lap. “Uncle Clay?” He asked pleadingly. Clay glanced down at him, smiling at the small face gazing up at him. “Can you help me?”

Clay’s face flushed in embarrassment. “Ken nah do now,” he mumbled, looking at the small wooden pieces, knowing how clumsy his hands still were.

He glanced at his sister and Jameelah nodded her head, urging him on. “Please Uncle Clay,” he pleaded with a pout. His eyes tearing at Clay’s heart as they always did. Clay hesitated, biting his lower lip uncertainty.

Naima opened her mouth to tell the kids to leave Uncle Clay alone but Ray’s hand on her arm stopped her. She looked over to see a small smile playing around her husband’s lips as he watched his children. “I know what they are doing,” he whispered as he watched his youngest brother pick up the first small shape while RJ held the box for him. It took him a long moment and a couple of attempts, but he finally managed to set the tiny piece in place, smiling in triumph at RJ as it dropped into the hole. He giggled gleefully before he handed Clay the next one.

It took a while, but Clay managed to drop each piece into the appropriate spot. RJ watched and clapped his hands every time Clay succeeded. Clay finally finished but before he could stop him, he opened the box and dumped them in Clay’s lap.

“Do it again, Uncle Clay,” he said happily.

Clay sighed. “RJ, I-” he began.

“Plee-ease,” he begged.

Clay shook his head in frustration but once again began the laborious task of setting the pieces in place. Ray hid his grin behind his hand as he watched his three-year-old son put Clay through his paces. He could not have set this up better himself.  
Ray’s eyes caught Jameelah’s and the nine-year-old smiled innocently at him. “I’m so proud of you,” he mouthed silently to his daughter. The smile grew broader, but the girl said nothing as she watched her brother ‘help’ Uncle Clay.

Clay finished with the last piece but just when he thought he was done, Jameelah suddenly dumped the puzzle she was holding in Clay’s lap. “It’s my turn Uncle Clay,” she said as she cuddled up next to the older man.

Clay looked at her in surprise. Jameelah was at the stand-offish age when cuddling or being kissed was to be avoided at all costs especially by her parents or family. “Jaa ie… My han’s nah work well now,” he tried to beg off.

She folded her arms over her chest, looking hurt. “You like RJ better than me,” he mumbled with a pout as she turned away.

“Thas nah so,” Clay argued.

Jameelah looked up at him. “So then… You will help me?” She hinted.

“Doan ya wan wash TV?” Clay tried redirecting the girl. Jameelah shook her head. Clay blew out a breath. “Kay,” he muttered in defeat.

It was all Ray could do not to laugh outright. Naima glanced at him as she finally began to understand what they were doing. That puzzle was RJ’s and Jameelah could have easily done it herself, but the pieces were small, and Clay would have to work at picking them up as well as placing them. Naima smiled poignantly at Ray, feeling very proud of both of her children right then.

Jameelah handed him the pieces as the two studied the board, deciding together where they should go but Jameelah always let her Uncle put it in place. Clay frowned a couple of times as Jameelah busied herself looking for the next piece whenever he tried to hand it to the girl while RJ looked on.

Clay placed the last piece just as the show on the TV was ending. “You miss yur sho,” he informed the kids with a nod toward the TV.

Jameelah shrugged. “That’s okay. I had more fun with you Uncle Clay,” she answered sincerely.

Clay was touched by the sentiment. “Th-anks,” he managed with a small smile.

“Besides, I have a book right here. Can you read it to us?” She asked, handing Clay the book.

Clay frowned suspiciously that she just happened to have a book handy, but Jameelah grinned at him innocently. “J-amm, I-” he began, not wanting to embarrass himself anymore than he already had.

RJ clambered to his knees in Clay’s lap and reached up to wrap his arms around the young man’s neck. “Will you read to me, Uncle Clay?” He asked, resting his head against Clay’s collar bone.

Clay was hopelessly lost. He simply could not say no to the little angel giving him a hug. He sighed in defeat. “Nah soun ver gud,” he warned.  
“That’s okay,” Jameelah assured him as both children edged closer. Ray shut the TV off and put his arm around Naima as they settled down to listen.

Clay blew out a breath and opened the book. “Unce upo a time,” he began slowly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clay pushes himself, maybe a little to hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter a day... keeps readers happy.

Ray was just coming down the stairs the next morning when the doorbell rang. He changed direction as he finished pulling on his shirt. “I’ll get it honey,” he called Naima as he headed for the door.

Daniel smiled in greeting as he opened it. “Good morning Senior Chief Perry,” he said as Ray stepped aside to let him enter.

“Good morning Master Chief Coldiron,” Ray returned.

“It’s just Daniel now that I’m retired.” He corrected him. “How are you this morning?” He asked politely, nodding a greeting to Naima as she came from the kitchen to join them.

“I’m fine,” Ray replied.

“Good morning Daniel,” she said with a smile before turning back toward the kitchen. “Have you eaten this morning?” She called back.

“Yes Mrs. Perry,” he replied before looking back to Ray. “Is Clay awake yet?” He questioned, ready to begin his duties now that the pleasantries had been dispensed with.

“I don’t know. I just got down here myself,” Ray answered shortly.

“Well, he needs to get up because his breakfast is ready,” Naima informed them as she carried two steaming cups of coffee to the table.

Both men stepped toward Clay’s room simultaneously, but Daniel stopped abruptly at the rather cool look Ray shot him. “I can handle getting Clay up for breakfast,” he said, sounding a bit frostier than he had intended.

Daniel smiled slightly at the proprietary attitude the younger man exhibited when it came to anyone of Bravo. “Ray,” he began gently. “I’m not here to get in the way of any relationship that Clay has with you or Bravo. I doubt I could. From what I have seen, I doubt anyone could and honestly, I would not even try.”

Ray blushed a bit, realizing how he must have sounded. “I’m sorry Daniel. Clay’s just, he is sorta like our kid brother, ya know?” Daniel nodded. “I guess we get a little overprotective sometimes,” he mumbled.

“I understand and I promise you, nothing pleases me more. I remember back to his BUD/S days and no one had been able to really reach him before except for Brian Armstrong. From what I saw the other morning, Bravo has.”

Ray flushed a bit at the observation, but he could not argue the point either. “He is family,” he agreed.

“So, now that territory has been established,” Daniel said with a small smile. “Would you like to get Clay ready for breakfast and his appointment later or would you like me to do what Brock has asked me to do and you can go eat?”

Ray smiled ruefully back. “Go ahead,” he yielded. “That is what you are here for.”

“Thank you, Senior Chief Perry,” he replied back with a smile as he headed for Clay’s room. It warmed Daniel’s heart to see Clay so changed from the arrogant, brash, smart-mouth kid he had been to a well-loved member of a team and family. The difference in him was obvious and the reason behind it even more so.

The doorbell rang again, and he assumed it was Mr. DuFresne. He paused outside Clay’s door, knowing lightly as he heard the front door open. He grinned as Ray extended a much warmer greeting toward the partially retired nurse. Well, at least he was not quite as touchy about his relationship with Clay as he was with Daniel’s. He pushed Clay’s door open and stepped into the room.

“You must be Mr. DuFresne,” Ray stated with a smile. “Come in.”

“And you must be Mr. Perry,” he replied, giving the young man’s hand a warm shake, and patting his arm gently as he came inside. “It is good to meet you,” he finished as he followed Ray through the living room to the kitchen where Naima was cooking the family’s breakfast.

“Hey Naima, Mr. DuFresne is here.” Ray said.

Naima tossed him a smile, but it froze on her face as the older gentleman began to take charge of her kitchen.

“Which of these are Clay’s?” He questioned as he waved toward the plates of food Naima had already set up.

“I can get Clay his breakfast,” she said coolly.

Mr. DuFresne nodded. “Of course, you can, but it’s my job.” He picked up one of the plates and a glass of orange juice before he sailed from the kitchen, oblivious of the hard stare Naima threw at his back. Her eyes shifted to Ray in annoyance and he put his hands up in surrender.

“I’ve already had this conversation this morning,” he said with a chuckle and a nod toward Clay’s room.

Naima stared uncomprehendingly at him for a moment before it sank in and she began to giggle. “I guess it cannot hurt to share him and let someone else help,” she said ruefully. “You have too.”

Ray nodded in understanding, knowing exactly how she felt.

***

Clay was already awake when Daniel stepped into the room. “Good morning Clay,” he greeted.

“Morn-in,” Clay returned, sounding more like his normal self than any of them had heard in the last three weeks.

The older man grinned in pleased surprise. “You are sounding better already,” he complimented. “You must be working hard in therapy.”

Clay shrugged. He did not think he was doing well at all, but he had to admit that reading to the kids last night might have helped some. “Bre-fas read-yye?”

“I believe Naima was working on it and if I’m not mistaken Mr. DuFresne was just arriving so let me get you up and dressed and we will go for breakfast.” Daniel explained.

Clay nodded eagerly as he worked to push himself upright. Daniel started to help him, but Clay waved him off. “Ken do,” he insisted. Daniel stepped back. Clay Spenser had been nothing if not determined from the day he had met him. He might have been a bit on the thin side before he bulked up, but stubborn ran clear through him. Daniel watched him with a smile as Clay forced himself to a sitting position with a look of concentration, before carefully swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He smiled up at the retired SEAL in breathless triumph.

“Well done Clay,” he said softly. “Well done.” Daniel carefully lifted him and set him in the chair. “Maybe today they can work on transferring from the chair to the bed.”

Clay shook his head. “Try yeser-da. Kenna do ye,” he replied, looking depressed.

“Clay?” Daniel said as he squatted next to the younger man. “Be patient. You have already come a long way in just two days.”

“Wanna do myself. Na be a bur-dun for Ray an Nama.” Clay stated.

Daniel looked shocked. “From what I have seen, I do not believe they consider you a burden at all Clay.”

“He’s not,” Ray said from the doorway. “This is your home and we are your family,” he said coming to Clay’s side. “Which we have told him time and time again.”

Clay’s eyes refused to meet Ray’s. “Al-way causin trou-le,” he muttered, sounding a bit dejected.

Ray ruffled the blond curls gently, bringing a smile to Daniel’s lips at the fatherly gesture. Ray turned so he could look Clay in the eyes. “You got sick because of my kids, so who caused the trouble?” He teased with a grin.

“Nah same thin. Kids nah ge this sick,” he pointed out forlornly.

“Then we will blame a kid who gave it to my kids, but not you Kid. We love having you here, I just wish it were not under these circumstances. Now come on. Naima and the kids are waiting for you so we can eat.” Ray explained.

“Kay,” he mumbled.

Both men reached for the handles of the wheelchair at the same time. Daniel threw Ray a raised eyebrow and a grin. The younger man chuckled at the look and raised his hands before stepping back out of the way, conceding the right of way to him.

Clay frowned at the reaction, not understanding.

“Habit,” Ray said ruefully.

“I understand. He’s a very special snowflake.” Daniel said quietly as he pushed him past Ray.

“Yes, he definitely is,” Ray replied. Not one of Bravo would argue that point. 

***

Ray heaved a sigh as the Green Team guy came into the briefing room before they headed to the Kill House to run a simulation.

Sonny groaned aloud and Trent gave him a shove in the back. Brock gave a surreptitious eye roll and Jason was making a very large coffee in the kitchenette. Blackburn was making sure he wasn’t adding anything to the cup. Davis, trying to be the professional, just managed to avoid her own moan of misery as the man sat at the table.

“Good morning Lieutenant Commander Blackburn, Ensign Davis,” he said briskly. “Hayes, Perry, Quinn, Sawyer, Reynolds,” he added as if trying to impress them that he knew their names.

“Why do we need a strap?” Jason growled. It was bad enough to have Clay out and to have a revolving door of temporary teammates, but a Green Team guy? And particularly this one? Almost all of Bravo were considering telling Blackburn they were sick and head off base. Professionalism won out.

“Big Chief sent me specifically to help out,” he said, oblivious to the others’ reaction to this appearance in the door.

“Great,” Jason mumbled, sitting at his chair.

“I think I feel a headache coming on.” Sonny groused.

“Me too,” Trent added.

“Man, I can’t wait for Bam Bam to get back,” Sonny added sincerely.

“You all seem to waste too much valuable time worrying over Spenser when it is obvious that he is reckless and always seems to be doing something that could cause injury to himself or others. It might be safer for everyone involved if he is off the job,” the man said as he brushed at his already spotless uniform.

Brock and Trent managed to restrain Sonny before he clobbered the obtuse Green Team guy sitting a few feet away.

“Clay did not get hurt. He has been out sick with complications from encephalitis,” Ray snarled angrily. “And he is rarely hurt because of something he did wrong,” he argued.

“Oh, I see. My mistake,” he replied with a shrug of indifference. “This time,” he added.

“Blackburn,” Jason began warningly, teeth gritted.

“Settle down team,” Blackburn said softly. “It will only be for today.”

The Green Team guy shifted a glance around curiously, wondering what he had missed.

“Let us not discuss Clay’s absence until after the drills, shall we?” Blackburn suggested, ruffling a few papers around.

“Since all of us are here, we will be going to the Kill House to run some hostage drills. Partners are as follows: Hayes and Reynolds, Quinn and Sawyer and Ray with the strap.” Davis started, knowing that out of anyone, Ray and Brock had the smallest chance of killing the guy by the end of the day.

With partners assigned, Blackburn and Davis quickly went through the scenarios for the hostage drills. Once they were done reviewing, they exited the room and Bravo gathered around Ray, pointedly leaving the Green Team guy to stare at their backs. “How’s Clay this morning?” Sonny asked, as the Green Team guy moved further down the hall.

“Still a bit depressed but he is doing well all things considered. He just wants to get back on his feet and it is not going fast enough to suit him.” Ray explained.

“Me either,” Sonny muttered, throwing a glare at the Green Team guy.

“Well, we have all been there and done that. I mean, I would want to get back to kicking doors too if it was me.” Jason said.

“I just hate to see him upset with himself because he cannot do something yet.” The others nodded as Ray continued. “Last night, he tried to transfer from the wheelchair to a regular chair by himself.”

“He did not fall, did he?” Brock asked anxiously.

“Almost. I caught him before he hit the floor but then he was frustrated that he could not do it by himself. He still thinks his being there is a burden on Naima and I,” Ray explained with a rueful shake of his head.

“He pushes himself too hard,” Brock agreed.

“I wish you could have seen him last night with the kids though,” Ray said with a look of pride.

“What happened?” Trent asked curiously.

Ray explained, “By the time he got through reading Sleepy Beauty to them, he was sounding pretty damn good,” he said with a grin.  
Jason had a thoughtful look on his face. “The kids do not embarrass him when he makes a mistake, so he will not hesitate to read with them,” Jason said aloud. “Maybe they can keep it up. Clay will not get so uptight if he thinks it is just the kids.”

Ray nodded. “It never occurred to him that they were giving him a therapy session right at home.”

They all laughed as they entered the cage room to grab their gear. The Green Team guy grabbed Clay’s spare helmet that was sitting on the table and no one had the heart to move. “I guess I will just borrow this while we do drills,” he said arrogantly. “Spenser will not mind.”

Sonny bristled. That was Clay’s helmet. He reached over and plucked the helmet from his hands. “Maybe he won’t but I will. You can use a spare,” he said as he carried Clay’s helmet into his cage and shoved it on to his own shelf until Clay returned, leaving a stunned Green Team guy staring after him.

The other threw the annoying Green Team guy a smirk as they headed to the Kill House.

***

Christy smiled at Clay as Daniel wheeled him into the therapy room. “Good morning Clay,” she welcomed the handsome blonde-haired SEAL.

Clay flashed a grin in response and would have been overjoyed if he had known the pretty brunette woman’s heart skipped a beat as his lips curled with that Spenser smirk.

“Morn-ing,” he replied carefully.

Her smile grew considerably at how well he had spoken. “That sounded very good, Clay,” she praised as she sat opposite him and pulled the mirror around and shook the flash cards from their box to begin his session.

“Th-anks,” he replied, sighing at the tools of her trade that he hated so much. 

“Let us get started okay?” She urged brightly.

Clay smiled into the pretty therapist’s eyes as she reached out to hold his chin or purse his lips to make him pronounce a letter or word properly.

She grinned back, obviously infatuated with the handsome, blond haired man across from her. If Daniel did not know better, he thought her fingers occasionally lingered longer than necessary. He also knew how desperate Clay was to get well so he could return to the team, otherwise he would have bet money with the rest of Bravo that Clay was mispronouncing the words deliberately. Daniel was right about half of that as well. More than anything, Clay was anxious to retake his place on Bravo, but he was philosophical about it as well. He figured he might as well make the most of the situation he found himself in, especially now that her interest was obvious.

Clay did not hesitate to turn those soulful baby blues toward the woman, drawing a sigh from her and a choked snort of laughter from the older man. Clay shot Daniel a glare.

Christy and Clay were almost disappointed when the hour was up though the pretty therapist was impressed with how well Clay was doing. “You did great Clay, so whatever you are doing at home, keep it up, okay?” She instructed.

Clay frowned as Daniel wheeled him out of the room toward the elevators. ‘What did she mean by that?’ Clay was not doing anything at home. He did not have too long to dwell on it. The ride upstairs was short, and he was busy remembering the pretty smile he had been admiring for the last hour.

***

Heighton was waiting when Daniel wheeled Clay into the room. He directed them to the table where the blocks and cones he had used from the day before lay waiting for him to practice with, but Clay held his hand up to halt the older man.

“What is it Clay?” Daniel asked.

Heighton cast Clay a questioning look as well.

“Doan wanna do,” he said firmly.

“Clay,” Heighton said reproachfully. “You will not get better if you do not practice. I know it is frustrating, but you have to try,” he began to lecture.

Clay shook his head, interrupting the therapist. “Ken do that. Wanna try tran-fer.”

The two older men exchanged a glance. “Clay, I am not sure you are ready for that,” Heighton hedged.

“Almos do las nigh. Ken nah do if doan try,” Clay reasoned.

“Well, I guess you cannot argue with that,” Daniel said, grinning at Clay’s determination.

Heighton frowned. Everyone in the hospital heard about Dr. Carter’s fall from grace with Dr. Stewart and the last thing he wanted was the surly doctor or Clay’s next-of-kin furious with him if Clay fell and got hurt. They could make his life very difficult.

He looked at the young SEAL and saw the stubborn set of his jaw and sighed. “We can try this Clay, but I will be holding on to you every second,” he asserted.

“Nah a chil,” he argued.

“No, you are not, but you are in my care and your friend, Mr. Quinn, made it pretty clear about how unhappy he would be if I send you home in pain from some injury.” Heighton explained.

Daniel chuckled at Sonny Quinn’s obvious watchdog behavior for his brother and understood the therapist’s worry, having been on the receiving end of Bravo’s ‘concern’ for Clay.

Clay frowned and heaved a sigh of frustration. ‘Man, he loved Bravo and appreciated them looking out for him, but sometimes that overprotective streak was annoying.’ “My chois,” he argued. He glanced over his shoulder at Daniel. “You tell Brav-o, kay?”

Daniel nodded. “I will tell Bravo you wanted to do this okay?” He assured the young man.

Clay really was not ready to attempt this just yet, but he suspected that he would get no cooperation out of him at all if he did not let him try. James blew out a nervous breath. “Alright, we can do this for a few minutes, but you promise me we will go back and do it my way after.”

“Pro-mis,” Clay agreed.

“Let’s do this then,” he said, reassured that Dr. Stewart and Sonny Quinn would not be breathing down his neck if something went wrong.

The therapist placed a heavy belt around Clay’s waist before taking him to a section of the room already set up with tables and chairs of varying types. “This is the occupational therapy center. We use this to re-teach you how to live on your own.” Clay nodded. “Are you ready to try Clay?”

Clay nodded again. Heighton placed Clay’s hands securely on the armrests, making sure his grip was secure before taking hold of the belt.

Daniel bit his lip, hoping Clay would succeed, knowing how desperately he wanted to. Clay gritted his teeth. His hands tightened and he pressed upward, heaving his body sideways. He was not quite strong enough to make the transfer. His hand slipped from the arm and Clay’s ribs slammed into the rest. He gasped in pain as the breath left his body with a whoosh.

He felt the belt tighten around his waist as Heighton lifted him to keep him from tumbling to the floor.

“Dammit,” Heighton muttered as he realized he had not been fast enough to prevent Clay from a hard landing on his ribcage.

Clay rubbed his aching side for a moment until the dull throb eased. “Are you alright Clay?” Daniel asked worriedly. Heighton tried to lift his shirt to check on his ribs, but Clay brushed his hands away.

“I fine. Just nock win outta me,” he panted.

“Okay, that was a good first try Clay but-” James began worriedly, knowing he was going to hear about this from Clay’s friend.

“Do gan,” Clay said, interrupting him,” he muttered, still sounding a bit breathless.

“Are you sure you want to try again?” Daniel asked.

“Yes,” Clay set himself again and Heighton made sure his grip was secure. Clay took a deep breath with a look of determination on his face. Once again lifting and swinging his body toward the chair. It was a better attempt, but it still came up a bit short. Heighton pulled him back before he fell.

Clay‘s hands slammed the arms of the wheelchair in frustration. “A-gan,” he mumbled.

“Clay, I told you that you were not quite ready,” Heighton began.

“NO! Do gan,” he insisted.

James glanced toward Daniel who was frowning worriedly but the retired SEAL nodded his head. “Let him try,” he said admiringly.

“Just once more Clay,” James warned.

“Kay,” he panted.

Clay once again set himself. His arms shook and sweat beaded his forehead, but his body lifted, and he shifted his weight. It was not graceful, and he just barely made it, but Clay pulled himself upright, firmly planted in the chair and grinning at the other two men in triumph.

“Good job,” Heighton praised the younger man.

“Very good Clay,” Daniel assured him, breathing a sigh of relief, worried that if Clay had failed again that he would have been very discouraged and might well have given up.

The smiles on the two men’s faces faded however with Clay’s next words. “Do gan.”

They both sighed knowing they would not win this argument.

Forty minutes, a lot of bruises and five more successful transfers, Clay was finally ready to keep his word. He sat at the table and worked at stacking cones and blocks. His fingers moved much more confidently today than they had on the previous days.

“You have been practicing. Good for you Clay,” James praised his patient.

“Nah pracis,” Clay denied but then a look of dawning spread across his face. He remembered Christy’s words as well… The kids, Jameelah and RJ. They had not just been playing with him last night. They had been teaching him. His eyes burned and his heart turned a small flip at the realization. These two children were so incredibly special even if they had tricked him. Damn, he loved those kids.

***

Jameelah and RJ had already finished lunch and had been shooed outside by their mother to play while she cleaned up the kitchen. She watched them from the window as RJ rolled his cars down make-shift ramps and obstacles while Jameelah amused herself in a small playhouse her father and Uncles had built. She glanced at the clock on the wall, knowing Daniel would be bringing Clay home soon.

Mr. DuFresne had changed the sheets in Clay’s room and was now busily preparing lunch for the young man. Naima could handle all these things herself, but the older man waved her off, reminding her that this was what he had been hired for. She also had to remember that when she was on shift, Mr. DuFresne needed to know where everything was to be able to help Clay.  
The older man would stay until after Clay was done eating since he still needed some help with that since restorative therapy had not been started just yet. Naima and Daniel would handle dinner and get him settled if Ray were still on base.

Naima had some errands to run and Mr. DuFresne had agreed to watch Jameelah and RJ while she was gone. Naima knew it would not be much longer before the elderly nurse was no longer needed. Clay was progressing well and once he could get his hands to cooperate with his brain and actually be able to feed himself and bathe on his own as well as a couple of more personal functions, Naima would be able to handle the rest on her own.

She smiled ruefully as she rinsed the dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher. She had pretty much managed to get past the possessive pangs of jealousy she still occasionally felt at being displaced in Clay’s care and had begun to enjoy the companionship and their evening chats when Ray was not home.

She glanced back out the kitchen window to check on the kids, frowning as she watched Jameelah pick up something from the bushes that bordered the edge of their property.

She turned it over in her hands several times before she turned and ran for the house. She pushed the slider open and came inside. “Mom look what I found in the bushes,” she said excitedly as she handed it to her Mom. “It is the clock that used to be in Uncle Clay’s room.”

“I see that. How in the world did it end up out there?” She questioned in confusion. “Jameelah did you and RJ take it outside?” She asked suspiciously.

“No Mom. I do not know how it got there.” Jammelah said.

She set it aside. She would ask Ray about it when he got home but she was certain that he would be as baffled as she was. “Well, I am sure there is an explanation. Why don’t you go play?”

Jameelah shrugged and ran back outside to play.

***

Daniel helped Clay out of the car and into the wheelchair. He patted the younger man’s shoulder, smiling to himself and knowing that not too long ago, Clay would have recoiled from any friendly touches except Brian’s.

Clay turned to look up at him curiously, but the older man only smiled. Clay had done well today, and Daniel knew it would only be a short time before he would be on his feet and he would not be needed anymore. His speech was improving daily and even the therapist had been impressed with his progress.

Clay had grown strong enough to lift his weight and to make the successful transfer from wheelchair to seat and back. The next step would be to get him up and walking, but that would be for Bravo to make that decision to let him try. Clay already had a set of bruised ribs and telltale black and blues over several areas of his anatomy that they would not be too happy about. He grinned as he remembered Clay’s words when he had caught him rubbing his side in the car.

“You nah tell Bra-o I fell an ge hur kay? Be mad.” Clay explained.  
“My lips are sealed, Clay,” he replied with a chuckle. He did not think it would matter. He got the feeling that Bravo did not miss much where their youngest brother was concerned.

Daniel managed to wrestle the wheelchair inside. Naima came from the kitchen. “Hello Daniel,” she greeted with a smile before turning her attention to Clay. “Hi Sweetheart. Are you hungry?”

Clay nodded as the kids came in from the backyard. They ran to Clay and wrapped their arms around him in a hug of greeting. Clay winced a bit as his bruised ribs throbbed out in protest. “Hi Uncle Clay. Mr. Coldiron,” Jameelah said as RJ climbed into Clay’s lap. “Uncle Clay? If you’re not too tired after lunch, can you read us a story like you did last night?”

Clay’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he embraced both children, being careful not to put too much strain on his side. “Nah nee me read to you,” he said knowingly.

“We don’t NEED you too,” Jameelah wheedled. “But you do it better than we do,” she pleaded with a small pout.

Naima saw the narrowed gaze of her young friend’s blue eyes and knew he had figured it out. She waited to see if Clay would be angry that they had tricked him or be hurt, thinking that they were making fun of him. She smiled at the next words and the impish grin that curled his lips.

“Lil mon-keys,” he teased with a grin. “I know wha you do.”

Daniel could not see Clay’s face, but he had heard the words. He looked confused by the accusation and glanced at the two children worriedly. ‘What had they done? Had they hurt him in some way?’ He found that hard to believe.

Jameelah saw the look and understood Clay’s broken words enough to know they had been caught. She scuffed her toe guiltily. “We were only trying to help Uncle Clay,” she mumbled, glancing up just to be sure her Uncle was not very angry with them. She saw the grin that spread over Clay’s face.

“I know. You bo help. Chri-ty say do mush,” he rolled his eyes in frustration for a moment before trying again. “Mu-ch bet-er today,” he assured them as Jameelah launched into his arms.

“You’re not mad?” She mumbled worriedly, glancing toward her mom as she leaned against the kitchen door jam, watching the exchange.

“No. You nah do to hur me. Tha you bo. Thank you bo-th.” He corrected himself. RJ reached up to wrap his arms around his neck for another hug, which earned him another hug and a small tickle from Clay while Jameelah leaned closer to his ear.

“I love you Uncle Clay,” she said quietly. Daniel heard the words and smiled poignantly as Clay answered.

Clay’s eyes burned for a moment, but he blinked the betraying moisture away. “Love you bo too.” His eyes lifted to Naima’s and a smile curled his lips. She winked at him knowingly, drawing a light-hearted chuckle from Clay. It was a sound they had not heard for the last few weeks. “Na-ma? Lun-ch rea-ay?”

“Not quite Baby,” she replied. “I was waiting for you to get home.”

Clay grinned at Jameelah. “Go ge a book Swe-tie.” Jameelah grinned and headed up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clay's secret is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was finished. A long wait, and now you get multiple chapters a week. :)

Ray and the Green Team guy completed several drills in the Kill House, and Bravo’s 2IC managed to restrain himself from clocking the irritating younger man even though he desperately wanted to on several occasions. He stepped into the building and rolled his eyes in irritation as the Green Team guy followed him in.

He quickly ducked into the briefing room where Blackburn and Lisa were talking over reports. The Green Team Guy was nowhere in sight, thankfully. Blackburn glanced up as Ray approached the table. “Hey Ray.”

“Blackburn, Davis,” he greeted. “Please never partner me with him again.” He stated, looking like he had been sucking lemons. 

Lisa smiled in amusement. “I bet you miss Clay,” she teased.

“Maybe just a hair,” he admitted wryly.

“We knew it was either you or Brock that would not kill him,” Blackburn reasoned. “Just as well, I wanted to ask how Clay’s doing anyway.”

“Yeah, well, he thinks Clay gets hurt so often because he is careless and that he should find another job.” Ray explained.

Lisa bristled indignantly. “That asshole,” she muttered under her breath.

Ray and Blackburn both chuckled as Ray answered the Lt. Commander’s question.

“He’s getting stronger and his speech is improving all the time,” he said positively but he still looked concerned.

Blackburn caught it. “But?” He prompted.

“He’s pushing himself too hard too fast sometimes and then he gets frustrated when he cannot do something,” he explained, sounding upset.

Blackburn just smiled. “That’s why he is in rehab. And one of the reasons the doctors wanted him to do in-patient rehab and not come home. Bravo is a close group, but that means you are not objective enough.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He questioned, looking a little indignant.

“That Clay’s your youngest brother and he means a lot to everyone and Bravo does not want to see him hurt but he is going to have to work hard at this Ray. And it means he may hit a few bumps along the way.” Blackburn explained himself.

“I guess… We just worry about him. I know we shouldn’t, I mean we know how stubborn and determined he is but…” Ray explained.

“But he’s your little brother,” Lisa teased.

“Yeah,” Ray smiled and brightened up as he continued to regale them with Clay’s progress. “He even tried to transfer to the dining room chair last night.”

Blackburn looked anxious. “Did he make it?” he asked.

“No, but I caught him before he fell.” Ray explained.

Lisa whacked Blackburn’s arm in amusement. “Now who’s worrying over Clay?”

“A little too close Lt. Commander?” Ray teased.

Blackburn’s mouth quirked up in a wry grin. “I guess all of us are,” he admitted. “Why don’t we have a BBQ or something soon?”

“We will definitely have to plan something,” Ray said as he opened the door to the hallway and saw the Green Team guy. “Guess I better go and spare you having to call in pest control,” Ray said to Lisa with a teasing grin.

Lisa just smiled back.

***

Clay remained in his wheelchair for dinner, keeping silent about his therapy and the bruises and aches he had gained as well. “Did therapy go alright?” Naima questioned.

Clay cast a warning glance at Daniel, who stayed when Ray learned that they will be working into the night drilling for an op, before giving Naima a half-hearted shrug. “Kay, guess.”

“Okay, I guess,” she corrected before turning her eyes on Clay’s companion. “Anything happen I should know about?” she questioned suspiciously at Clay’s lack of detail.

Daniel just gave her a small smile and a shrug of his own shoulders. He knew he should tell her and let her check Clay out, but his first loyalty was to Clay and the young man had asked him not to tell, knowing his family would fuss and worry over him.

Clay wanted to wait until either Ray or someone from Bravo got home to show him what he had practiced that day and head off their annoyance with the injuries before they saw them. He knew Naima would be worse if she knew he had gotten injured and she would most likely call Bravo and tell them as well. Daniel stayed for dinner to help Clay with his meal and then watched along with Naima as Clay and the children once again played with several of the kids’ toys. It was something Clay did frequently with these two and it never crossed Clay’s mind to be embarrassed by it as he was in therapy. Pick-up sticks did not go so well just yet, but he was getting good with the shape box from the previous night.

The three had a great time playing hands down. Clay still was not as coordinated as he should be and was not quite as fast as Jameelah and RJ, but his laughter echoed the children and was good to hear.

Naima stood up and slipped upstairs, returning a minute later with a small box. “I picked this up today while I was out and about,” she said, setting a jigsaw puzzle on the table.

Clay chewed his lip worriedly for a moment and glanced up at her. “Nah sure ken do yet,” he admitted. “Too sma.”

She ruffled his curls gently. “Small,” she corrected gently.

“Sma-LL,” Clay repeated obediently.

“You want to try Sweetheart? We can all work on this together,” she reasoned. Daniel had to smile at how close this family had become to Clay, and he marveled at how easily Naima wrapped him around her little finger.

The younger man looked at the kids. “You hel me?” He questioned with a raised brow. They both nodded eagerly. “Okay. Ken try,” he said softly.

They cleared the table and set to work. Daniel joined in amidst the laughter and the gentle teasing until they were done and then saw Clay into bed for the night. He switched off the light and headed home, letting his mind drift over the evening’s activities.

During BUD/S, he saw how Brian Armstrong had worked to break through Clay’s walls and became his friend. But this is what a family should be, and he had a feeling that Clay had been missing this in his life. This is what Clay had needed when he had first entered BUD/S and instead he had been met with instructors that hated him for what his father did and fellow sailors that resented and rejected him because of his father.

He had faced their rejection, taunts, and their punishments, but had never backed down or let it keep him from pursuing his dreams. Daniel had admired the strength that Clay had displayed even as he had hidden the hurt, fear and pain of his previous life and his father’s hateful attitude. This was what Clay had been missing. He was glad Clay had found with Bravo what he had been denied before.

Daniel could still see the old apprehension in Clay’s eyes when Clay had spoken of being a burden to the Perry’s, but Ray had been quick to dispel it. He wondered if or when Bravo would erase it for good. Daniel grinned to himself; he would bet his last cent on them succeeding.

***

Ray arrived home the next morning, after a long night of drilling for a mission they were waiting to get greenlit. Naima was cooking breakfast before she had to go for her shift at the hospital but stepped out of the kitchen as she heard the door open. “Morning Baby,” he greeted as he rapidly covered the distance to kiss his wife long and hard.

Naima wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, grinning up at him as he finally pulled back. “Rough night?” She questioned teasingly. She always knew when Ray had a bad day just by the length of his kisses.

“Was partnered with an annoying Green Team guy,” he muttered, looking irritated. “Needed to get rid of the sour taste,” he finished with a grin. She laughed as he continued. “Where are the kids?”

“Upstairs, getting ready for school and daycare. Ray? Look at this?” she said, leading him to the kitchen. She picked up the battered clock from the counter. “Jameelah found it outside in the bushes.”

Ray frowned. “Did the kids take it out for some reason?”

“I asked Jameelah, she said no.” Ray thought back to when it had gone missing. The night he had found Clay asleep on the deck. They had not yet realized just how sick he really was at the time, but he knew Clay had been hallucinating even then. “Hmmm?” He murmured, casting a glance toward Clay’s door.

“What? You think Clay would have done it?” Naima asked.

Ray grinned. “He was not exactly being rational at the time Baby,” he said with a chuckle. “And he was obviously dreaming some pretty weird stuff so…” he trailed off.

“I guess not,” she agreed, remembering his morning in the shower and the night on the deck chair. “I wonder what he was imagining though?” She chuckled.

Ray shook his head. “No idea and I will bet he does not remember either. How is Clay anyway?”

She grinned. “He’s good. Oh Ray, we had so much fun last night playing games with the kids and working on a puzzle.”

“Clay did too?” He asked in surprise.

She nodded. “He is doing so much better. He was picking up puzzle pieces and placing them. It took a lot longer than he normally would, but he did it. He is talking more, and you can understand most of what he is saying now.” She frowned as she remembered a couple of times when he had looked uncomfortable, almost in pain. She had questioned him about it, but he had only shrugged off her concern, telling her he was fine. She had seen the surreptitious glances that had passed between the young SEAL and Daniel. The older man had grinned knowingly but had volunteered nothing.

“But?” Ray prompted seeing the look and hearing the hesitation.

“I do not know… Maybe it is nothing, but he seemed to be uncomfortable. Like he was hurting and did not want me to know.” Naima admitted.

“Headaches coming back?” Ray asked worriedly.

“No, I do not think it was his head that was bothering him.” Naima shook his head.

Ray’s eyebrow arched upward suspiciously. “Well, I guess I will go see if he is up yet,” he said cheerfully. Naima grinned.

***

Ray knocked on the door before pushing it open and stepping inside. Clay was half awake, blinking and rubbing his eyes. This was the first time since he had been ill that he could get his hands to cooperate enough to scrub his face and Ray smiled at the achievement. The younger man turned sleepy eyes toward him as he approached the bed. “Morning Kid,” he greeted as he sat next to him on the bed.

“Morn-ing Ray,” he replied slowly.

Ray grinned at the clarity albeit halting quality of the words, but it faded as Clay lowered his arms, wincing slightly with the movement.

“You are sounding good there, Kid,” Clay grinned proudly but it faded quickly with Ray’s next words. 

“How did you hurt yourself?” Ray asked casually.

He should have known no one on Bravo would miss the pain in his face. They never did. Clay chewed on his cheek, throwing his 2IC a guilty grimace. “Show you,” he said slowly, hoping Ray would be pleased by his accomplishment and forestall the fireworks over the bruising.

Clay tossed the covers back and struggled to push himself upright. Ray stepped closer to help, but Clay waved him off. “Ken do my-self,” he assured him a bit breathlessly.

“Alright,” Ray said, folding his arms over his chest, but he remained close enough to grab hold of him if he fell. Clay shifted his legs over the edge of the bed, reached out and grasped the armrest of his wheelchair, pulling it close to the bed before locking the brakes.

He cast a worried glance at Ray, knowing if he failed, Ray would be upset with him for getting hurt after he had told him to wait and if he did not, well, it might mean the same thing since Ray had already figured out that he had gotten hurt.

Clay gripped the armrests and gave one mighty push, lifting himself from the bed to the wheelchair where he sat hugging his side and panting for breath for a long moment before looking up into dark eyes gazing at him.

Ray smiled and ruffled Clay’s curls for a moment before squatting next to him. “That was great, Kid,” he praised admiringly. Clay grinned but it did not last long as Ray lifted his arm away from his side and tugged his shirt up before he could even begin to protest. The older man’s mouth tightened, and he sighed at the bruising across his ribs and around his stomach. “How many times did you fall before you made it?” He questioned, sounding more than just a little irritated.

“Did nah fall. Jus hi my side on the ar res,” Clay hedged.

“You did more than just hit it Kid,” he replied as his hand moved over Clay’s ribs, drawing another wince of pain. “Well, I do not feel anything broken, but something could be cracked. Did Daniel know about this?” He asked angrily.

Clay almost cringed at the frosty tone of Ray’s voice. “Doan be mad at D-niel. Tole him nah to tell. Is fine Ray,” he mumbled.

“It is not fine Clay. If you have a cracked or broken rib, you have just set yourself back a couple of weeks in your therapy. That is why I asked you to be patient Clay.” Ray stated in his ‘Disappointed Dad’ voice.

“Nah a child,” he said angrily, looking away from the older man sulkily.

Ray sighed, realizing he had taken the wind right out of Clay’s sails and hurt his feelings after he had worked so hard yesterday. “No, you are not,” he said, softening his voice as he reached over to turn Clay to face him. “But I care about you and I want you back with the team more than you can possibly know,” he said gently. “And I know that is what you want too, but I do not want you hurt and frustrated by trying too much too soon.”

“Buh I did it,” he argued stubbornly.

Ray shook his head in exasperation at Clay’s one-track mind. He reached up to smooth the bed head on Clay’s head, “Yeah you did and I am really proud of you Kid, but please, please just slow down a little and take it easy, okay?”

“Wanna ge bet-ter,” Clay insisted stubbornly.

“I want you to get better. All of us want you to get better. Believe it. We had to work with the most annoying Green Team guy yesterday,” he complained. Clay rolled his eyes sympathetically as Ray continued. “And I do not want to have to have to again, so please, take it slow and do not get hurt again so we do not have to have Green Team guys for too much longer,” he added as he stood to gather some clean clothes.

“Kay,” Clay yielded with a pout.

“You ready for your bath? Naima’s working on breakfast.” Ray said, dropping the clothes in Clay’s lap and grabbing the handles of the wheelchair and maneuvering Clay out the door.

Naima gave Ray a worried glance as he wheeled Clay from his room. “Is he okay?” She asked.

“He is fine Honey. Just a few bruises and maybe a cracked rib.” Ray explained.

“Oh Sweetheart,” Naima murmured as she leaned down to kiss Clay’s forehead. “Why did you not tell me you got hurt?” She asked, lifting his chin so she could look him in the eyes.

Clay gave her a sheepish smirk. “Nah wan you wor-ry.”

“He means he did not want you calling me,” Ray shot back. Clay glared over his shoulder at him and Ray chuckled at the look, earning him a swat on the ass by his wife for teasing their young friend before she turned her attention back to Clay.

She shook her head and caressed his cheek lightly. “I worry about you as a matter of principle. It is part of being your big sister,” she teased gently. Clay smirked at her once more before Ray continued to the bathroom. Clay was irrepressibly impossible, willful, and stubborn but she would not have him any other way. Truth be told, neither would anyone on Bravo. They just would not admit it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The follow-up with the doc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will hopefully have everything posted by Friday.

Sonny helped him into his truck after breakfast. Clay cast surreptitious glances at his best friend as they drove along. He knew that Ray had sent a group text message out to all of Bravo because when Sonny arrived to pick him up for his appointments, his answers have been very clipped.

“Okay, Bam Bam spill it,” Sonny said after catching the look for the third time.

“You ma a me?” Clay asked.

“I’m not mad at you, just worried,” Sonny assured him, heaving a sigh.

“Sh-ure?” Clay confirmed.

“Positive, Blondie. After therapy, Dr. Stewart wants to have a follow-up with you, and I think it is a good idea especially after yesterday and all those bruises,” Sonny stated.

Clay sighed in resignation, knowing Dr. Stewart, and Nurse Lauren if she was there, would be all over him. “Chois?”

Sonny grinned. “Not really, Peter Pan. He does need to take a look at you periodically to be sure you are getting better and the neurologist is going to run another EEG.”

Clay blew out a breath. “Why?”

“To see what is going on in that brain of yours… and to be sure your brain is functioning. That is questionable after all,” Sonny teased.

“That rel cute Son,” he growled, tossing him a glare. Sonny chuckled at the look. Clay finally grinned too. “Nah make me go back upsta?” He questioned apprehensively.

“No. Absolutely not. I would not let you go back up there.” Sonny stated vehemently.

Clay grinned. ‘Alright, so Bravo’s overprotective streak was not ALWAYS a bad thing.’

“Kay,” he agreed, knowing he really did not have an option.

“At least your memory is back for the most part.” Sonny commented.

Clay nodded again. He knew he had lost a couple of days at least but that was not bad considering how sick he had been. “Nah re-re-mem-ber som thins,” he admitted slowly.

Sonny threw him a curious glance. “Clay? Do you remember what you were dreaming about when you were in the shower and out on the deck?” Ray had put him to the task of figuring out if Clay had anything to do with the alarm clock.

Clay frowned, trying to remember. Clay did not recall anything of his hospital stay or the trip getting there, except for the team being there. He was sure he remembered Sonny and Jason holding his hand or someone stroking his hot forehead and then later after the fever had broken, he remembered Naima and Nurse Lauren in his room, but it had only been in flashes but before that? Not much. “I re-mem-ber being hot…”

“That’s all?” Sonny questioned.

“Yeah. Why?” Clay asked.

“I think you decimated Ray’s alarm clock, Bam Bam,” he teased. “The kids found it outside in the bushes. We were just wondering,” he shrugged.

Clay’s face flushed in embarrassment. “Sor-y,” he murmured.

Sonny Laughed. “It’s okay Tinkerbell. It is not a big deal. We were just curious.”

“Buy Ray newun,” he mumbled.

Sonny shook his head with a grin. “Well, while you’re at it, you wanna replace the lamp you broke?”

Clay shot him a glare and Sonny reached over to scruff his hair affectionately. “Quit,” Clay muttered, swatting at his hand in annoyance.

“I was just teasing Blondezilla. Don’t worry about either one,” Sonny was quiet for a long moment before shooting a look at his best friend. “Clay, when you were sick… Did you remember me?”

Clay nodded. “Thin so. Dint al-ays re-mem-ber name but knew you were there. Wasn scared whe you were there,” Clay confessed, looking a little embarrassed at the admission.

Sonny reached over to touch his arm lightly. “Good. Was afraid you’d forgotten me.”

Clay smiled. “Ne-ver for-ge you ug-ly mug,” he teased as Sonny pulled into the hospital.

“Well that’s good to know,” the older man replied as he climbed out and came around to help Clay.

Clay waved him off as he opened the door and pulled the wheelchair close with his foot. “Try?” He asked Sonny.

“I don’t know Twinkle Toes,” he hedged, concerned for Clay’s previous injuries creasing his brow.

“Please,” Clay pleased, his eyes tugging at Sonny’s heart. Clay grinned in triumph as Sonny heaved a martyred sigh.

Man, he hated it when Clay looked at him like that. “Alright, but I’ll be right here if you can’t do it,” he said, his pride in his best friend obvious in his face despite his fear of Clay being hurt again. His desire to see Clay succeed outweighs his frustration with his youngest brother’s stubbornness.

Clay shifted his body to the edge of the seat before reaching out to grasp the door handle. He then began with one false start, and Sonny started forward and had to force himself to stop and stand still and not scoop him onto the seat.

Clay shot him an appreciative grin, having seen the motion, and realizing what an effort it was for Sonny not to help him, he slithered himself from the truck into the chair.

“Good boy,” Sonny said proudly, patting his friend’s shoulder before gripping the handles of the wheelchair and pushing him inside.

***

Christy was in her usual spot when they arrived, and her smile brightened considerably at the sight of the handsome, blonde SEAL.

“Good morning, Clay,” she greeted enthusiastically. “Mr. Quinn,” she said, almost as an afterthought.

“Mornin’,” Sonny said with a smirk as he watched Clay turn on his ‘winning grin’.

“Mor-ning Chr-isty,” Clay returned, looking a little self-satisfied at having said it correctly. The slow quirk lifted the corner of his mouth.

She sighed at the expression. “That was very good. See? I told you. You’re sounding better every day. You have been practicing,” she accused.

“He reads to our teammates’ kids at night,” Sonny informed her.

“That’s great,” she replied, but her eyes were on Clay.

“Uh oh,” Sonny muttered, sounding amused as Clay turned on those baby blues.

Clay shot him a curious frown, but it quickly turned to a smug smile as he caught his brother’s subtle nod in the woman’s direction.

Sonny chuckled, knowing another young woman had fallen victim to Clay’s youthful good looks.

“Something wrong?” She questioned curiously, tearing her gaze away from Clay’s.

“Noth-in wron,” Clay replied, shooting his teammate a glare.

She sat opposite Clay. “Good. Then let us get started.”

Clay smiled as her fingers touched his mouth.

***

Sonny pushed Clay into the elevator an hour later. “So Blondie, you gonna ask her out?”

Clay tilted his head back to look up at his brother from his upside-down vantage point. “You thin she go?”

Sonny laughed and patted Clay’s shoulder reassuringly. “Yeah GQ, I thin she go,” he teased.

Clay gave him a chuckle as he turned his gaze forward. The doors opened and Sonny began to push him toward the physical therapy room. Clay cast a worried glance over his shoulder hoping Sonny would not make an issue out of his injuries with Heighton. The man would never let him try anything.

James looked up as they came in and his face paled a bit at the cool look being shot at him from Sonny. “Good morning gentlemen,” he greeted.

“Good morning?” Sonny questioned. “My brother comes home covered in bruises,” he began, sounding more than a little annoyed.

“SONNNNY,” Clay groaned in embarrassment, stopping the older man’s angry tirade before he really wound himself up.

“Mr. Quinn. I did try to talk him out of it,” Heighton exclaimed quickly.

Sonny blew out a breath, knowing how stubborn Clay could be when he got something in his head. “Sorry,” he muttered, a little embarrassed himself at how paternal he had just sounded. “I worry about him. I don’t want him hurt. He’s been through enough with this illness.”

“I understand but Mr. Quinn. He’s gonna have to work at getting back on his feet.” Heighton explained.

“Getting on his feet is fine. Falling on his ass or cracking his ribs isn’t,” he warned quietly.

“Yes sir. He, uh, landed a bit hard that first time,” James admitted a bit sheepishly that he hadn’t prevented the first fall.

Sonny patted Clay’s shoulder as the younger man practically cringed in humiliation. “Sorry Bam Bam,” he apologized. “But you know how I am about my family.”

Clay had to smile. ‘How could he be angry at that?’ “O-kay Son.”

“We’re going to work on something a little less physical today, alright?” Clay’s eyes shifted to the parallel bars across the room as they wheeled him to the table. He will argue that a bit later, for now he will humor them. “We’re going to work on your ability to feed yourself.”

‘Well,’ Clay couldn’t argue that either. ‘It is one of his favorite pastimes.’  
***

Half an hour later, Clay set the fork aside. “You did very well Clay,” James said with a smile. “You have been practicing.”

Clay nodded. “Play games wi Ray’s kids.”

“Hmmm, I never thought of that as a therapy exercise but maybe I’ll look into it. It certainly sounds more fun than what we do.” The three laughed. “How about showing me how well you can do with the cones today?”

Clay shook his head. “Wanna try stand,” he said, nodding toward the parallel bars.

Sonny frowned and looked to Heighton. The older man shook his head. “Clay, I don’t think you’re ready for that-” he began.

Clay’s jaw set stubbornly. “Nev can do if doan try,” he reasoned.

Sonny blew out a breath in exasperation at Clay’s reasoning. Clay’s face was set with a defiant tilt of the chin that he knew from experience would be a losing battle until he had his own way. Sonny cast a glance at Heighton, concerned more with Clay’s mental and emotional state if he failed than physical state. Sonny would never let him fall, so that wasn’t an issue.

Clay worried his check as he shot him a pleading look. “Damn it, Kid,” he muttered in defeat. “Alright, let’s give it a shot,” he said, giving in to his brother. “But don’t get uptight if you can’t do it yet,” he admonished as he pushed Clay over to the bars and locked the brakes. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Clay murmured, anxious to try but apprehensive of the potential for failure.

Heighton moved in front of the younger man and used the belt to help Clay stand. “Stay right behind him with that chair, Mr. Quinn,” he warned.

Sonny nodded. Clay’s teeth were clamped down on his lower lip as he gripped the bars tightly and his legs trembled beneath him. Three weeks of being ill in bed and then confined to a wheelchair had taken their toll, leaving him weak and shaky.

Clay concentrated hard and forced his right leg to slide forward. His left leg buckled. Heighton started forward but Clay recovered, pushing himself upright and supporting his weight with his arms. “No,” he ground out determinedly between clenched teeth, not intending to give up.

Heighton stepped back but stayed close enough to grab him. Clay’s left foot moved slowly forward to join the other. The right leg gave way beneath him. This time he could not catch himself.

Heighton grabbed hold of him long enough for Sonny to get the chair under him before setting him down. Clay’s face was a mask of frustration. His fists hit the armrests in anger.

“Clay stop,” Sonny said gently as he squatted next to the chair. “You did great.”

“No. Two ste nah grea Son,” he argued.

“Lil’ Buddy, it was your first try. You’ve got to give yourself a chance. Next time, it’ll be three or four. Remember what Christy told you,” Sonny shot back.

“Wan outta this chai. Wanna wal,” he whispered, looking almost ready to shed a few tears.

Sonny reached over to smooth his curls from Clay’s forehead. “I know you do Lil’ Buddy. I want you out of it too believe me but-”

“Gotta be patien,” he mumbled in disgust.

“Clay,” Heighton said. “You did better than I thought you would. I didn’t think you’d even get the first step. So, why don’t we head over and work on your coordination and strengthening your legs,” he suggested, pointing to another piece of equipment.

Clay nodded in resignation. “Kay.”

***

Nurse Lauren was coming out of a treatment room as Clay and Sonny came down the hall. She glanced up as she heard the two bickering about something. Her mouth curled in a smile at the sight of the pair.

She stopped and waited for them to approach. “Hi Mr. Quinn,” she greeted Sonny warmly before leaning down to speak to Clay. “Hi Clay,” she said softly.

“Hey Nurs La-ren,” Clay replied.

“Wow, you sound really good. And you look a lot better than the last time I saw you too,” Nurse Lauren said.

Clay frowned and looked a bit puzzled, trying to remember when she had last seen him. There were vague memories of the day they had taken him to the long-term care unit, but they were foggy at best except the thought Sonny and Bravo had abandoned him. Also, that nurse. She had upset him, and her face was indelibly imprinted in his mind.

“Doan remm-ber,” he murmured, looking a bit embarrassed by the admission that he had forgotten.

“I’m not surprised, you were sound asleep,” she replied.

Sonny rolled his eyes, remembering the day as well. Clay looked a bit confused. “That was the day we took you upstairs Ken Doll. That nurse sedated you before we got back to pick you up. Jason and I brought you down here to let them check you out.”

“Oh,” he replied, finally understanding.

Dr. Stewart came out of his office up the hall and spotted the trio. He glanced at his watch and then headed toward them. “Hey guys,” he greeted before turning his attention to Clay. “How are you feeling Clay?”

“Kay. Head-aches nah so bad now.” Clay replied.

Dr. Stewart grinned at how clear Clay sounded. “Good. And you certainly sound better,” he acknowledged. “Nurse Lauren, why don’t you take him to a treatment room, get him in a gown and I will be there as soon as I call Dr. Kelley. We need him to do a new EEG,” he explained to Clay.

“Come on gentlemen,” she replied, nodding to an open treatment room up the hall.

Sonny pushed Clay along behind her and into the room. She watched, touched as Clay slid his arms around Sonny’s neck and let the older man lift him from the chair to the table. From what little she knows about Clay and his make-shift family, she would bet it had not been an easy thing for Clay to have to accept at first. She does not know any military personnel that likes feeling helpless or dependent on anyone.

She blinked away the mist that gathered in her eyes at the relationship between the pair and quickly moved to help Clay disrobe and get into a gown. “Lie down here, Clay,” she directed, tucking a small pillow beneath his head to make him more comfortable.

Sonny eased him back as the door opened and the two doctors came inside. “Mr. Quinn, Clay,” Dr. Kelley greeted them. He patted Clay’s arm. “It’s good to see you,” he said quietly.

“Thans Doc,” Clay replied with a small smile.

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Kelley inquired.

“Bet-her. Still ken nah walk.” Clay grumbled.

Dr. Stewart looked surprised. “Clay, you are less than a week out of the hospital. You were weak and very, very sick. You should not even be out of that wheelchair yet,” Dr. Stewart told him adamantly. “And I have it on good authority that you fell the first day.”

Clay nodded guiltily. “Yes…”

“Well, don’t try that again alright?” Dr. Stewart stated.

“Try today. Cou only take un ste.” He admitted, looking discouraged.

“Then it was one more than you should have taken just yet. Give it time alright.” Dr. Stewart encouraged him.

“Thas wha Sonny say too.” Clay mumbled at the doctor.

“Well, then listen to him because he is right.” Dr. Stewart said.

“I know. Be patien.” He muttered with a sigh.

Sonny had a shit-eaten grin of his face and reached over to ruffle Clay’s hair. “He hates it when I’m right. Which is most of the time, huh Bam Bam?”

Clay groaned in disgust at that observation bringing a small laugh from all of them.

Dr. Stewart’s mouth quirked as he turned back to Clay. “Let’s get started. Nurse Lauren, why don’t you draw so blood? I want a CBC on him.” Nurse Lauren nodded and moved away.

Clay grimaced at the thought of another needle. He had experienced way too many of them over the last couple of weeks for his liking, but he really didn’t have much choice.

Sonny smiled and patted his shoulder soothingly. “It’s only one… today,” he assured him.

“Mr. Quinn, can you scoot over a bit so I can get some vitals?” Dr. Stewart asked.

“Sure Doc,” he replied and moved off to the side.

After grabbing a set of vitals, Dr. Stewart tucked his stethoscope into his ears and pulled the gown to Clay’s waist. Clay winced when he heard the sharp intake of breath as Dr. Stewart saw the bruises along his ribcage.

“What happened here?” He snapped.

Clay’s eyes shot nervously to Sonny, knowing he was in for it. “Try tran-fer to chair yes-erday. Fell on the ar-res. Is okay Doc,” he mumbled, trying to sound casual about it.

“It is no okay, Clay.” Dr. Stewart shot back. “You could have been badly hurt. This could have set you back in your therapy for weeks if you broke anything. Do I need to go up and talk to another therapist?” He questioned as he felt along Clay’s ribs. 

Clay frowned. ‘When had he talked to the first?’ Clay would have loved to hear that story. “No,” he mumbled contritely, wincing as Dr. Stewart’s fingers found a tender spot. “Son alrea-y talk.”

Dr. Stewart’s gaze shot to Sonny. He nodded. “We have already had this discussion.”

“But I di it,” he argued stubbornly.

Dr. Stewart’s eyes rolled in exasperation over the young man’s willfulness and Sonny grinned. “Join the club,” he chuckled.

“And he tried to walk again today,” the physician added.

“Yeah, but Heighton and I were both there to be sure he didn’t get hurt this time.” Sonny threw the doctor a half-hearted shrug. “He wanted to try and I couldn’t say no.”

Dr. Kelley covered his mouth with his hand and became very interested in the EEG machine, while Nurse Lauren struggled not to laugh. They could both imagine Clay pleading with his friend to let him do something.

Dr. Stewart blew out a breath. “Do I need to readmit you to be sure you don’t over do it?” He barked at Clay in annoyance.

“NO,” Clay gasped, shooting a worried look at Sonny.

“Slow down Clay,” he said sternly as he continued with his exam.

“Kay,” Clay whispered in resignation. He knew when he was in a battle he couldn’t win.

Sonny had to look away from the woebegone expression on his brother’s face as Dr. Stewart listened to Clay heart while Dr. Kelly began to set up for the EEG.

Clay swallowed a bit nervously as Dr. Kelley slipped the EEG cap on his head and began attaching the leads. He had been unconscious when they had done all this the first time. Sonny saw the apprehension in Clay’s eyes, so he put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Lil’ Buddy. You won’t feel a thing,” he reassured him.

Dr. Kelley’s eyes flickered to Clay. “He’s right Clay. Just relax, okay? This won’t hurt.” The older man promised.

“Kay,” he whispered, feeling a bit like Frankenstein at the moment.

“Nurse Lauren, please document that BP is 140/80. Pulse is 80 and respirations are 20.” He said before turning back to Clay. “They’re all a little bit on the high side for you, but I think I’ll chalk that up to nerves,” he teased, seeing the look on Clay’s face. Sonny chuckled a bit at that, thinking his would be a lot higher, but patted Clay’s shoulder reassuringly as Nurse Laure tied a tourniquet around his upper arm.

“Relax Clay,” she urged softly as she felt Clay’s arm tense at her touch. Clay clenched his teeth in anticipation but relaxed as Nurse Lauren smoothly inserted the needle, blowing out an anxious breath. Nurse Lauren grinned at him. “All done,” she said, placing a piece of cotton at the crook of his elbow before taping it in place and bending his arm up.

Clay smiled in relief. “No more needles Blondie,” Sonny teased.

“Promise?” he muttered.

“Promise,” he said holding his hand up like he was a Boy Scout, which caused Clay to scowl at him. Sonny was no Boy Scout.

“Okay Dr. Stewart, I’m ready,” Dr. Kelley said. Dr. Stewart nodded and stepped away. “Alright Clay, I want you to just lay there and relax, okay?” Clay nodded. “It’s gonna take a while for it to run and I want you to stay as still as possible. Don’t talk alright?”

“Alrigh,” he agreed.

“Mr. Quinn, why don’t you get some coffee or a snack while Dr. Kelley runs his test.” Dr. Stewart suggested.

“Will you be alright Blondezilla?” Sonny asked, looking at Clay.

Clay looked up at Sonny. “Yeah. Be fine,” he murmured.

“I won’t be gone long,” he promised, leaning close to Clay’s ear.

Dr. Kelley smiled. “Don’t worry, either of you. I will be right here with him the whole time.”

Clay gave Sonny a small half smile as he backed toward the door with Nurse Lauren and Dr. Stewart. “I’ll grab you something to eat after, okay? No Naima to fix your lunch today.”

“Kay.” Was Clay’s response.

Nurse Lauren grinned as Sonny exited the door. “Come on big brother,” she teased the man, and pointed out where the good places to get coffee and food were.

Sonny nodded in rueful agreement as he headed towards the cafeteria. He pulled his phone out of pocket and wanted to update Trent on the medical side of things.

“So how is he really?” Trent asked as Sonny walked into the cafeteria.

“He’s talking better every day, but he’s still frustrated that it’s not an instant cure.” Sonny explained, glancing at a menu. “He knows what he wants, but this isn’t like Manila.”

“No, it’s not the same thing.” Trent agreed.

“And I know that, but that doesn’t help him to be any less upset by all of this.” Sonny explained, moving on to look at a coffee stand menu.

“I know,” Trent said, and Sonny could hear the banging in the background, “But he’s gonna have to learn to be patient and take his time here.”

Sonny snorted in disbelief. “Clay hasn’t learned the definition of patient yet. It’s not in his vocabulary,” he said.

That comment caused Trent to laugh as Sonny wrapped up the call and figured out what he wanted to buy for them to eat.

***

He returned to Clay’s room a half hour later. Clay’s eyes swiveled toward Sonny as he entered the room, but Clay seemed relaxed.

Dr. Kelley threw Sonny a grin. “He’s doing fine, Mr. Quinn,” he assured the worried looking younger man.

“Can I sit with him?” Sonny asked as Nurse Lauren and Dr. Stewart entered the room behind him.

“Sure, just don’t let him move or talk, okay?” Dr. Kelley stated.

Sonny nodded and went to sit with Clay, setting the to-go container in the plastic bag on the floor next to his feet. Clay’s eyes followed the bag wistfully until it was out of his sight. His stomach growled drawing a smile from the others in the room and a slight blush from Clay.

“Let me know when you’re done Dr. Kelley,” Dr. Stewart said as he and Nurse Lauren left the room again.

Dr. Kelley glanced at his watch. “I’m guessing about another 30 minutes, okay?”

Sonny nodded and Clay sighed, really wanting his sandwich.

***

“All done,” Dr. Kelley said a while later, patting Clay’s shoulder. “Let’s get all this off of you, alright?” He said as he plucked the leads free and pulled off the cap.

Sonny helped Clay sit up when he was done and handed him the bag with his sandwich, which he had enough dexterity to open the container and grab the sandwich while Dr. Kelley studied the results of his tests. Sonny didn’t like the frown on the older man’s face, but he said nothing, not wanting to cause Clay any anxiety.

Clay gratefully chewed the turkey sandwich his brother had brought him, having very little trouble getting his arm to cooperate in getting it to his mouth. Sonny shook his head in amusement as Clay scarfed it down, but the smile faded as he caught Dr. Kelley’s look.

Dr. Kelley’s eyes met Sonny’s briefly, and Sonny could see the concern in them. “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m going to get Dr. Stewart.”

“Okay Doc,” Sonny said, giving Clay a smile for encouragement as he polished off his late lunch.

“Wha is it?” Clay asked suspiciously.

“Nothing Bam Bam, just eat your lunch.” Sonny said.

Clay shrugged and returned to eating the bag of chips. He handed the bag with the garbage in it to Sonny as the door opened and both doctors with Nurse Lauren in tow came into the room.

“Ken go now?” Clay questioned hopefully.

“No, not yet. Uh Sonny, Clay, the EEG was pretty good, but…” Dr. Stewart started.

“But?” Sonny questioned as Clay’s eyes darted toward him nervously.

“There is some evidence that the infection is still present. The Delta waves are still showing some spikes,” Dr. Kelley explained.

“I want to do a lumbar puncture just to be sure.” Dr. Stewart explained.

Clay’s eyes widened apprehensively before turning to Sonny. “Doan wan to,” he mumbled.

“Is this absolutely necessary Doc?” Sonny asked, wondering if Clay needed something else poking at him.

“Yes Mr. Quinn, it is. We all want to be sure the infection is going away and not hanging on.” Dr. Stewart explained to them both.

“No Son,” Clay pleaded, looking miserable.

“It’s okay Lil’ Buddy.” Sonny assured him as he grasped Clay’s shoulder. “I’ll stay right here with you the entire time. I promise.”

“You pro-mise no more nee-les,” he glared at him.

Sonny closed his eyes, knowing he was going to have to go back on that promise. “One more Buddy, okay?” He promised him quietly, as he helped Clay lay back down.

Nurse Lauren cast a glance at Dr. Stewart and saw the same regret that she knew was in her own eyes for putting Clay through this again. She turned away from the distraught face of her young patient to set up the tray. She regained her composure before turning her attention back to Clay.

Dr. Stewart’s mouth was set in a tight line. He hated doing this, putting Clay through another procedure, but they wanted to be sure he would not relapse or suffer any further complications from this disease. The cerebrospinal fluid would tell the tale.

“Can you help him onto his side, Mr. Quinn,” Dr. Stewart directed as he pulled a stool.

“Turn this way Lil’ Buddy?” He directed as he helped roll Clay on his side and helped Dr. Kelley draw Clay’s knees up and pressed his head down until Clay was curled almost fetal-like.

Nurse Lauren slid a stool toward Sonny, along with a mask and smiled as she watched him Sonny put on the mask and sat down beside him, his hand smoothing Clay’s head and then remained on top of Clay’s head, holding it gently in place, while the other took Clay’s fingers in a reassuring grip.

“Alright Clay, I’m gonna start. You’re gonna feel a little wet and cold for a second,” he explained as he cleaned the area with Betadine. “Okay, there’s going to be a small pinch and then I’ll put in a local to help dull any discomfort. Then all you’ll feel is a little pressure, okay?”

Clay wanted to tell him ‘no, it wasn’t okay’ but he didn’t have a choice, so he clenched his teeth and nodded his head briefly. His eyes locked with Sonny’s and Sonny could see the anxiety clearly written in them. Clay suddenly twitched and sucked in his breath. “Shh, shh Lil’ Buddy,” Sonny soothed, his fingers trailed through his curls.

“Okay Clay, I’m putting in the local right now. It should start to ease soon, and it’ll be over in no time.” Dr. Stewart explained.

“Kay,” he whispered as his hand tightened around Sonny’s.

Clay seemed to relax after a few seconds and Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. The worst was over. The young man flinched a bit with every new action or clink of a vile, but he didn’t seem to be in pain. Sonny continued to gently calm him with quiet words and the brush of his hand.

Dr. Stewart finally held up a vial of clear liquid with a smile before he handed it to Nurse Lauren. He looked toward Sonny and gave him a nod. “Looks good,” he assured him as he turned back to the task at hand.

“You hear that Clay Boy? Looks good,” Sonny reassured him.

Dr. Stewart finally straightened up and handed three more vials to Nurse Lauren. “Please get those to the lab.” She nodded and left. “Okay Clay. We are done. I’m going to have a portable x-ray take a quick shot of your ribs to be on the safe side and then Sonny can help you get dressed alright?”

“Kay,” he murmured as Sonny eased him onto his back. Clay threw him a small smile. “Than-s,” he whispered. Sonny smiled. The one word had said it all.

“You’re welcome Lil’ Buddy,” he replied softly. The x-ray machine was trundled in a minute later. Sonny patted his brother’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back and then we can get outta here.”

Clay nodded his whole-hearted agreement with that idea.

***

Dr. Stewart returned shortly after the portable x-ray machine had left. He smiled at the two younger men. “Take him home Mr. Quinn,” he said simply.

“He’s alright?” Sonny asked.

“The fluid looks good. There is still some inflammation present but it’s definitely improving. Let’s keep him on the Ribovarin for another couple of weeks but I’m taking him off the seizure medication. Let’s see how he does. Keep it handy in case it is needed.” He turned to Clay. “You should probably go home and sleep for a couple of hours. You may experience some nausea and headaches over the next couple of days. I’ll have Nurse Lauren give you something for them if you do alright?”

“Kay. Thans Doc.” Clay said towards the man.

Dr. Steward nodded tightly and started to turn away. He stopped before looking back at Clay. “I’m sorry to put you through all of that. I know this has all been pretty rough on you.”

Clay nodded as Sonny helped sit him up and began to help him dress. “I’ll be back before you leave after looking over your x-rays.”

Sonny was getting efficient at helping Clay get dressed and had long since given up blushing in embarrassment over it. He lifted his brother from the table a short time later and placed him in his chair. “Go hom now?” He questioned plaintively. His eyes held a tired droop.

“Yeah Bam Bam. Go home now.” Sonny said.

True to his word, Dr. Stewart returned with the results of his x-rays. He cast a glance at Clay as he pulled them up on the computer. He noted the exhausted look in the young man’s face. He has had a tough day. He looked at the x-ray and turned to Clay. “Consider yourself lucky Clay. You cracked a rib, but you did not break anything. You stay in that chair for at least another week before you try standing again, understand?”

Clay sighed in frustration. “Kay,” he finally agreed. Dr. Stewart patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“You’re getting better Clay, I promise you. It will only get better from here.” Dr. Stewart reassured.

***

Clay’s head rested against the truck window and it had been all he could do to keep his eyes open on the way back to the Perry house. Sonny quickly got him into his chair and took him inside.

The house smelled sweetly of Naima Perry’s homemade cookies and Sonny almost laughed as Clay’s head snapped up, his nose twitched appreciatively. Sonny shook his head. “That’s almost better than an ammonia capsule where you’re concerned,” he teased Clay.

Clay grinned tiredly in agreement. Sonny took him to the kitchen long enough for him to say hi to Ray who was taking cookies off the cookie sheet from the dough Naima left for him to bake and let him snag a couple of chocolate chip cookies before taking him to his room for a much needed nap.

As he came back into the kitchen, Ray turned to look at him. “What happened?”

“Man, they ran him through the ringer today. First therapy. He tried to walk today but…” Sonny started to explain.

“He wasn’t ready right?” Sonny nodded. “And now he’s frustrated and depressed?” Ray said, reading Sonny’s mood correctly.

“Exactly. Then they gave him an exam and then blood work, then they ran another EEG on him and that took a couple of hours and then Dr. Stewart decided to do another spinal tap just to be sure everything was okay and then they x-rayed his ribs just to round things out.” Sonny rambled on.

Ray grimaced. “Poor Kid,” he commiserated, knowing how much any of them hated to be seen by medical.

“He’s just already been through so much and he was really upset over more procedures.” Sonny stated.

“I don’t blame him,” Ray said with a shudder. “What did the test show?”

“Some infection is still present, but the spinal fluid was clear, so he thinks he’ll be okay. They pulled him off the seizure medication but wanted to keep him on the Ribovarin a while longer.” He held out the medication to Ray. “They said to keep this handy just in case we jumped the gun on that, okay?” Ray nodded and tucked it safely away while Sonny continued. “They gave him Vicodin in case of headaches from the puncture and Compazine to counteract nausea from the Vicodin,” Sonny finished with a sigh.

Ray shook his head and put a hand on Sonny’s shoulder. “I know this is all very frustrating, especially for Clay, but let’s try to stay positive for him.”

“I know,” he mumbled. “It’s just not that easy when I see the disappointment and the fear in his eyes.”

He smiled in gently understanding. He felt the same way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And is Clay up and walking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you! Trying to get everything up by Friday... maybe Saturday.

The next week dragged slowly for Clay. His daily therapy sessions went well, and he practiced with the kids along with Ray and Naima in the evenings. By the end of the week, his speech was becoming much clearer.

His arm strength improved daily and he continued to practice transferring from the wheelchair to the bed as well as other locations but he did still have trouble with the bathtub and toilet, so Daniel was still a fixture as well.

Much to everyone’s sorrow, Mr. DuFresne would be leaving them at the end of the week. Clay was rapidly regaining his coordination in his arms and hands and was able to eat, bath and shave by himself for the most part. Naima, Bravo and Daniel could handle whatever he would still need help with.

As frustrated as he was with the edict, Clay did adhere to Sonny and Dr. Stewart’s admonishment to stay in his chair for at least another week.

Bravo remained faithfully at his side throughout his journey. Jason and Brock encouraged him through speech therapy and praised every accomplishment. Trent urged him on during every workout Heighton put him through. His legs and arms ached, and the sweat rolled from his face, but he pressed himself a little more every day. Clay returned home most afternoons exhausted, but he refused to give up, determined to get on his feet the moment they would let him out of his chair.

Ray waited patiently that morning while Clay heaved himself over from his bed to the wheelchair. “You ready to try getting out of that thing today?” The older man asked.

Clay looked up and grinned. “For real?”

“Yeah Kid. Dr. Stewart called yesterday that he thought it would be okay to try,” he said, smiling at the look on Clay’s face. He reached out to playfully whisk the shaggy head of blonde curls that was due for a cut. “He called upstairs and said to tell Heighton that we could start getting you up on your feet.”

“Les go then,” he said anxiously as he gripped the wheels and pushed himself toward the door.

“Hey, wait for me Kid! Unless you plan on wheeling yourself all the way to the hospital,” Ray teased.

Clay smiled and waited for Ray to catch up. Naima saw the excitement in his eyes as they came to the table. “I guess you told him?” Naima questioned as she leaned down to kiss the younger man on the forehead. Clay nodded enthusiastically and Naima had to smile at the look of anticipation. “I better get you two fed then so you can get out here.”

***

Christy was waiting for them when Clay wheeled himself into the room. She saw the look of anticipation that practically radiated from her patient and shot a questioning glance toward Ray that accompanied him. “Something going on?” She asked the two of them.

“Get out of this chair,” Clay said excitedly.

Ray frowned a bit. “Slow down Clay. You get to try and stand up today. Maybe take a few steps, that’s all,” he warned his youngest brother, trying to reign him in just a little.

Clay shot him a glare. “Doan spoil it, Ray,” he shot back.

Ray blew out a breath and arched an eyebrow toward the pretty therapist. She took the cue. “Clay, don’t expect to just get up and walk today okay? It’s going to take time.”

“I know but I’ve been work-ing hard. Legs are stron-strong now.” Clay reasoned with them.

Christy sighed and looked to Ray. “Clay?” The older man began, sitting down next to him. “We both know how hard you’ve worked for the last week okay but-”

“No but,” Clay interrupted stubbornly, slapping his hand on the table in irritation.

Ray reached out to grab Clay’s shoulder to turn him to face Ray. “I just don’t want you disappointed Kid,” he said softly.

After a long moment, the anger began to fade from Clay’s eyes as he realized Ray was not trying to hold him back, just to keep him grounded. “I know,” he replied.

Christy smiled at the two men in relief. She liked and was impressed with Daniel, but she was always touched by the relationship between Clay and his teammates. They never failed to bring the younger man around no matter how frustrated Clay got during therapy and she hoped it went well for him downstairs later, or Bravo might have their work cut out for them.

The hour dragged by slowly for Clay despite the pretty therapist spending the better part of it practically in his face as she took him through his paces and looked almost regretful that he did so well. “What’s wr-ong?” Clay asked at the expression on her face.

She smiled at him. “Well, it’s just that I think I’m going to lose my favorite patient soon,” she teased as she gazed into Clay’s blue eyes.

Clay grinned and Ray rolled his eyes. “I’ll be outside Romeo,” he said in exasperation.

Christy giggled at the comment, but it was short lived as Clay leaned forward and said, “So, if I’m not a patient. You can go out with me?”

“Was that an invitation?” Clay nodded and let a smile quirk the corners of his mouth. “I’d love to… As soon as I release you from my care, but that will be next week at least, alright?”

“Kay,” he agreed.

Ray peered inside the room from the doorway and grinned. Clay was almost back to his normal self. His memory was back and his ability to talk had almost returned along with finding female company. His arm coordination and strength were improving rapidly. All of which meant that this infection was finally receding, and his brain was healing. Now if they could just get him walking. Ray knew it would still be a long process and hoped he could keep Clay from getting too discouraged at the delay.

***

Heighton was waiting when they arrived and waved them immediately to the parallel bars Clay had tried before. He knew Clay wouldn’t be in any mood to dawdle over leg lifts and cuff weights.

Ray let Clay wheel himself over to the bars before he reached down and patted Clay’s shoulder gently. “You ready to try this?”

Clay nodded. “Been ready for a week,” he replied slowly.

Heighton nodded to Ray. “Let’s get him up. Stay behind him Mr. Perry,” he directed, knowing that Clay wasn’t going to be that steady despite how hard he has been working for the last ten days.

Ray leaned over to lock the brakes. “Okay Kid. Up you go,” Ray said as Clay reached up to grip the bars. Heighton pulled upward with the belt and Clay was standing. He looked a bit surprised that his legs were shaking like branches in a windstorm and that they didn’t seem to want to support him.

Clay was holding most of his weight with his arms. He drew in a deep breath and tried to force himself to relax. “Why am I still so wobbly?” He asked breathlessly, looking worried.

“Clay, you have been off your feet for over a month,” James explained. “Remember after Manila?”

“Yeah, leg was weak… but nah like this.” Clay stated.

“Clay, it’s not your strength that’s a problem here.” Clay frowned in confusion. “Sure, you’re shaky yet but it’s more likely that your brain is still doing a bit of repair work. It is rerouting certain areas that were affected by this infection alright. You will walk okay. It may just take a while. The strength is there. We just have to wait for your brain to reconnect to your feet.”

Ray’s heart turned a flip at the disappointed look that crossed Clay’s face. “That’s why I warned you not to expect too much immediately,” Ray said gently.

“Yeah,” he whispered, looking even more depressed. “I just thought…” he trailed off. “I worked so har. Fel-felt so much better. I want out of this damn chair,” he finished a bit breathlessly. Ray could tell he was fighting against the wave of frustration washing through him.

“I know Kid. Let’s try a step or two huh?” He encouraged him.

“Kay,” he mumbled. A look of concentration crossed his features. His right leg shifted forward as it had the first time.

“That’s it Kid,” Ray murmured.

Clay was breathing heavily, and his brows knotted over his nose as he focused on the next step. The left slid forward. Sweat began to bead Clay’s forehead and trickle into his eyes. The right lifted once more… Clay’s arms began to shake with the effort of holding his weight up. Clay’s mouth thinned as he clenched his teeth in determination. His foot slid forward again.

“C’mon Clay,” Ray urged.

He shook his head and let his body sag into the chair, holding his aching arms against his midsection. “Can’t,” he whispered in defeat.

Ray quickly squatted next to his brother. He needed to nip that type of negative thinking in the bud. “Can’t’ today Kid. Tomorrow you will do better and then better the day after that,” he encouraged as he pulled Clay’s arm away from his belly and began to massage the muscles, working out the kinks.

“Yeah,” he murmured disconsolately.

Ray waited until he had eye contact with Clay. “Bravo 6 doesn’t give up. Bravo needs you back in the field with us, okay?”

“Yeah,” he said again, his eyes lifted to meet Ray’s and Ray saw the look of confidence in them that promised Clay that he would be able to do this. “Yeah,” he repeated with a small smile and a look of determination in his eyes.

“Okay,” Ray said, ruffling his hair.

“Do you want to try again?” Heighton asked.

“Yeah. Jus give me a minute,” he panted as Ray began to work the kinks out of Clay’s other arm.

A minute turned into five, but Clay finally nodded. “Ready to try agen,” he murmured.

“Okay Kid,” Ray acknowledged and got into position.

Clay grasped the bars and pulled himself to his feet. His arms still ached from the last attempt, but he threw his 2IC a small grin of triumph that he would at least get this far on his own.

“Good boy,” Ray praised him softly, desperately hoping Clay would succeed this time. He hated to see Clay disappointed, but his hopes were dashed.

Clay had only taken two steps before his legs and arms began to shake under the strain once more. He shook his head looking defeated. “Can’t,” he whispered. “Can’t hold… weight… leg’s won work, Ray,” he said sounding dejected.

“Clay, they will. Don’t get upset okay? It’s just the first day. Just like relearning to eat and shave and transfer. It’s gonna take time Kid. Please, please don’t get discouraged.” Ray explained.

“Clay, your teammate is right. Your arms were already tired and stressed so why don’t we work on something else for a while and come back and try this later. Give yourself a rest.” Heighton reasoned with him.

“Been rest-ing for a month,” Clay grumbled.

“Eighteen days Kid,” Ray returned. “The rest of the time you were fighting for your life, remember?”

“Yeah, guess so,” he agreed grudgingly.

Ray squeezed his shoulder, knowing his brother was horribly disappointed that the morning had not gone better. “Be patient Kid,” he said soothingly.

***

Clay tried one more time before the hour was up. He had only managed two steps that time before his legs had buckled beneath him. Heighton and Ray had both encouraged him not to get discouraged, but it did not help. Ray blew out a breath at the depressed look on his brother’s face when they finally left for the day.

Jason had brought lunch for everyone and had it ready on the table when they got home, but Clay waved him off as they came inside. “Nah hungry Ja-son,” he murmured as he rolled the wheelchair through the dining room toward his bedroom. “Tired. Wanna sleep.”

“Spenser?” He called after him.

“Let him go Jase,” Ray said quietly as the door closed behind the younger man.

“What happened?” He questioned immediately.

“He was so sure he was gonna be able to walk today,” Ray explained.

“Fuck,” Jason whispered under his breath.

“He could only manage a couple of steps. I tried to warn him that this might happen but he’d worked so hard at strengthening his legs and arms so he could get out of that chair… He was so sure he’s just really, really disappointed,” he finished with a sigh.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Jason asked.

“I’ve already tried that. He’s not listening. He just needs some time alone, I think. Clay’s a fighter, he won’t give up. This is just a bad spot in the road,” he said with certainty, as he sat at the table and ate lunch with his boss.

Clay stayed to himself for the remainder of the afternoon, but Naima went to get him for dinner. She knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. Clay lay on the bed in his usual position. On his left side, curled into a semi-fetal position, facing away from the door.

Naima smiled to herself. She has been taking care of Clay Spenser for too long to be taken in by the pose. She knew he was awake.

“Sweetheart, dinner is ready. Are you coming out for dinner?” Naima asked.

Clay sighed. He should have known Naima would not be fooled. He turned and looked over his shoulder. “Thanks Naima, but I’m not hungry.”

Naima came and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out to gently flip the shaggy curls off Clay’s forehead. “Baby, you can’t hide in here forever. I know you’re disappointed that you couldn’t do more today but it’s not like you to give up so easily.”

“Easily?” He questioned in disbelief. “I try… TRIED,” he corrected. “Four times Naima.”

“Four times in one day baby. One day, you’ve got to give yourself some more time.” Naima tried to reason with him. 

“Time,” he grumbled unhappily. “You sound like Ray.”

She ignored the last comment and pounced on the first, gripping his chin with her fingers to force him to look at her. “Yes, time. It’s something you have plenty of Clay Spenser,” she said sternly. 

Clay grimaced at the tone of her voice. ‘Wow, both names. She must be serious.’

“There is no time limit here Sweetheart. We’re not going to evict you and they’re not going to kick you out of the teams if you don’t get better in a week. You have time. I know that patience isn’t one of your virtues, Baby, but can you give it more than one day before you throw in the towel?” Naima asked.

Clay blew out a frustrated breath before he finally realized she was right. He smiled up at the woman who has become a big sister and sometime mom in his life over the last few years. “I’m sorry Naima. I guess it was jus wishful thinking. I guess I’m acting like a baby.”

“No, you’re not. You’re acting like someone who’s independent and strong and just had your feet kicked out from under you and you don’t like it. But I also know our Clay is still in there and he’ll bounce back just like he always does,” she said, smoothing the hair back with her fingers.

“Thanks Naima,” he said softly as he pushed himself up on the bed. She pulled him into her arms for a moment. Clay returned the embrace a bit shyly. “Can you get my chair?”

“Sure Sweetheart,” she said, pulling away.

Clay swung his legs off the bed and easily made the transfer from bed to wheelchair. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Now, how about dinner?”

“Kay.” Clay replied.

She gripped the handles of the wheelchair and pushed him to the door. Ray smiled, throwing a wink at his wife as she brought their young friend to the table. Sometimes Naima could handle Clay better than anyone on Bravo.

Clay respected everyone on Bravo, but he also knew the team was prone to ‘mother hen’-ing him when they should be kicking his ass. Naima treated him like one of her own children and because of that, she wasn’t prone to sugar-coating anything.

Clay would bristle at Ray playing father-figure with him right now where Naima was warmly welcomed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Sonny gives Clay a little tough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate Sonny. He has REASONS!
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy!

Jason and Brock were there early the next morning. Ray met them at the door. He was a bit hesitant about letting them take Clay today. While Naima had improved his mood last night, Ray was well aware that another failure to walk today would send him spiraling right back down to negative thoughts and he wasn’t sure that anyone on Bravo would know how to deal with him if that happened. Last time he went through rehab, he had Swanny with him.

“Morning Jase, Brock. Come on in. Clay’s getting dressed so you have time for a cup of coffee.” Ray waved them in.

“Thanks Ray. So, is he any better from yesterday?” Jason asked eagerly.

“Not really. Only taking those couple of steps before he had to give up; he was less than impressed.” Ray explained.

“I was hoping he would get over it before today,” Jason commented.

“Nope,” Ray said, looking a little depressed himself. “I really wanted him to walk.”

“So did I,” Clay said from behind them.

They all turned to face the youngest member of their team. Apart from being in a wheelchair, he looked good. “Morning Spenser,” Jason said, moving to stand next to Clay. Brock followed.  
“Mornin’ Jas-on. Brock.” Clay replied.

“You sound great Clay,” Brock said with a grin. He had no doubt that it would only be a matter of time before Clay was back to his old self. Clay was strong and determined even if he did need to be reminded of it sometimes.

“Thanks Brock,” he said.

“Clay, I’m sorry it didn’t go better for you yesterday. We were all hoping you would just bounce back too,” Brock said, looking disappointed for him.

Clay shrugged in resignation. “Just have to keep try-in,” he said philosophically. “Doan wan to bre-ak in a Gr-een Team Guy.”

Jason ruffled Clay’s mop of curls. “We appreciate that Kid.” He said with a grin. “I swear Green Team guys are gonna give me gray hair.”

“Isn’t it gr-ay alre-ady.” Clay teased.

Jason looked insulted. “Watch it Kid. You are the main cause of my gray hairs,” he shot back.

“And my frown lines,” Naima teased as she joined them. Clay grinned but it suddenly faded. “What is it Baby?” She asked curiously at the look of realization of Clay’s face.

Clay was remembering back to what had started all of this. “Your birthday!”

“What Sweetheart?” She asked in confusion.

“I miss your birth-day,” he said, looking unhappy.

“Oh baby, that’s alright. You were a little sick at the time.” She reminded him.

“But I missed it. Wanted to have… party for you.” Clay said.

“I’ll just bet you did. After the way you were teasing me, I don’t know if I would have liked your party. Besides, I would rather have had it slip by unnoticed, thank you,” she said primly.

“Had something special made,” he said forlornly.

Naima glanced at her husband questioningly, but he shrugged. He had no idea what Clay had planned either. Ray patted Clay’s shoulder. “It’s okay Kid. We can always have it when you’re feeling better, alright?”

“Yeah?” He asked hopefully.

“That’s a great idea Ray,” Jason said. “Maybe a barbeque?”

Clay perked up a bit that he hadn’t managed to completely mess up her special day, after all, the team had not missed celebrating his birthday since he joined Bravo.

“C’mon Kid. Let’s get you fed and on your way.” Ray said.

“Yeah,” he said, sobering a bit.

“Clay, just give it all you have. That’s all we will ever ask of you,” Jason said quietly.

Clay nodded and wheeled himself over to the table.

***

Sonny and Trent were waiting when Christy released Clay from her clutches. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said with a smile. Clay smiled back.

Sonny rolled his eyes. “I don’t believe it,” he groaned in annoyance.

“Believe what?” Trent asked, looking confused.

“He can’t walk and couldn’t talk, and he still ends up with the girl.” Sonny grumbled. “He was supposed to be my wingman.”

Trent chuckled at the disgruntled tone of his Texan’s voice. “Bet you wish you could buy whatever it is he’s got.”

“You mean blonde curls and baby blue eyes?” Sonny murmured. “Hey Peter Pan,” he greeted cheerfully.

“Hey Son, Trent,” he replied before turning his attention to his team leader and dog handler. “Thanks Boss, Brock,” he said as the other two men turned to go.

“You did great Clay. You’ll do great in physical therapy too.” Brock said.

“Sure Brock,” he said, not looking convinced.

Jason cast a glance toward Clay’s two new escorts and jerked his head toward the corner. Trent took the hint. He nodded and pushed Clay’s wheelchair toward the elevator while Sonny moved off with his Boss.

“Remember, Clay did not do well yesterday, so be prepared.” Jason said.

“I know,” Sonny mumbled unhappily. “We’ll take care of him Boss,” he assured him.

***

Clay sat in the wheelchair, his arms aching from the strain. Four times now, he had tried and failed to take more than a couple of steps.

“One more time Clay,” Heighton encouraged.

“Can’t do it,” Clay murmured, sounding defeated.

“Sure you can Clay. Try again,” Trent urged him.

“My arms hurt Trent,” Clay snapped, sounding harsher than he had intended. Bravo’s medic looked a bit hurt.

Sonny threw a glance at Trent and sighed. He had been very supportive of Clay, and he might be risking his team’s wrath and a lifetime of hills, but he didn’t care. Sonny knew Clay Spenser could do anything he set his mind too, but sometimes he needed a little prodding. Enough was enough. No more coddling, it is time for some tough love. Pretty boy needed a wakeup call.

“Yeah, you’re probably right Tinkerbell. You can’t do it; besides, you don’t need to.” Sonny said.

“What?” Clay asked, looking a bit affronted at that statement.

“It’s a helluva lot easier to just let us take care of you,” he said offhandedly.

Trent’s mouth dropped open in shock while Clay’s set tightly in anger. “That’s nah true,” he growled in an even mixture of hurt and irritation.

“Fuck Sonny,” Trent muttered in disbelief at the callous statement.

James Heighton looked equally shocked. Both these men had been very supportive up till now. “Look, Mr. Quinn,” he began but Sonny stepped away from him and pressed on, interrupting the therapist’s rebuke.

“Of course, it is. You will have one of us pick your ass up off that chair and Naima waits on you hand and foot. Pretty cushy life you got going here Princess,” he taunted, throwing Clay a knowing wink.

“Shut up Sonny,” Clay snarled angrily. “I CAN’T get up on my own.”

“I’ll bet,” Sonny said with a laugh.

“Quinn,” Trent began, but once again the Texan stepped away and continued to goad their youngest brother.

“You know what I think? I think you’re a lazy jerk and you’re enjoying this little vacation.” Sonny continued to prod Clay.

“I’m gonna smack you in the mouth,” Clay threatened angrily.

“Go ahead Tinkerbell. Take your best shot,” Sonny challenged with a sneer as he tapped his cheek mockingly.

“Come over here and I will,” Clay shot back, thoroughly enraged now and beyond being hurt by his brother’s words. ‘What was wrong with him? He knew he couldn’t walk?’  
“Come on Barbie. You know you wanna take a swing at me.” Sonny continued to needle.

“Yeah, I do,” Clay snarled as his fists curled in his lap.

“Then get your ass up and come over here Spenser.” Sonny mocked.

Heighton and Trent were both about to intervene, but they stopped as Clay’s hands suddenly shot up to grasp the bars and he hauled himself to his feet. The two men exchanged a glance and fell silent as Clay’s leg moved forward; the look of fury still etched on his face.

“C’mon Clay,” Sonny whispered, barely audible. “You can do it.”

Trent looked on in stunned realization as the young SEAL took another step. Clay’s arm began to shake, and his legs wobbled a bit unsteadily and for a moment, Trent thought he’d give up.

“I’m still waiting here Buttercup,” Sonny taunted, yawning as if in boredom. A renewed look of enraged determination crossed Clay’s face. He took another step. “That’s it Clay. We love you man. We need you back,” he whispered.

Trent looked shocked but the Texan was oblivious to the stunned look his brother threw him. Sonny’s blue eyes were locked on Clay as he continued to move slowly toward him. Sweat began to bead on Clay’s forehead and his breaths were coming in sharp pants, his own blue eyes were still filled with anger as they remained fastened on Sonny’s taunting grin.

“Would you look at that,” Trent murmured to the equally stunned therapist.

They all gasped as Clay stumbled. Heighton started forward and Sonny tensed ready to race to his brother’s aid, but Clay recovered. He stopped long enough to give his shaking arms a rest and get his feet back under him, but it was a short respite.

Sweat ran in streams down Clay’s face as he pushed himself upright and took the last few steps that would bring him face to face with his tormentor. “I’m gonna bust you… in the… fuckin’… mouth,” Clay panted.

Sonny smiled smugly. “Okay Bam Bam. You take your best shot. I guess you earned it,” he said, not looking all that regretful for pushing his brother.

Clay leaned against the rail, bracing his hip as he let go of the bar with his right hand, the fingers curled into a fist as he prepared to keep his promise to clobber Sonny Quinn.

Trent stepped closer. “Before you do that Clay, take a look at where you are,” he said quietly.

Clay frowned and his eyes flicked about the room before they widened in shock and returned to the smiling face of the Texan and Trent. A look of dawning spread over his face as his legs finally gave in and began to fold beneath him.

Heighton gasped in horror. He had become so engrossed in watching Clay walk that he had failed to stay close enough to catch him if he fell. He started forward but someone else moved quickly into his path.  
Clay felt himself falling but his last reserves had all been expended. He had nothing left to give. He managed to grab the bar to slow his fall. He saw Heighton, Trent and Sonny all move to try and catch him before he hit the ground but knew they would be too late.

He gritted his teeth in preparation for a hard landing, but strong arms suddenly closed around him and he felt himself being guided carefully to the floor and his body held against a hard chest. He rolled his head around to look up into the smiling face of his team leader.

***

Jason waited patiently for the elevator to carry him up to the second floor. He got the call from Ray that he needed to go on base, but he had to pick Clay up from physical therapy, so could he pick the Kid up? Of course, he said yes, and hoped to get there before Clay’s session was over, but if not, then he would be there to help him with his progress.

He walked down the hall and quietly pushed the door open. He stopped in shock as he spotted Clay walking unsteadily down the length of the apparatus. He couldn’t hear anything but the ragged sound of Bravo 6’s breaths and the small creak of the bars as Clay moved down them.

Clay’s face was a stony mask of rage and Jason wondered what had angered his brother so much but that was for later. Right now, he just stood with a proud smile as Clay walked.

“Go for it, Kid,” he whispered to himself, sucking in his breath as Clay stumbled. He started forward but slowed just a bit as Clay recovered his balance and stood panting for air for a short moment. Clay moved on. He was about to greet the other’s as he heard Clay speak.

“I’m gonna bust you… in the… fuckin’… mouth,” he panted.

The Texan smiled smugly. “Okay Bam Bam. You take your best shot. I guess you earned it,” he said, looking very pleased with himself despite the threat.

Clay leaned against the rail, bracing his hip as he let go of the bar with his right hand, the fingers curled into a fist as he prepared to keep his promise to clobber Sonny Quinn.

Jason was trying to decide whether to interfere when Trent stepped closer. “Before you do that Clay, take a look at where you are,” he said quietly.

Jason couldn’t see his face, but he saw Clay’s head turn as if looking around him for the first time and realizing where he was. He looked back at Sonny and Trent.

Jason drew in a sharp breath as Clay’s legs finally gave way and began to fold beneath him.

He heard Heighton gasp and start forward but Jason was closer. He quickly closed the distance, ducking under the first rail to grab his brother before he could hit the ground. Clay was dead weight and Jason had no choice but to lower him to the floor, sinking down with him and letting the younger man rest back against his chest.

Clay’s head turned to look up in surprise at the person who had saved him from a nasty fall. Jason smiled back at him. “Thanks,” he gasped tiredly.

“It’s okay, Kid,” he said quietly.

“I walked… Boss… All the… way,” he panted.

Clay felt the arms tighten around him. “I saw you Kid. I was so proud of you,” he said against the curls resting back against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Heighton said, looking aghast that he had almost let Clay fall.

“It’s okay,” Jason said, looking up at the man. “He’s okay. And he walked.”

“I’d like to take credit for that but, um… That would be Mr. Quinn’s doing,” he admitted drily. Sonny was grinning unrepentantly.

“What did you do?” Jason asked suspiciously.

“I uh… Told him, he was lazy and that he was enjoying this vacation at Bravo’s expense,” he said with a shrug.

“Among other… things,” Clay grouched breathlessly.

“You said what?” Jason barked angrily.

“I didn’t mean it Boss,” he waffled at the fury in Jason’s eyes. “We have been babying him along and I just thought he needed a little incentive to help him walk down here. Thought making him mad enough to want to punch my teeth in might do it.”

Clay grinned up at Sonny. “Well it did,” he said wryly.

Sonny smirked back down at him and offered him his hand. “Let me help you up Peter Pan,” he said with a grin.

Clay held up his hand and grasped Sonny’s. The Texan pulled Clay to his feet as Jason stood up behind him and lifted him by the gait belt. Heighton quickly retrieved Clay’s wheelchair and brought it down to him. Jason eased Clay into it.

Trent, Sonny and Jason exchanged a glance and a smile. This was truly Clay’s first step toward a total recovery. They all knew the young SEAL would not rest now until he could walk, run and climb the way he used to.

Clay reached over and gripped Sonny’s hand. “Thanks Son,” he said sincerely.

“Awww, don’t go getting all soft and full of emotion on me Ken Doll,” he said with a grin.

Jason shook his head at Sonny’s inability to just accept Clay’s thanks graciously, but Trent was not about to let it slide. He waited for Jason to turn Clay’s wheelchair toward the door before he leaned towards the Texan. “I heard what you said to Clay,” he whispered.

Sonny’s blue eyes twinkled. “Oh? What do you think you heard Trent?” He questioned.

“C’mon Clay. We love you man.” Trent said, smirking at Sonny.

Sonny looked aghast. “Wow, you need your hearing checked because you are hearing things. I never said that.”

Trent just continued to smirk. “You can’t weasel outta this one Sonny. I know what I heard.”

Sonny grinned. “Maybe you did, maybe you didn’t but if you ever tell anyone else, I’ll deny it to my dying breath,” he said as he picked up the pace to follow his other two teammates out.

Trent chuckled, “Case of beer,” he said as he followed behind. He would never tell Clay what Sonny had said. It would ruin the biggest bromance he had ever seen in the teams.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bravo has their BBQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy!

Clay continued to work hard in therapy over the next few days and steadily improved. While he had not been able to duplicate his feat of that morning immediately after, it was not long before Clay was making the walk not only down the bars but back to his wheelchair.

Bravo went whenever they could to cheer him on. Even Naima accompanied him when she could. Clay handled the pounding thumps on his back with a proud grin whenever he achieved some new goal but flushed in painful embarrassment when Davis planted a kiss on his forehead for the same, drawing a laugh from the guys at her excited, “I’m so proud of you,” encouragement.

Still, he would not trade this for anything in the world. Clay had felt his whole life as if he had been an outsider. Been unwanted. Always on the fringe of other people’s lives. His Dad was ‘too busy’ to be a father. His grandparents, while amazing people, were always concentrating on their Mission when in Liberia. Then he was drafted to Bravo. They had turned his whole life around and Clay was grateful. He hoped Naima would understand the gift he had made and would not think it presumptuous of him.

Clay was very excited about it. Tomorrow, they were having a barbeque. A combination going away party for Mr. DuFresne, a graduation from speech therapy for him and Naima’s birthday party, a month overdue.

Christy had agreed to come along as his date and Ray was going to swing by his apartment on the way home to pick up the gift Clay had purchased not long before he had become ill. He hoped Naima would like it.

Daniel had arrived to take him to his therapy appointment. Naima gave him a quick hug. “I’d like to come with you Sweetheart, but I’ve got some shopping to do if we want to have an amazing barbeque.”

“That’s okay Naima. Daniel and I will be fine.” Clay told her.

Naima smiled sadly at the man. Clay was doing better and better each day, and it would not be long before he would be ready to fly without him. The older man caught the look and he nodded his head, knowing as well that his days with Clay would end soon.

He was glad of course that the young SEAL was doing so much better and would be returning soon to the job he loved, but he would miss the arrogant brat.

He had grown fond of the SEAL hopeful when he arrived in BUD/s and now… He enjoyed the person that Clay has become. He is strong, dedicated and determined. He is loved and finally capable of loving someone in return. He has created a family for himself.

Heighton was waiting when they arrived. He smiled at Clay and nodded to Daniel. “Good morning Clay,” he greeted. “Are you ready to get started?”

Clay nodded and pushed his chair toward the bars, but James stopped him. “I think it’s time to work on something else Clay,” he said cryptically.

Clay frowned. “I need to walk,” he argued, but Heighton shook his head.

“Not this time. I think it’s time that you give the hospital its wheelchair back,” he teased. Clay grinned hopefully as the man moved to retrieve a pair of forearm crutches. “I think you’re ready to try these,” he said, smiling proudly at his young patient.

He had seen the charts on Clay Spenser and knew just how sick he had been and he would admit that he had doubted this young man would ever be back to the way he had been before, but Clay had shocked him. He had moments when he thought the SEAL had given up, but he had bounced back. The stubborn and willful attitude his team had accused him of had finally been reborn and Clay had literally pulled himself from hopelessness to triumph.

Clay nodded eagerly. He wanted out of this chair in the worst way and if he could walk with these, he would be on his way to being independent and mobile once again. Heighton grinned and locked the brakes of the wheelchair. He fitted the braces around Clay’s forearms and made sure his grip was secure.

“You ready?” Heighton asked.

“Yeah,” Clay replied quickly. He clenched his teeth and with a look of determination, pushed himself to his feet. Daniel moved in behind him, prepared to catch him if he fell but he should have known Clay better by now.

He wobbled a bit unsteadily for a few seconds before he got the hang of the thin rods. “Okay,” he mumbled.

“Let’s take a walk,” Heighton urged with a smile.

Clay grinned and they headed off with Daniel following with the chair just in case. Clay moved slowly at first but finally seemed comfortable and began to walk with more confidence.

“I want you to keep the chair for a while longer, Clay. There will be times when you’re tired or sore and you’ll need it, but I want to try and use these as much as possible. When you’re a bit steadier, we’ll try you with a cane and from there, walking on your own alright?” Heighton explained.

Clay nodded and sighed in resignation. He was glad he was getting better, but it still wasn’t fast enough to suit him. He was hoping to be back on his feet in a week or two, but knew realistically that he was looking at a month or even more to really be ready to return to work in a limited capacity, and then full capacity.

They practiced for the entire hour. Clay had to stop and rest periodically but for the most part, seemed stable on his feet. Heighton smiled at the man’s progress and had to admit, he was impressed with this young man’s determination to walk and get back to the job and the people he loved.

Clay walked to the elevators when they were ready to leave while Daniel followed him with the chair. He waited for the doors to close before he looked at his companion. “Daniel, don’t say anything to anyone about this okay?” He asked with a grin.

“Certainly, Clay. Can I ask why?” Daniel asked.

“I want to surprise everyone tomorrow at the party. Blackburn, Davis, and everyone from Bravo will be there. I just want it to be a surprise,” Clay said.

Daniel grinned. “Of course, Clay. I think they’ll all be very pleased at what you have accomplished.” Daniel replied.

“I had a lot of help,” he said softly. He looked at the older man. “You included. Thank you, Daniel. I don’t think I ever told you how much I appreciated you being there while I was in BUD/S. You always treated me like everyone else and not by my last name,” he said with a small embarrassed shrug.

Daniel looked pleased by the statement. “You’re quite welcome Clay. In comparison to some of the other recruits, you were easy.”

Clay snorted. “Thank you… I think.”

Daniel laughed as well. “That was a compliment Clay. You have made it to DEVGRU when no one else from your class has.” He assured the younger man.

***

As luck would have it, Naima was still shopping when they had arrived home the previous afternoon and Clay had smuggled the crutches into his room and hidden them in the closet.

Ray arrived home earlier than he normally would to help prepare the backyard for the barbeque. The rest of the team would arrive later after they picked up their families and contributions to the party.

Daniel and Mr. DuFresne would be arriving soon after as they had both offered to help with the party. Mr. DuFresne had promised to bake Naima a birthday cake and Daniel would help Ray to set up the deck and barbeque.

Clay was still in his room when Ray got home, still having to take an afternoon nap. Ray gave a quick knock before sticking his head in the door. “Clay? You awake?”

“Yeah,” Clay said with a sleepy yawn as he scrubbed his face. He pushed himself upright and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Ray grinned at how effortless Clay made it seem now, remembering the struggle it had been not too long ago.

“Well, I guess you’re ready for a snack?” Ray teased as Clay reached for the arm of the wheelchair and pulled it close. He quickly pushed upward with his legs and moved easily into the chair. 

Ray grabbed some clean clothes that weren’t sweaty and followed Clay to the bathroom to help him as needed.

Naima frowned as Ray came back. “What is it Babe?” He questioned worriedly as she glanced toward the bathroom door.

“I’m worried about Clay,” she said quietly so the children wouldn’t overhear.

“Why?” Ray asked in concern. His good humor at Clay’s apparent good mood evaporating in an instant.

“I don’t know. He was just so secretive last night. He wouldn’t talk about his therapy session. I just hope it went alright. He doesn’t need another setback,” she said worriedly.

“He seemed alright a few minutes ago. I’ll talk to him and see if he seems upset but maybe he was just tired Babe.” Ray reasoned.

“I hope so.” Naima worried.

Clay came to the table a short while later. He greeted Naima with a smile while both Jameelah and RJ talked excitedly about the upcoming barbeque and birthday party for their mom.

Ray propped his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on his folded hands. “So Kid… How did your therapy appointment go yesterday?” He asked casually.

Clay smiled. “It went okay. I walked some more and then Daniel brought me home,” he said, turning his attention to the children.

Clay sighed at his brother’s obvious attempt to steer the conversation in a different direction. “Was there any problems?”

Clay looked at him innocently. “No, no problem. Why you asking?” He replied honestly.

Clay’s eyes were locked with his, which meant he wasn’t being evasive which in turn meant that whatever secret he was keeping wasn’t something that was upsetting him. Ray had to guess that it had something to do with the festivities planned for today and didn’t want to discuss it in front of Naima.

“Nothing Kid. As long as you’re okay.” Ray said.

“I’m fine,” he replied, turning away.

Ray pursed his lips and let it go. He waited for Naima to return to the kitchen before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box Clay had asked him to retrieve from his apartment for him. “Here,” he said, handing it over.

“Thanks,” he replied with a grin as he tucked it down beside him in the wheelchair.

Ray noted that now that Clay wasn’t confined to his wheelchair and could escape it whenever he wanted to, he didn’t seem to mind staying in it as much. Clay turned his attention to his snack and Ray let it go. Clay wasn’t ready to talk about whatever he was hiding from them, but Ray knew he would spill it eventually. There was very little that was secret in the team.

The older man caught the furtive glances being cast his way a couple of times, but Clay remained quiet.

Mr. DuFresne and Daniel both arrived, and Clay heaved a sigh of relief as the attention was turned from him to preparing for the party. He knew Ray’s eyes were watching him and he knew if Ray pressed him, he would probably crack and spoil his own surprise.

He was never quite sure how Ray managed to make anyone of Bravo tell him things that they would normally not tell anyone else, but he had always had that ability since he was drafted to Bravo.

The rest of the guests began arriving at about two and soon the backyard was a beehive of activity. There was cornhole for the guys, while there were some children’s yard games that were being supervised by Emma.

Sonny was hogging the barbequing and was regaling Daniel about the fine art of how to grill, which caused Daniel to roll his eyes a few times. 

Blackburn and Lisa arrived and were happy to see Clay doing so much better. “Hi Blackburn. Davis,” he greeted with a smile.

“Oh, you sound so much better,” Blackburn commented as he shook Clay’s hand.

Clay grinned. “Feel much better too.” He turned and looked at Christy who was sitting next to him. “And this is Christy. My speech therapist.” 

Lisa noted the proximity of their chairs and smiled… ‘Girlfriend, I’d bet.’ She surmised.

“Nice to meet you Christy,” Lisa greeted politely, wondering if clay would be able to hang on to this one.

“How are you doing in physical therapy?” Blackburn asked.

“I’m doing good. Really good,” he said with a grin.

“Have you been able to try walking some more?” Blackburn questioned. He knew how much Clay would hate being confined in that chair much longer.

Sonny came to join them and overheard the last comment. “Are you kiddin’? Clay’s been using the parallel bars and can practically run on them. He’s doing so good that maybe he can even go back to hi apartment soon,” he trailed off, patting Clay’s shoulder encouragingly.

Clay glanced around. All his friends and family were now present. He caught Daniel’s eye and nodded.

The older man excused himself from his conversation and stepped into the house. He returned a moment later with the crutches. Jason’s eyes caught sight of them immediately and turned to Clay questioningly. “What are those for?” He asked softly.

Clay grinned as he slipped his arms through the forearm braces and carefully pushed himself to his feet. The games stopped and even the kids turned to watch with huge grins as Clay took a step away from his chair. Every eye was locked on Clay.

He moved toward Naima as she stood with Mr. DuFresne and Lisa. The women had tears in their eyes as Clay drew closer. “Happy Birthday Naima,” he said softly.

“Oh, it is now,” she said as she carefully reached up to hug him.

“I wanted to surprise everyone,” he said with a grin.

“Well, you certainly did that Bam Bam,” Sonny said as he began to whistle and cheer Clay’s accomplishment. The others joined in. Jason reached around and hugged Clay to him. The younger man’s face flushed in embarrassment but didn’t pull away. “I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it.”

Mr. DuFresne stepped close to Clay. “I never doubted you for a minute. I knew what kind of determination you had from the first time I helped you,” she teased.

Clay blushed again but he still let the man hug him tightly. “I’ll miss you,” he said quietly into the older man’s ear.

“I’ll miss you too Clay, but I’m so glad that you don’t need me anymore.” He replied.

Clay nodded and stepped back as the others closed in to congratulate him.

His arms started to shake a bit and Clay wasn’t surprised that his Boss noted it immediately and led him slowly back to his seat. Clay started to sit in his wheelchair, but Sonny grinned and shoved it away, pulling a lawn chair over close to Christy. “Here Romeo, I think you’ll be more comfortable in this,” he said with a happy smile.

The festivities resumed but everyone seemed just a bit happier. Clay was on his way to a full recovery. Their family would soon be back to normal. It just hadn’t been the same for Bravo or DEVGRU without Clay Spenser as Bravo 6.

***

By evening, everyone was pleasantly stuffed with food and tired from a long day in the sun. The kids were ready for cake and ice cream.

Brock and Lisa went to retrieve the gifts for Naima to open and Mr. DuFresne brought out the cake and everyone gathered around to watch.

Ray saw Clay shift nervously in his seat. “What’s wrong Kid?” He questioned quietly.

“I’m just not sure if Naima will like this or not. It’s kinda personal. Maybe I should wait until everyone else is gone,” he whispered.

Ray frowned a bit wondering what exactly Clay had bought but one thing was sure, Naima would love anything he gave her. Curiosity was now killing the older man. “I’m sure she’ll like it, Clay,” he reassured him.

Naima set her final gift aside with a smile. “Thank you everyone. That was so nice of all of you. You shouldn’t have done all this, but I appreciate it.”

The others began to clean up, but Clay finally heaved a nervous sigh and climbed to his feet. He maneuvered the crutches around the chairs along the deck and made his way to Naima’s side. He reached into his pocket for the small pink box.

“There’s, uh, there’s one more,” he mumbled, blushing a bit as he handed it to her. “If you don’t like it, I’ll uh, I’ll take it back and get you something else,” he stammered quickly, letting her know he wouldn’t be offended if she thought the gift was too presuming.

“Oh, Sweetie, I’m sure I’ll like whatever it is,” she reassured the curly haired SEAL standing there shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

Naima opened the box. A small sterling pendant winked up at her from a bed of pink velvet. She looked at Clay curiously. “What is this?” She questioned.

Clay cleared his throat uncomfortably as all eyes were now on them. “I had it made. It’s a… It’s a tribal symbol.”

“Oh, well what does it mean?” Naima asked.

“There was a tribe near where I grew up that always gave family member’s jewelry. This one means… you know… that you’re… um… like my sister… I mean it’s something I would give to one… If I had one… I mean… If you don’t like it… I-I can get you something else,” he stuttered as Naima’s eyes filled with tears.

“Oh Baby,” she breathed out softly. “Thank you. I love it,” she assured him as she reached out to cup his chin. She kissed him gently on the cheek and pulled back. Clay’s face flushed scarlet as the others laughed at his discomposure.

“That’s really nice Kid,” Ray said, patting his shoulder, touched that Clay was finally learning to accept that he was part of their family.

“Can you help me put it on?” She asked as she pulled it from the box and undid the clasp. Clay fumbled a bit, but he finally managed to get the tiny clasp attached.

The others watched in amazement. Many of them had been sure Clay would never bounce back from this disease, but he was well on his way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Clay back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the last chapter!!!
> 
> Thank you everyone for sticking with this adventure. I'm still working out exactly want I want to do for "F", but be prepared for a few ideas that have popped into my mind while I was writing this. :)
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy!

Over the next few weeks, James Heighton kept his promise to Clay. Within two weeks he had the young man walking with a cane. Another saw him running slowly on a treadmill. By the end of a month, Clay was climbing stairs.

Daniel had said his goodbyes and returned to his retirement with a promise from Clay that Bravo would keep in touch. The ex-dog trainer regretted leaving the young man behind but knew Clay was happy and well on the way to returning to what he loved best.

At home, the young SEAL was studying all the reports he could find, waiting for the moment when Dr. Stewart would release him to limited duty and he could be back in the ops center.

By six weeks, Clay was walking on his own without the aid of a cane or crutches and finally returned to his own apartment for the first time since he came home with Hand, Foot and Mouth disease.

Bravo was waiting anxiously as well. All of them wanted Clay back where he belonged.

Dr. Stewart finally gave him clearance to work at the ops center, where he could follow the action and still be a part of the missions.

Clay reported for his first official day of duty in the ops center for the first time in six and a half weeks. He hated working behind a desk, but at least he was back in uniform and that’s what he’d worked so hard for after all.

He’d been going over reports, updating himself on ops waiting to be greenlit, for about three hours when the door opened, and Bravo walked in.

Clay smiled as the team found their chairs and sat around the table. “Hey guys, what’s up?” he questioned at the solemn looks on their faces.

“Blackburn called us in. We’re being spun up,” Jason said, not liking having a mission and a missing teammate.

Clay’s face turned grim at the tone. “And I’m not going?” He asked, looking worried.

Jason had intended to string him along for a few minutes, but he couldn’t do it. The unhappy look on Clay’s face tore at his heart. The whole team grinned suddenly. “Yeah Kid, you are. You are going to be restricted to TOC, but you’re coming.”

Clay’s face lit up. “Now, all I need is Dr. Stewart to okay me for duty,” he said excitedly.

Trent’s face lost its grin. “Uh, Clay? Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You may still be some time away from covering our six in the field.”

Clay’s face fell. “But, I’m fine. I’ve back up to all my previous weights and training times. My accuracy is spot on and…”

“We know Kid, but they still want to be sure you’re ready. Our job is very demanding and has plenty of curveballs thrown in even the simplest missions.” Ray explained.

Clay took on that frustrated look they all knew so well. “Another week? I’m going to go bat shit crazy here,” he said disappointedly.

Ray smirked, “Be patient, Kid.”

Clay groaned. “You have no idea how tired I am of hearing that,” he whined plaintively.

Sonny chuckled. “You have no idea how tired we are of saying it, Bam Bam,” he teased.

***

Clay was in the back of the C-17 while the rest of the team were off in the city trying to hunt down an AWOL general of Papua New Guinea.

Apparently there had been rumblings for a couple weeks that General Youra Sasa was trying to mount a coup to overthrow the current Prime Minister. They had been called in to find Youra Sasa and deliver him to the government to dole out the punishment for his crimes.

Blackburn and Davis were off in the city, speaking with another general about how to go about rounding up the mutinous soldiers that might be following Sasa’s orders, but the guys were going after the ringleader. They had intel that he was holed up in a house on the edges of the main city, so the team was en route in Scooby vans to begin the assault.

Clay was tasked to watch the ISR and being the go between Blackburn and Davis and the guys on the ground. He had just updated the team that ISR was clear and to begin the assault when there was a loud noise behind him. He put the headset down and turned to find five soldiers of the Army pointing their sidearms at Clay and the two support members that were with him. The clatter was one of them dropping a case they were carrying when they put their hands up.

The soldiers were yelling and pointing their weapons, so Clay slowly stood and turned to face them. He didn’t raise his hands, but he subtly blocked the ISR screen behind him with his body. He raised one hand up to grab the headset off his head and held it out at about chest height and then pressed the transmit button behind him.

“C’mon guys,” Clay started. “No need to get violent. None of us are armed, and there are five of you.”

One of the soldiers yelled at Clay and made a motion with the gun in his hand. The message was clear, they wanted Clay to join the other two at the ramp. Clay knew he couldn’t leave the ISR up. It would clearly give away Bravo’s position and they could alert Sasa that they were about to close in on him.

As he finally raised his other hand, he hoped that the transmission he got through was enough to both warn the team, but also let them know that TOC was compromised. As Clay started to follow their orders to join the other two, he noticed all the cords on the floor for the equipment. He strategically timed his footsteps so that he would tangle his foot on the cords and pulled the electronic equipment off the table and on to the floor, while tripping himself. He landed on his hands and knees on the grating, and then he quickly turned around like he was trying to pick up or save the electronics that he just knocked to the floor. He quickly hit the power buttons so if they did turn them on, they would be password protected. 

The soldiers didn’t like the delay and started yelling at him and gesturing wildly. Clay quickly put the electronics on the table, leaving some blood on them as he cut his palms when he fell. He continued to walk down the length of the plan with his hands held up, blood dripping from his hands down his forearms. As he followed the other two support members down the ramp, three of the soldiers stayed in the plane to look over everything, while the other two kept their guns trained on the Americans.

Clay was watching carefully, waiting for the moment that their guard was down to move. All three of them stood in a line, hands in the air with the two soldiers standing in front of them, both handguns pointed in the direction of the Americans, but not pointed at anyone specifically.

They could hear some voices coming from the plane, and soon they were yelling at the soldiers outside. The soldier on the right had turned to yell into the plane and let his gun droop while the one on the left just looked back at whoever was yelling. Clay took his chance. He stepped forward and grabbed the stock of the gun from the shoulder on the right and pushed it down and he brought up his left elbow and nailed the guy behind the ear, knocking him out cold. He took possession of the gun just in time to shoot the soldier on the left in the chest. 

Clay knew the gunfire would alert the other three soldiers, so he turned to the two support personnel and said, “Follow me.”

Clay was quick to find crates and equipment for them to hide behind. Soon, they were playing a game of dodgeball, but much more lethal. They made their way behind a building and managed to hold up behind some vehicles that were behind there. Both support personnel weren’t armed, and Clay did a quick check. Only ten bullets in the handgun. Their only hope was that Bravo heard and understood the TOC was under siege and they booked it back in the Scooby vans to help. 

The three soldiers had managed to track them down and were strategically shooting at the three Americans, trying to get them to move into an area where they could make a fatal shot.

Clay was very careful with his limited ammo. He managed to wing one of the soldiers in a shoulder, but the other two were tucked away so Clay didn’t have a good angle.

It was going on 30 minutes when there was a burst of gunfire from one direction of their hiding place. Clay quickly ducked behind his chosen vehicle, hoping that it wasn’t coming in his direction, but no bullets pinged off their hideout. The bullets were targeting the soldiers outside. Those soldiers then turned their attention to the bigger threat. Clay peaked up and saw he had a clear shot on one of the soldiers, took aim and squeezed the trigger. The soldier’s head snapped to the side and he crumbled to the ground. 

He had to quickly duck back down as the final soldier turned a spray of bullets to his location. This gave Bravo the chance to eliminate the final soldier. Once Clay’s ears stopped ringing from the final round of bullets, he heard the telltale “Eagle, Eagle!” from Jason.

Clay popped his head out behind the vehicle, along with the two support team members, and let out a relieved smile. Never had Bravo looked so good in his eyes.

Sonny stepped up, “Bam Bam, who said you could have fun without us?”

Clay smiled, “Wasn’t planning on having fun at all.”

This got a chuckle out of everyone. Trent moved to check on the support personnel while Jason and Ray walked over to Clay. “Brock and Cerberus are guarding Sasa back by the plane, and we were able to get in contact with Blackburn and Davis. They had a small mutiny on their side, but the army easily squashed it.” Jason told him.

“You doing okay?” Ray asked, looking him over to see if he was injured.

Clay looked at the team. While he was supposed to be on ‘light’ duty and be here in a non-combatant role, he had to admit that it felt good to see some action.

“I’m doing fantastic.” Clay replied to his 2IC, his smile infectious as it spread across both Ray and Jason’s faces.

“C’mon Kid.” Jason said as he grabbed his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Enough excitement for you today.”

Clay couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he walked with his brothers back towards the plane. All he could think of is, ‘I’m back!’

***

Clay’s official first day back had been long anticipated by Bravo team. Brock had stopped to buy Clay’s favorite muffins on his way in. Trent made sure his favorite beer was in the team fridge. Lisa made sure his cage was stocked and organized.

Sonny had also promised to bring something special to celebrate his return. The others frowned worriedly at that hoping he would be tasteful in whatever he decided to prank their youngest with.

Clay and Jason came into the briefing room talking animatedly as if Clay had never been absent for more than a handful of months.

“Welcome home Clay,” Blackburn said as he patted the young man’s shoulder.

“Thanks Blackburn,” he said as he followed Jason toward the coffee pot.

“We’re glad you back Clay,” Brock agreed as Clay returned with a cup of coffee.

“We missed you,” Trent added. “And now we don’t have to entertain any Green Team guys.”

“Thanks guys. I can’t tell you all how much I appreciate everything you did for me these last few months,” he said, looking a little embarrassed that they’d seen him at his absolute worst and most helpless state.

Jason grinned. “That’s what family does, Kid,” he assured them as they all took their seats. Everyone wondered idly where Sonny was. They would have thought that the Texan would have been early to take the opportunity to talk to Clay some.

They heard the shuffling of someone’s feet entering the briefing room behind them. “I was wondering where you were Sonny,” Ray said without turning his chair around.

A collective gasp from the team brought his head around in a hurry a second later. Ray’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of Bravo 3’s face. 

Red dots decorated his cheeks, chin, and forehead. “Boss, I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck,” he said tiredly.

“What do you have?” Trent asked, glancing at him.

“Chicken pox… I have no idea where I got them from,” he muttered as he headed for the table.

There was a clatter as Clay in his rolling chair hit the back wall behind him. He quickly stood up and back peddled as far away from Sonny as possible.

“You just stay over there, Sonny,” he barked nervously.

Trent rose from his own seat to interpose himself between the Texan and their youngest. “He’s right. We don’t know if Clay’s ever had chicken pox and you could…” his voice trailed off as he looked closer at Sonny’s face.

Those spots looked a bit odd. In fact, one of them looked smeared. Trent reached out and touched it. The spot disappeared, reappearing on Trent’s fingertip.

Trent looked up into blue eyes that twinkled mischievously. “Of all the stupid things to do,” he muttered before he turned to Clay. “Relax Clay. It’s costume paint,” he assured the younger man.

Clay’s face turned red as the others began to chuckle. “Sonny! You fuckin’ JACKASS,” Clay bellowed as he headed toward the Texan.

Sonny whirled and ran toward the door. Clay was hot on his heels. The others quickly followed to be sure that no one ended up injured.

Blackburn sat in a chair and leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the other chair. “Ah yes,” he breathed softly. ‘It is good to have their Kid home.’


End file.
